


The Silent Hurricane

by Milkandhoney11



Category: The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:55:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 54
Words: 12,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8386243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkandhoney11/pseuds/Milkandhoney11
Summary: 他的眼睛不由自主地往金发男人的背影看过去。对方今天把长发梳成了马尾，松松地搭在后背上，穿了一件略微宽松的黑色Polo衫，下身是一条浅灰色的牛仔裤。必须承认Thranduil的身材比例堪称完美，肩膀和肩胛骨被结实的肌肉紧紧包裹，在布料的覆盖下呈现出有力而优美的轮廓，往下是紧窄劲瘦的腰线，再往下是他的臀部——衣服下摆刚刚好盖在臀部中间的部分。牛仔裤不算紧绷，但是也足够勾勒出挺翘的曲线以及修长的大腿——Elrond觉得自己一定是疯了。





	1. Chapter 1

黑色轿车缓缓停在Dagorlad殡仪馆门前。司机跳下车，在打开后门的同时用戴着手套的手护住车门上方，一位身着黑裙的女士优雅地扶着司机的另外一只手走了出来。她身材高挑，肤色极为白皙，金色长发在脑后结成发髻，修长的颈上围着一串色泽莹润的珍珠项链。她的面部轮廓略微有些松弛，眼角唇边都有淡淡的纹路，即便如此，也能看出当年是个难得一遇的美人。另一侧车门走出的则是一位年龄相仿的高大男人，银发梳得一丝不苟，经历沧桑的面孔十分庄重。

门口的接待十分恭敬地将两人引入主厅，主人迎了上来。

“Lorien先生和夫人。”

“哦Thranduil，你还是这么客气，请叫我Galadrial。这一定是Legolas，多么可爱的年轻人，你父亲常常提起他这个令他骄傲的孙子。瞧这一头金发，还有美丽的蓝眼睛——绝对的Mirkwood。”

说话间主宾已经握手拥抱过一轮，Lorien夫人的话还没打住，“这太突然了，Oropher看起来那么健康，病发前一天我们还在一起吃过工作午餐，真是让人意想不到。这一年在Dagorlad送走了两位伙伴，我这颗心都碎了。你父亲的胆识和眼界是我一贯非常欣赏的。哦，请容我向你介绍我的女婿。”不知什么时候在她身边出现了一个黑发男人。Lorien夫人侧过身，亲昵地拍着男人的肩膀。

男人主动伸出了手，“Elrond Rivendell。请节哀。”

“久仰大名。”

Thranduil一边握手，一边仔细打量着对方。身形挺拔匀称，衣着合体考究，笑容亲切，眼神诚恳，握手有力，文质彬彬又暗含锋芒：典型的律师形象。公平地说，是个外形出众的成功律师形象。

所以这就是Gil-galad 的接班人了。比起前者，Elrond似乎缺乏了一些存在感和威慑力。Gil-galad Noldor, 历史悠久的Eldar & Associates的前任管理合伙人，眼中永远带着古老贵族的矜持和不可一世，举手投足都像是从墙上的油画中走出来的人。他强势而坚决，背后是Noldor家族几百年的传承和人脉，自己学养深厚，又曾在司法部任职。最重要的是，他是唯一能被合伙人联席委员会认可的人选，连Oropher也不曾对他的位置有所质疑。

“平衡，我的儿子。”Thranduil还记得父亲坐在壁炉前的摇椅上，眯着眼睛这样对他说。他的一头金发已经转为雪白，刀刻般的面孔上带着岁月的疲惫，蓝眼睛在火光映照下愈发明亮。

“Glorfindel服从强者，Cirdan听从利益，他们都是可以操纵的变量。只有那个野心勃勃的女人让人头疼。Gil-galad并不招人喜欢，他甚至还和那女人有亲戚关系——Noldor家令人眼花缭乱的族谱，你知道。但他是个公正的人，他的自以为是反而成了我支持他的凭据——他不会背叛他安身立命的高贵。他清楚Noldor对我们有所亏欠，也明白我们拥有Eldar所需要的东西。这是个各取所需的交易，而Gil-galad就是那颗平衡的砝码。永远不要忘了我们为什么加入Eldar。Mirkwood已经在亚洲忍耐了二十年，现在是时候回来了。我需要你留在这里继续等待，而我会为你打下一片江山。荣耀终将属于我们。我向你保证，我的孩子。”

表面的平静在一年前Gil-galad车祸不治身亡之后宣告结束。在Gil-galad席位的接替人选上，Oropher与Galadrial相执不下，其他合伙人则乐得坐山观虎斗。最后双方达成了一项妥协：Galadrial的女婿入选委员会，作为交换，Oropher取得代理管理合伙人的位置。本来这是一场难说谁获利更多的较量。随着Oropher突如其来的辞世，胜负的天平似乎已经开始向Lorien家倾斜过去。

 

Thranduil走上台去，人群的嗡嗡声渐渐安静了。

“……Oropher是我敬爱的父亲，是我一生的榜样和力量。他用行动告诉我什么是荣誉与责任，什么是坚持与守候；他教会我如何透过虚幻看到内在，如何竭尽全力捍卫自己所热爱的一切。我相信他的离去是冥冥中某种令人痛苦的美意，我想不到任何一种对他来说更合适的方式：果断，决绝，没有丝毫犹豫，也不留任何余地。我感谢上天让他并未遭遇痛苦就得到了永恒的安宁，也宁愿为此背负将绵延我终生的遗憾与思念。他的血液中流淌着Mirkwood家族的勇气和决心，他也将这勇气和决心赋予了我。……”

望着台上的Thranduil，Elrond在心里默默地感叹基因的伟大力量。瞧瞧Mirkwood这祖孙三代，完全像是在不同年龄段的同一个人：少年璀璨明亮，老年威严尊贵，而正值盛年的Thranduil几乎夺目到令人难以直视的地步。Elrond觉得自己无法承受那双宝石一样的蓝绿色眼睛投来的注视：这专注好像有一种巨大的力量，以绝对的冰冷融化一切，摧枯拉朽，片甲不留。

 

在各位贵宾上台致辞结束之后，两个男人向Thranduil走了过来。其中一位金色卷发，身材高瘦，步伐轻快，眉目间带着些许狡黠的神情。另外一人年纪要大得多，留着一把打理得十分漂亮的落腮胡，面色红润，须发皆白。

“Thranduil！真不愿意我们这一次相见是在这样的场合。实际上我下个月就要去一趟香港，本来还想找你吃饭。”

“世事无常不是吗？看来老天爷是等不及我们的下一次见面了。”

“真是想不到…..你父亲是那么好的一个人。”

“除了他的脾气。”

“哦当然，我怎么会忘记。我其实还挺喜欢他那个直来直去的脾气。”

“如果不是他的脾气，他大概还能再活二十年。”

“之后你怎么打算呢？对不起，可能现在问你这个有些唐突了。你知道，你不需要着急做决定。”

“Greyhaven先生，我已经回来了。明天我们办公室见。”

 

从葬礼返回办公室的路上，Elrond一直在回想这位刚刚去世的倔强老人。他们真正认识的时间不长，不过是从他接替Gil-galad的位置之后才开始。他不得不承认Oropher与自己岳母几乎针锋相对的关系令他十分头痛。Oropher有一种如今极为少见的刚烈个性。虽然他有时也痛恨Oropher在公开场合的罔顾情面，私底下他却很喜欢Oropher的坦率与直接，他们的关系几近朋友。工作结束，他与Oropher也会时不时在办公室里小酌两杯，天南海北地聊上一会儿。有时候Elrond发现Oropher看着他的目光堪称温柔，他开始不明所以，后来才隐隐明白，也许Oropher是在思念自己远在大洋彼岸的儿子，毕竟他们年龄相仿，甚至连身高体型都十分相似。在那层坚硬的外壳下面，这位法律界的传奇人物也不过只是一位脆弱的老人。这层认知令他在面对岳母的咄咄逼人时更感难堪。不过如今，一切都结束了。

Elrond叹了口气，走进了自己的办公室。还没坐下，电话就响了。

“Elrond，nana说晚上让我们回家吃饭。你能顺路接上孩子们吗？”

他苦笑了一下，“好，没问题。”


	2. Chapter 2

Elrond一边开车，眼睛一边扫着停车场的路边。后排座位上三个黑色脑袋扎在一起，叽叽咕咕不知道在说什么，突然又爆发出一阵笑声。

他把车缓缓停下，后备箱蜂鸣着打开。一个高挑纤细的女子把手里的购物袋放进去，关上后备箱，跳上了车。

“Nana！”孩子们争先恐后地伸出手臂。

“我的宝贝们！”母亲探着身子在每个孩子的脸颊上轻轻一吻，又揉了揉他们的头发。

Celebrian今天把白色衬衣扎在卡其色的七分裤里，优美白皙的踝骨露了出来。她的肩膀上松松地搭着一件浅米色的针织衫，蓬松的金发披散下来垂在肩头，仿佛阳光一样照亮了整个车厢。

Elrond微微挑了挑眉，“你就这样逛了一下午？”

Celebrian愣了一下，伸手把前挡风玻璃的镜子掰下来照了照。“哦防晒霜…..今天出门太匆忙。”她在脸上涂了两下，转过脸面向丈夫，“现在好了吧？”

Elrond扫了她一眼，腾出一只手在她额角又擦了擦。“好了。”

汽车平稳地前行，外面的天空渐渐阴沉了下来。

“要下雨了。”

“幸好快到了。”

“今天怎么样？”

Elrond不置可否地耸了耸肩，“还不就是那样。”

两个人沉默了一下。

“下周我要去趟欧洲。”

“哦，多久？”

“十天左右。有什么想要的吗？马上到纪念日了。”

“我想想……对了，牙医说Arwen可以开始整牙了。”

 

吃过饭后甜点，外公和母亲带着孩子们先离开了餐厅，桌旁只剩下Lorien夫人和Elrond两个人。这在Elrond进入联席委员会之后几乎已成惯例。

“你对Thranduil这个人怎么看？”Lorien夫人一边喝着咖啡一边漫不经心地问道。

“Mirkwood，您明白。这简直是个形容词。”

“哈。”

Elrond顿了顿，“我确实做了一点功课。完美的履历，挑不出丁点毛病。”

“那也没有什么稀罕。”

“Mirkwood在亚洲的生意一直都是Thranduil在打理。这几年他还签了几个重量级的新客户，实力大为增长。此人并不简单。” 

“那是肯定，Oropher既然放心他坐镇大本营，自然是有点本事。”

Lorien 夫人停顿了一会儿，筋骨毕现的手指轻轻摩挲着咖啡杯的杯把。

“Elrond，我想推举你做管理合伙人。”

Elrond吃惊地抬起头来，睁大了眼睛。

“这是一个绝好的机会。Mirkwood经此大变，正是措手不及的时候。”

“Thranduil不会同意的。”

“容不得他反对。你有我的支持。Glorfindel已经答应会站在我这一边。

“Oropher应当同Cirdan私下里有协议，出价不会低。”

“那我们也占多数。”

“既然如此……我知道您想要这个位子很久了。”

Lorien夫人长叹一口气，抬眼望向他。

“Elrond，我不否认我有野心。野心是个好东西，它还有数不清的好听的名字，相信你对此也十分了解。多讽刺，当它和我联系在一起的时候，他们叫它野心。而当它与男人联系在一起，他们叫它进取心，好胜心，叫它抱负远大，叫它雄心壮志。

“我并不在意别人如何评价我。我的对手诋毁我，我的同僚嫉恨我，我的下属惧怕我，不仅仅因为我智慧，强大，无所畏惧，不择手段，还因为我是个女人，有着一颗男人心脏的女人。我曾经恼恨自己的性别。女性是个弱者的性别，它意味着柔弱、纤细、敏感，而这些都与我没有半点瓜葛。我甚至根本不在乎那些加之于我肉体的种种限制。但是当我成熟到一定程度，我突然发现，原来脆弱本身是一种力量。哭泣并不意味着弱小，柔软也并不意味着退让。它们可以是最强大的武器，无往不利，兵不血刃。

“我曾经对Celebrian抱以厚望。她很像我，聪明，勤奋，还有我所不具备的女性特质和敏锐天性。但是她的性格更像她父亲，平和坚定，缺乏领袖的气质和控制的欲望，这与性别并无关系。我已经老了，而且会不可逆转地越来越老。我希望我创造的一切能有人继承下去。

“我没有儿子。一直以来，我都把你当自己的儿子看待。我能看到你眼里的光，那是一团火在熊熊燃烧，和我一样。我并不知道那火焰因何而生又烧向何方，但是我知道它就在那里，从未熄灭。这已经足够成为理由。”

Elrond定定地看着Lorien夫人，没有说话。

“Oropher犯下了一个巨大的错误，而我不会重蹈覆辙。我会给你提供机会，让你一步步走到台前。你会赢得属于你的胜利和掌声。到那时，你将会拥有我的一切。你要明白，这并不仅仅因为你是Celebrian的丈夫。”

半晌，Elrond艰涩地发出声音，“我不知该如何表达我的感动和谢意。我想说我不会让您失望，但是这似乎太过轻飘单薄。”他停顿了许久，最后慢慢地说：“我会证明一切。”

他在心里叹息了一声。这是一笔利息太高的债务，但是他无从拒绝。

 

几天后，当Lorien夫人在委员会的会议上提议由Elrond担任管理合伙人的时候，所有人都绷紧了肌肉准备迎接一场Mirkwood式的暴风骤雨。出乎意料的是，Thranduil低下头微微笑了，手指轻轻敲打着桌面，睫毛低垂，看不见眼里的神色。他想了一会儿，最后抬起头，又恢复了那副骄傲的神情。

“我同意。”他的声音有种歌唱的韵律，在宣布决定的时候尤其像是咏叹调的吟哦。随后他主动向Elrond伸出了手，“祝贺你。”


	3. Chapter 3

这天晚上Elrond有个越洋的电话会，结束的时候已过午夜。他拿着钥匙穿过走廊向电梯走去，发现竟然还有办公室亮着灯——视野最好的那一间，从前属于Oropher，现在属于Thranduil。

“还没回去？”

桌前的人猛地抬起头，金发从肩膀上流淌下去。房间里只开了一盏台灯，暖黄的灯光打在他的面孔上，轮廓如同古希腊的雕像一样完美。

“你不也是一样。”Thranduil笑了笑，“我还得一会儿。”

自从当选成为管理合伙人，Elrond还没有机会和Thranduil说话。灯光下Thranduil的面孔格外苍白，显得有些——憔悴。Elrond被这个不由分说从脑海中冒出来的词吓了一跳，不由得踌躇了一下。他是个知情识趣的人，换了自己在Thranduil的位置上，现在恐怕并不是一个谈话的好时机。 

Thranduil看对方站在门外没回答，从桌后站起身来，“不急着回家？那就陪我喝一杯。”

这语气和措辞太过熟悉，Elrond不由得想微笑，随后又被淡淡的惆怅所覆盖。

他走进办公室，习惯地坐在沙发上。Thranduil把房间的灯打开，从旁边的桌子上倒了酒递给他。随后Thranduil又回到了桌子后面坐下，两个人一时都找不到话说。

“怎么样，还适应吗？”Elrond语焉不详地问道。他冲对方扬扬下巴，手指握着酒杯轻轻摇晃着，冰块与杯壁发出轻微的碰撞声。

Thranduil嗤笑出声。“你可真是个糟糕的谈话者。”他饶有兴味地盯着Elrond，“所以你是指什么呢？这个城市，这间办公室，这个工作，又或者是……你的新头衔？”

Elrond一时哑口无言。他有些懊恼自己被那张过于美丽的面孔扰乱了心神。最不该犯的错误是轻敌，尤其是对Mirkwood，这一家子没有一个肯在嘴上吃亏。他索性佯装不悦地没接话茬，低下头去抿了一口酒。

“得了，你没那么小心眼。”Thranduil笑着说。“我很适应，甚至包括你的新头衔。”

真是祖传的坦率直接。

“我知道你和我父亲相当熟稔，甚至可以算得上惺惺相惜。他对你赞赏有加，这可很是罕见。我只是很奇怪你那尊敬的岳母怎么会一直没有介入。”

“也许她只是更了解我？”Elrond冷冷说道。

“哈，话别说的太早。”Thranduil兴致盎然地看着对方，“也许Lorien夫人知道你最爱吃什么菜，又或者你支持的球队，但是我不相信她读过你当年在《哈佛法律评论》上发表的所有文章。哦，当然，还有其他七七八八的论文，从学生时代到你离开教职为止。没错，我全看过，包括你的专栏作品。”

Elrond开始后悔就这么贸然地走进Thranduil的办公室，毫无疑问这是个错误。天知道对方还准备了多少弹药。刚刚被高强度的会议整得昏昏沉沉，酒精又在推波助澜，他现在觉得脑子已经完全转不动了，嗡嗡响着阵阵钝痛。

“身处劣势的一方自然要多下点功夫。”Thranduil不以为然地耸耸肩膀。“顺便告诉你，我也知道你最爱吃什么菜，以及支持哪个球队。”

 

Elrond摸着黑走进卧室。他走到自己那一侧，躺了下去。刚刚把被子拉在身上，一个温软的身体迫不及待地挤进了他的怀抱，随后滚烫的嘴唇贴了上来。他们亲吻了一会儿，Elrond别开脸，将她埋在自己怀里，在她头顶低声说：“我很累，对不起……改天，嗯？”

女人不服输地把手往下摸去，果然一无所获。她叹了口气，从他的臂弯里挣脱出来，翻过身去。Elrond往前凑了凑，从后面用手臂揽住她的腰。很快，他的呼吸变得悠长平稳。他睡着了。

Celebrian在黑暗中睁大了眼睛。窗帘没有全拉上，她怕黑，独自入睡总是留一道缝，能看到外面的街灯。

Elrond一直不算是个欲望强烈的人，哪怕在蜜月期也是如此。他耐心守旧，前戏从来都是慢条斯理，体位却总是一成不变的传教士式。在这一点上，他确实算得上是表里如一。幸好，她也并非是个欲求不满的女人。结婚十几年，他们的夫妻生活谈不上蜜里调油，但也总是温情有加。对她来说，夫妻生活与其说是满足欲望，不如说是完成某种责任，一个她加之于自己的责任。她总需要什么来确认自己的存在。Elrond是那么内敛沉静，惜字如金，只有在欢好之际，她才能感觉到他的力量，他的占有，以及他对她的珍爱和温柔。

对于肉体的渴望竟然是出自于精神的饥渴。真是吊诡。

自从一年前Elrond加入了联席委员会，工作越来越忙，压力越来越大，性生活的频率降低到了十分可怜的程度。有时候她也觉得委屈，甚至自暴自弃地想，也许Elrond并不爱她。这也只是几秒钟的事。她并不固执，总是能为自己和别人找到理由。

也许是自己想多了。家庭主妇，全职妈妈，她的圈子和世界与Elrond不能相提并论。于是她会把一切细枝末节的地方放大化，这是可能的。

也许Elrond只是太忙。他还是爱她的。他从不曾忘记他们的纪念日，礼物也许不再是个惊喜，但是也总是不会让她失望，情人节母亲节也总是忘不了送花给她。在生Arwen之前，Elrond陪着她看肥皂剧。老掉牙的狗血情节：母亲难产，大夫问丈夫是保大人还是保孩子。Elrond不屑地哼了一声，看都没看她：“这怎么会是个问题，当然是保大人。没有大人哪来的孩子。”那一刻，她红了眼眶。

她怎么会蠢到觉得他不爱她呢？他只是生性淡泊。当年她爱上他，不也就是因为他永远的从容安静吗？哪怕他在相识一个月以后就开始在吃饭的时候看报纸，哪怕他从来不曾夸赞她美丽动人，哪怕他甚至都没有策划一场浪漫的求婚仪式。她经常会错觉他并不需要她。他的世界总是很大，而她，也只能站在一个角落里望着他，等着他。

她还能要求什么呢？婚姻不过如此，总有一天会变成如今这样的平静无波，两不相厌已经足够使人庆幸。奢求是一剂毒药，终会变成噬心之焰，毁了握在手里的一切。

 

她再一次说服了自己。她叹了口气，闭上了眼睛。


	4. Chapter 4

Elrond以为自己是第一个到的人。他提前一小会儿走进会议室，希望借会议开始前的这点时间理一理自己的思绪，却发现Thranduil已经坐在了桌旁。他单手撑着额头，正在翻阅着打印出来的季度报告，铂金长发在脸侧如同流水一样地倾泻下来。他似乎并不在意有人到来，眼睛抬都没抬。

这还是自上次深夜在办公室不算愉快的谈话之后两个人第一次单独见面。Elrond刚刚从欧洲回来，Thranduil最近又天天神龙见首不见尾。Elrond轻咳了一声，拉了他身边的椅子坐下。

“你对季度报告怎么看？”Thranduil拿余光扫了他一眼，依然没抬头。

“Lindir等会儿会详细讲解。你有什么问题，可以一并提问。我知道的不比你多多少。”

Gil-galad还在世的时候，一直是由Elrond领导团队负责起草各种内部报告。自从Elrond进入联席委员会之后，一直跟随在Elrond身边的Lindir Figwit就承担起了这个工作。经过一年的磨合，Elrond已经可以完全放手。

Thranduil不置可否地嗯了一声。这时深褐色头发的Lindir抱着笔记本电脑走了进来。Lindir面容清秀，神情间总是有些羞涩。这副人畜无害的外表让他占了不少便宜，他自己为此也颇为得意，因而越发表现得楚楚可怜，时间久了成为了习惯，在业界甚至有了个绰号Lindir the Lamb。熟悉的人当然知道，这只羊羔是吃肉的。

Lindir愣了一下，冲两个人微微点了下头，随后放下电脑开始调试投影仪。趁这个功夫Elrond喝了几口刚买的咖啡，努力振作起来。Mirkwood领导人的第一次参会，绝对是场硬仗。他不由得回想起几年前Oropher第一次参会时的情景，然后在心里打了个寒战。

Lorien 夫人、Cirdan Greyheaven和Glorfindel Goldenflower卡着时间走了进来。

“Thranduil，你看起来很疲劳。我的孩子，你要保重你自己。”Lorien夫人一边坐下一边关切地看着他。

“谢谢您的关心，不过这大约也是难免的。我还挺得过，慢慢会好的。”不管怎么说，这老女人演技倒真是一流。Thranduil忍不住腹诽，脸上摆出一副似笑非笑的表情。

Lindir清了清嗓子，会议开始了。他先汇报了最新的市场动向和行业指标，然后开始详细讲解各项运营数据。最后，是各个合伙人分别介绍手下团队的项目进展情况。

Elrond一边听着报告，一边留神观察Thranduil的反应，毕竟他身边坐着一个当量不明的炸弹，而这次的消防队员也换成了他本人。他必须在事态发展到不可收拾之前解决它。金发男人倒是一直很安静，专心得像是课堂里的大学生。这幅和谐的景象一直持续到Glorfindel发言为止。

“Gondolin的几个案子进展怎么样？”Gondolin是Glorfindel手下的第一大客户，收费占到了Eldar去年总收入的8%。

“都还顺利，一个集体诉讼有些麻烦，不过能搞得定。”Glorfindel飞快地眨了眨眼睛，这是他动脑筋时候的小动作。Elrond在心里哀叹一声，这就开始了。

“不过对他们的应收账款可是…...这账龄都过了两年了。”Thranduil转向Lindir，“催帐可有人专门负责？”

Lindir微微一笑，“咱们Eldar是完全的合伙人负责制。各个客户的全部事宜一贯由各项目合伙人自行管理。”随后他把眼光递给了Elrond。

不愧是自己手下的人，有了屎盆子绝对不带客气的。Elrond暗暗咬了咬牙，还是维持着笑容。“这是Gil-galad在世时候就立下的规矩，说来也是十几年了。我们尊重各个合伙人对客户的理解和服务的风格。充分的自由度是Eldar的特色，也是我们赢得客户的一大卖点。合伙人联席会议上各个合伙人需要对自己的决定进行解释和阐明。这一监督方式过去一直取得了相当良好的效果，也被证明足够高速有效。”

“自由度不代表无原则。两年了连服务费都没收回来，还谈什么客户关系的维持。”Thranduil又把眼神放回到了Glorfindel身上，那双犀利的蓝绿色眼睛如今活像饥饿的狮子看见了猎物。“Gondolin的股价最近可是不怎么妙，等今年的年报出来恐怕更是见跌不见涨。这样的客户，这样的可持续性……我是不太看好。”

“Thranduil……”Elrond想打断他，Glorfindel却摆摆手，泰然自若地接下来，“Gondolin和我们Eldar的关系很是特殊，其中有很多微妙之处，Thranduil刚刚加入，有所迷惑也是可以理解。”他笑吟吟地转向Thranduil，“若不是Gondolin，我们又这么能有通路接触到Tirion。Mirkwood的加入说来也没有几年，你当时恐怕也已经独当一面，里面的利害关系不会不清楚。难不成这还能是因为了Eldar和Mirkwood一贯的亲善关系？”

Thranduil阴沉下了脸，Lorien夫人突然插进嘴来，“说起来，倒是Long Lake的那个棘手的医疗事故现在处理得怎么样？”

Thranduil冷哼了一声，“亚洲的这几个客户是不劳各位费心了。不过可以告诉大家，我们已经争取了庭外和解，出价是客人心理价位的三分之一。而且我们的帐期都是严格控制在六个月之内的，板上钉钉的规矩，任谁都没有回转的余地。没办法，都是新兴行业嘛，现金流就是好，市场的认可度也是没得说。”

Elrond见话头越来越僵，索性把心一横，“既然你们都介绍完了，现在该轮到我了？”

Thranduil别有意味地斜了他一眼，没说话。Lorien 夫人也沉默了，Glorfindel倒几乎是笑出了声。“当然，请吧，管理合伙人先生。”


	5. Chapter 5

Elrond紧皱眉头盯着手上的文件，桌上的电话突然响了起来。他看了一眼显示屏，“内线，Oropher Mirkwood。”

得和IT部门说一声让他们赶紧把这个改掉，真是有一种地狱——哦不，老爷子请原谅我，是天堂——来电的感觉。Elrond一边心里默默想着，一边接了电话。

“Elrond？这两天哪天中午没安排，咱们吃个饭？”

大白天的Elrond听得全身汗毛竖起。“好啊，择日不如撞日，就今天？”

“好，一会儿我去办公室找你。”

放下电话，Elrond托着下巴凝神想了一会儿。Thranduil显然是在示好。他对他新身份的认可，他在会议上罕有的服从，直到这个邀请，全部表明着同一个意思。

一层层彼此矛盾的身份让Elrond的地位格外微妙，不管是在利益层面，还是在个人情感层面，他都不想得罪这个Mirkwood家族的新主人。不管Mirkwood有多少令人诟病的地方，他在内心深处始终对于这样近乎于无畏的直接抱有好感。Oropher是个令人尊敬的老人，即便仅仅是出于忘年交的意气相投，他也愿意在这个时候给予他的儿子恰当的支持。但是如果Thranduil要求的更多，甚至是要求一个盟友的对待，他到底能支付多少？

他是个谨言慎行的人，懂得察言观色审时度势。假如考量的标准仅仅是金钱和利益，那么就容易的多。但是感情，不论是什么样的感情，总会让事情变得格外复杂。如何去衡量哪一种感情更值得投入和付出？如何在纷繁复杂的各种感情中取得平衡？

 

金发的影子在门口一闪，Elrond挽起椅背上的外套迎了出去。

“想吃点什么？楼下有家新开的日式餐厅不错。”

这根本也不是询问的意思。Elrond笑笑，“那就去这家。”

两个人坐定，点好了菜。他们还没把关于天气交通以及最新行业八卦的话题聊完，菜已经端上来了。

“最近在忙什么？好久没在办公室里看到你了。”

Thranduil歪歪头，几缕金发从耳朵上跳跃过去，垂在桌子上。Elrond突然担心他的头发会掉进盘子里，几乎要伸出手去帮他把头发重新别回耳侧。

处女座的强迫症真是无刻不在啊，他在心里揶揄了自己一句。

“见了一些人。”Thranduil没抬头。

“潜在客户？”

“有些是。”

Elrond不再说话，低下头继续吃饭。

过了几分钟，金发男人再次开口。“Thorin Oakenshield回来了。”

“嗯，听说了。”

“那你也知道他去找过几乎我们所有的大客户？”

Elrond放下了手中的筷子。

“罗马不是一天建成的，Eldar的根基并没有那么容易能被撼动。Thorin当年败得太彻底，东山再起决非易事。”

Thranduil抬起头，蓝绿色眼睛里的目光锋利如剑。“我想我比你更知道东山再起有多难，管理合伙人先生。因此我也比你更明白，这绝对不是空穴来风的威胁。”

Elrond沉默了。

本来十分安静的餐厅突然嘈杂了起来。一群年轻人涌进了餐厅，兴奋地前呼后拥。他们的正装还不像战甲一样带着杀气，脸上也还有些茫然无措的天真。

Thranduil皱起了眉头。“我都忘了，又到入职季了。”

Elrond微微一笑，“可不。”

Thranduil举手叫服务生，目光却还是锁定在黑发男人身上：“要不去我办公室再坐坐？”

“恭敬不如从命。”

 

Elrond还是坐在沙发上的老座位，Thranduil也还是给他和自己各倒了一杯酒。

“你瘦了不少。”Elrond抿着酒，端详了Thranduil一会儿说。

Thranduil惊讶地挑了下眉，看了他一眼。Elrond摆出了一副真诚的表情，对上对方的眼神。

金发男人妥协地叹了口气。“过去一个月我大概平均每天睡三四个小时，换了你也是一样。”

“亚洲那边交接得怎么样？”

“你终于也开始关心亚洲了。”Thranduil轻轻笑了起来，

“你我都不作慈善事业，对吗？”

“你倒是学得快。”

“承让。费尽心思遮遮掩掩，还要被你嘲笑个千八百回。何必。”

“哈。”

“所以你是不是该回报一下我的坦率？”

“我的人在处理，要花点时间，但是不会是个问题。我们和客户的关系一向稳固。”

“哦？怎么个稳固法？”Elrond眯起眼睛。

“我们提供最好的服务。”金发男人耸耸肩，迎上了他的目光。

“我想我还需要知道得具体点。”

Thranduil又露出了那副似笑非笑的表情，“相信我，为了你好，最好你不要知道太多细节。”

Elrond沉默了片刻。“Thranduil，我想我有必要提醒你——是有一道线存在的。你不会不明白。在我们和客户之间。我希望你的服务不会越过这条线。”

Thranduil向前倾了倾身子，蓝绿色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方，“你还真是个道德典范。下一步你是不是该给我上职业操守课程了？”

“我不是老古板，我只是不想惹麻烦。”

两个人沉默了一会儿，Thranduil的手指在杯口慢慢滑动。

“Elrond，你知道我是对的。Eldar必须要改变管理方式，现在这个样子不可能持久下去。不仅仅是Gondolin，不仅仅是因为应收账款的管理，是整个系统，整个思路，整个……一切。Eldar被老家伙们统治得太久了。他们的思维还停留在蒸汽时代。更少的特权，更多的监管，更宽松灵活的选择客户的标准，这是方向。”

Elrond把身子略微后撤了一点，一只手臂搭在沙发后背上，定定地看着金发男人。“我和你父亲常常对饮，就这样的位置。我也就因为这份情谊说两句上不得台面的话，你和我之间的。”

他垂下目光停顿了一会儿，“不论是你，还是我，现在都还没坐牢位子。你们Mirkwood是天生的破坏者和颠覆者，可是我不是。我更愿意耐心等待。”

Thranduil歪着头，眯着眼睛端详他。

“等待什么呢，Rivendell先生？”

“哈。算我酒后失言。”

两个人对视了一会儿，彼此都像要用目光从对方的眼睛里挖出一点什么。最后Thranduil以一贯的优雅姿势站了起来，走到了窗前。

“Elrond，你知道么？我赌的就是你的这个等待。只不过，我不知道你要等待多久，也不知道是不是还来得及。”

Thranduil转过身来，向他举杯。阳光从他背后照过来，勾勒出一个几近完美的侧影。他的金发融化在阳光之中，蓝绿色的眼睛泛上了一层暖意，凌厉的线条显得格外柔和——

Elrond突然觉得晕眩。他觉得自己可能有点醉了。


	6. Chapter 6

Lindir急匆匆地从电梯走出来。经过会议室的时候，他不经意间一偏头，看到会议室里的几个人正好结束会议，金发男人站起身来和对方握手。此人身量极为高大，面色阴沉，似乎很是眼熟——

“猜猜我刚刚在会议室看见了谁？”Lindir脸上带着他招牌式的腼腆笑容走进Elrond的办公室，舒服地坐在他面前。

“嗯？”Elrond都没从电脑屏幕上转过脸来。

“Draco。Draco Smaug。”

他很满意自己终于得到了Elrond的注意。Elrond把电脑推到一边，两肘撑在桌子上，眼睛里精光闪烁。

“就是那个最近做得风生水起的金融奇才，Draco Smaug？”

“没错。”

“他来干什么？”

Lindir还没来得及回答，就听见有人在门口咳嗽了一声。“Elrond，有时间吗？”金发男人高傲地站定在他的办公室门前。

Lindir别有深意地冲Elrond点了点头，起身离开。

Thranduil坐在Lindir刚刚离开的沙发上。Elrond眯着眼睛打量着他。

“看来你今天心情不错。”

“我想了解下Eldar签新客户的流程。”

Elrond的两只手叉在胸前，往后靠在椅背上，脸上不自觉地挂上了一丝笑意。

“你搞定了Draco Smaug？”

金发男人挑了挑眉作为回答。

Elrond深吸了一口气。“Well，Thranduil，我必须说，这确实很不错。但是——”他伸出一只手指压住Thranduil的话头，抛过去的眼神还是一如既往的让人无法拒绝。“Eldar的政策是这样的，签约新客户，你必须要先通过风险审核，再取得合伙人联席会议通过。大部分情况下合伙人联席会议只是走个程序，谁会不想挣钱呢？但是风险审核是必须的，你知道。了解客户，评估风险，确认不存在利益冲突等等之类这些。但是，但是，”他强调性地加重了声音，“Draco Smaug，我不确定。他的业务领域……我们不了解。他崛起得太快，快到匪夷所思。那些高端复杂的金融产品，说真的……Eldar一贯不喜欢不了解的客户。”

Thranduil站起身来，扬起了下巴，Mirkwood的傲慢又回到了他的脸上。“到底是谁不喜欢，Elrond？”

Elrond深吸了一口气。“这并不重要。不管你再怎么看不上眼，Eldar在风险规避这方面一直堪称行业标杆，而我也认同这是应有的谨慎。我们几十年的基业正是建立于此。”

“谨慎？哈，那你告诉我，我们过去三年的利润率是多少？”

Elrond淡淡地说：“我们也许不是盈利能力最强的，但是我们却是坚持时间最久的。你不得不承认，有时候笑到最后的才是笑得最好的。”

“以我们这样的规模，利润率居然将将落在平均线上，比前几名差到了百分之五。你知道Eldar总体利润率比Mirkwood Asia差了多少吗？百分之十。”

Elrond笑意更浓：“Thranduil，公平点，亚洲和这里不一样。”

“当然，是不一样。标准不一样。”他往前倾着身体，手掌撑在桌子上。“时代不同了Elrond。我们不再可能了解每一个客户在做什么。极度专业化和尖端化，每一个领域都在进行这样的变革。我们只需要知道，我们要什么，他们能给我们什么。”他顿了顿，一字一字地说，“我们需要钱。你知道这两个季度的现金流。我和Smaug谈了很好的条件，包括收费，包括支付条款。我们需要这个，而Smaug能提供这个。

“你可以说我锱铢必较，短视肤浅。确实，Mirkwood和Doriath都有过辉煌的往昔，但是在我的记忆里这都像笑话一样。多少人感叹这东山再起的奇迹，却有谁知道背后的艰辛和隐忍？我知道受人白眼什么滋味，我知道坐吃山空什么滋味。所以是的，我斤斤计较，决不妥协。我更看重眼前的甜头，不在意遥远的承诺。生存对我来说，是一场不能输的战争。我不像你们Noldor这些世家子弟。”

“你搞错了，我不是…..”

话还没说完，金发男人危险地眯起眼睛，冲他摇了摇手指。

“省省吧。也许你的姓氏不是。但是你有Noldor的血统，你的养父也不是等闲之辈。这甚至都不用我做多少调查，Elrond，你回答我，Lorien 夫人这样的人，会把自己的独生女儿嫁个一个什么都不是的穷小子？”

“所以我们又回到了血统论上？我以为我们已经不在中世纪了。”

“不，Elrond，你又错了。对我父亲和他们那一代人来说，荣誉、骄傲、家族传承压倒一切的重要。那是他们的生命所系。坦率告诉你，我根本不在乎这些。我对我的筹码精打细算，是因为我只想捍卫我拥有的东西，那些实实在在的东西。这是我能做到的，也是我必须做到的。”

Elrond静静地看着他，灰眼睛平静无波。他半晌才开口：“不如这样，你先去准备材料，进行风险审核，其他的……你等我消息。”

 

Elrond拖着疲惫的脚步走进家里，脱下风衣，坐在沙发上。

“Ada，你看，我画的画！”可爱的小女孩还穿着校服的格子裙，扑到父亲怀里，手里骄傲地举着自己的作品。

“Arwen，让我看看，真不错，不是吗？唔……这是什么，公主吗？”

“是的，美丽的精灵公主，还有国王……”

“亲爱的，晚饭马上就好。”Celebrian系着围裙在厨房里忙碌，“男孩子们今天在学校有足球赛，你没去看真是太遗憾了。Elladan进了好几个球，他跑得像风一样快。你会为他们骄傲的。Elrohir今天在课堂上闯了点小祸，老师给我打了电话，不是什么大事，但是有些话题总是格外敏感，小心是对的。Elrohir现在正在房间里生闷气，你要是有空一会去看看他。Arwen去看了牙医，大夫说不会太麻烦，大概半年就可以整好。我今天去参加了学校家长委员会的会议，马上又要到公开日了，我们要做很多准备，还需要志愿者。今年的主题是……”

Celebrian的声音遥远得像是另一个世界的呢喃。单调的声波信号没有在他的头脑中产生任何的投射，和路上汽车的轰鸣没有本质的区别。他不需要回应Celebrian，而她甚至都没有期望过他给予什么回应。

他闭上眼睛，更深地瘫倒在沙发里面。


	7. Chapter 7

“Ada，你会来参加我们的公开日吗？”Elrohir问道。他已经是少年的样子，个子窜的很快，身形却还没跟上。他的两条细瘦的手臂摆在餐桌上，手指正在不安地扭动着。

“是哪天？”Elrond抬头看着儿子。

“下周日。你会来吗？下午有我们的球赛。”坐在一旁的Elladan补充说，热切地望着父亲。

“应该没问题。”父亲又低下头去，喝了一口咖啡。

“好了孩子们，到了家庭读书会时间。我们去客厅吧。”外公起身离席，几个孩子也跟着站起来。

Arwen绕过桌子，扑到父亲怀里。“Ada你要快点，上次的故事你还没讲完。”“当然，我的小公主。”Elrond宠爱地把小姑娘抱起来，在额头上轻轻一吻。随后她又和Lorien夫人拥抱了一番，才蹦蹦跳跳地离开。

“您对Draco Smaug怎么看？”Elrond的声音在餐厅恢复的平静中显得格外从容。

“嗯？”年长者把头慢慢转向他，眼神开始变得专注起来。

“对，就是那个最近出尽风头的Draco Smaug。您觉得他怎么样？”

“他和我们有什么关系吗？”

“如果他愿意作我们的客户，您会接受吗？”

“你准备签他？”

“不是我。”

“啊哈，我明白了。”Lorien 夫人把头转了回去，沉默了一会儿。“你搞错了一件事，Elrond。”她顿了顿，“我并不在意一城一地的得失。一个Draco Smaug算什么，你也太小看了我。”

她冰冷的目光转向了他。“我更关注的是Mirkwood对你的影响。这才多长时间，你都开始为了他游说我了。”

Elrond被这目光看得全身发冷。“我的出发点当然是为了Eldar整体的利益。”

Lorien夫人从鼻子里轻哼了一声。“你不用搬出那堆数据来说服我。我和这些东西打了几十年交道，对它们比我自己的生辰八字还熟悉。我们的数字实实在在，不好看但是持久，也不需要一个Draco Smaug锦上添花。”

“我也可以给您一个承诺。我所做的，绝不会超过Gil-galad的公正。如果您真如我想象中的那样了解我，也应当不会对我有超乎于此的期望。”

Lorien夫人的目光长久地停留在他脸上。“你还真是让我刮目相看啊，Elrond。”

Elrond垂下眼睛，不再回答。

过了很久，Lorien夫人的声音再次变得轻柔，“既然如此，我也乐得落个顺水人情。但是有个前提条件，这一点我会加到风险评估结果的最终报告里去。所有关于Smaug的文件，都需要你和Thranduil两个人共同签署。我不管你们之间怎么协调安排，但是你要同他一起负责。既然你愿意和他作一根绳子上的蚂蚱，我也不拦着你们。”

话毕她飘然起身，“好了亲爱的女婿，孩子们还等着我们讲故事呢。”

 

公开日那天Elrond还是迟到了。他上午原定的会议时间延长了一个半小时，结束之后他连饭都没吃就急匆匆往学校赶。等他停好车跑进球场，比赛已经开始了。Celebrian正在焦急地朝入口处张望，看见他进来向他远远地奋力挥手。他松了一口气，穿过人群挤了过去。

比赛看起来十分激烈。他看到了双子，两个人在场上跑动十分积极，不时还和伙伴们呼喝几声。Elrond松懈下来。他的作用就是出现在这里，这就够了。他觉得紧绷着的疲惫开始从心底涌了上来，胃也开始隐隐作痛。Celebrian比他投入得多，两眼紧盯赛场，双手举着准备随时鼓掌。

对方反击得十分凶狠，其中一个金黄色头发的少年尤为引入注目。当他跑到靠近观众一侧的场边时，Elrond突然发现少年有些面熟——在哪里见过？

他想起来了。

这是他在葬礼上见过的璀璨少年，Legolas Mirkwood。

Elrond不自觉地把目光转向了观众席。他的父亲会不会也来参加公开日了呢？

果然没让他失望。在观众席的最后一排，金发男人正叉着双手，全神贯注地观看比赛。他在Celebrian欢呼的空隙中凑到她耳边说：“我看到一个同事，马上回来。”

他站起来一边低声说着抱歉一边往后方走去。好在人声嘈杂，没有人对此有什么不满。直到他和金发男人的距离只剩几个人的时候，对方终于发现了他。

“你的会议结束了？”

“你怎么知道？”

“我也刚刚从办公室出来，走前看到你还在会议室和客户纠缠。”

Elrond苦笑了一声，“是啊，今天真是很不顺利。”

两个人没了话。Elrond回头扫了一眼，背后的长条桌上摆着些三明治和饮料。他侧着身拿了两杯饮料，递给对方一杯。

“我不知道Legolas和我的儿子在一个学校。你都没提起过。”

Thranduil耸耸肩，“这有什么可说的。我们又不是家庭主妇，家长里短没必要。”

“你一个人来的？”

“嗯。你？”

Elrond举着纸杯往前面点了点，“我太太和女儿。”

一声哨响，比赛到了中场休息。Celebrian回过身来，看到了他们，笑着走了过来。

“介绍一下，我太太Celebrian。Thranduil Mirkwood，新加入的合伙人。”

“幸会。”

“Elrond总是提到你。Elrond，你怎么都没和我说Thranduil的儿子和双子是同学？”Celebrian有些夸张地责备道，一只胳膊插进Elrond的臂弯。

“我也是刚刚才知道。”Elrond觉得自己的表情十分僵硬。

Thranduil微微一笑，突然一个叫声传过来，“Ada！”金发少年惊喜地趴在场边的栏杆上，冲父亲拼命挥手。

“失陪一下。”Thranduil点了下头，大步从他们身旁走过。

他的眼睛不由自主地往金发男人的背影看过去。对方今天把长发梳成了马尾，松松地搭在后背上，穿了一件略微宽松的黑色Polo衫，下身是一条浅灰色的牛仔裤。必须承认Thranduil的身材比例堪称完美，肩膀和肩胛骨被结实的肌肉紧紧包裹，在布料的覆盖下呈现出有力而优美的轮廓，往下是紧窄劲瘦的腰线，再往下是他的臀部——衣服下摆刚刚好盖在臀部中间的部分。牛仔裤不算紧绷，但是也足够勾勒出挺翘的曲线以及修长的大腿——

Elrond觉得自己一定是疯了。


	8. Chapter 8

“Elrond，Elrond？你怎么了？”Elrond惊觉转头，Celebrian正拍着他一边的胳膊，担忧地看着他。

从公开日回来的路上，他一直默不作声。孩子们兴奋的喧哗不过是背景音，在他内心上演的是一场严苛的审问。他反复想过各种可能，解释他自己流连不去的目光，解释自己突如其来的欲念。他当天滴酒未沾，身体感觉良好，也并未长期禁欲。当然，他也不是真的疯了。

他一寸寸检视着自己不算丰富的情史，企图从中找出些许端倪。在Celebrian之前，他也谈过几个女朋友。总体来说，他没有特别固定的类型，几个前任里既有身材平板的亚洲姑娘，也有大胸丰臀的拉丁女孩。他的性行为更加正常到乏味的程度：即便是荷尔蒙分泌旺盛的年轻时代，他在打飞机时幻想的也不过只是《花花公子》的封面女郎。他从没对同性产生过非分之想——这倒并不是说他对性取向有多么保守。对他个人而言，这与其说是宽容，不如说是不在意。他总是能轻易找到比感情和性爱更能引发他好奇和兴趣的事物。

他和Celebrian是在法学院读书的时候认识的。Elrond总是喜欢在图书馆的一个阳光充足的安静角落准备功课，而恰巧有一天Celebrian就坐在他身旁。于是他们的故事就这么开始了。毕业之后，Elrond凭借自己优异的学术表现谋得一份教职，Celebrian也找到了理想的工作。又过了几年他们结婚，很快双子降生，Celebrian辞职在家相夫教子。他们的婚姻生活一向被认为是楷模和典范。他不是个浪漫的人，对于婚姻并没有不切实际的幻想。Celebrian优雅高贵，温柔娴静，确是贤妻良母。是的，他很满意。

他思来想去，怎么也解释不了自己怎么在不惑之年突然失了心发了疯。但是他也确实知道，有什么东西开始不太对劲。他不怎么想去把这事从自己心里刨出来看个清楚，也怕真的看清楚了更是不知该如何自处。就这样吧，也就到此为止。他暗暗告诫自己。

“我有点走神，一直在想今天的案子。真是不好意思啊。”他抱歉地笑笑，拍拍妻子的手让她安心。

“我还是第一次见到这么美丽的男人，那个Thranduil。”Celebrian真心实意地赞叹道。

Elrond笑了笑，换了个话题，“晚上我们出去吃饭怎么样？庆祝一下孩子们今天的精彩表现。”

 

Legolas没想到父亲会真的来看他比赛，激动得不得了。比赛结束之后，还拖着父亲说了好久的话。他比他的同龄人看起来成熟得要晚一些，还没到开始用叛逆和不屑来武装自己的阶段。他的依赖和期望表现得那么明显，Thranduil的一贯冷峻的眼眉也软了下去。随后他的前妻偕新男友走过来，他点了点头算打过了招呼，搂过儿子在额头上轻轻吻过。

“Ada，你什么时候再来看我？”少年埋在他怀里，声音发闷。

“最近Ada特别忙。但是我答应你会尽快，好吗？”

Legolas抬起头，眼圈有点红。Thranduil狠着心肠用力捶了下少年单薄的肩膀，插着裤兜走开了。

他低着头走了好一会儿，才发现方向都走错了，心里有点烦躁。他从烟盒里掏出一棵烟，都叼到嘴里了想起这还是学校，犹豫了下还是老老实实放回了盒子。这下心里的火更是不受控制地烧了起来。最后他掏出了手机，打开通讯录，翻到了一个号码。电话拨过去很快就通了。

“Hi Cameron，是我。”

“你好啊。”对方的声线慵懒嘶哑，却颇有点挠人心肺的性感。

“晚上有没有安排？”

“唔，倒是没有。”

“还是去你那儿？”

“哈，有什么区别。可以啊。你来吧。”

作为一个离婚超过十年的单身汉，Thranduil的私生活堪称简单。虽然追求者甚多，他却一直没有再投入一段感情的打算。对外宣称是工作太忙压力太大，真实的原因是他懒得麻烦。有了感情，就有了羁绊，有了期望，有了种种让人不堪重负的责任。还是单纯的性来得轻松愉快。

他有几个固定的床伴，有男的也有女的。他一直知道自己是双性恋，和前妻的结合是因为凑巧那一次他爱上的是个女人。他其实对男女没有特别的偏好，非要让他比较的话，他估计会撇撇嘴说各有所长。他谈不上纵欲，兴之所致又或者特别无聊会看看谁有时间，有时候一个礼拜一次，忙起来一两个月都不一定有空。他的标准也简单，身家干净，长相过得去，彼此不打探不关注，完事就走，绝不过夜，大家一拍两散，互不相欠。

Cameron是他从亚洲回来之后刚刚认识的。有个晚上他独自去酒吧喝酒，这姑娘醉得东倒西歪，和旁边的人起了争执。说起来其实是Cameron的错，但是Thranduil说不上是出于什么想法还是帮了她。之后就是干柴烈火的桥段，两个人甚至都没熬到找个清静的地方，直接在酒吧的洗手间里来了一发。

“我叫Joe。”事后，金发男人喘息着说。“今后还可以找你吗？”

Thranduil开车到了Cameron家的楼下。这是个十分普通的公寓楼，停下车，他还是抽完了一棵烟，然后才上了楼。Cameron又高又瘦，身材像是还没发育完成的少女，一头金色短发乱蓬蓬的。他把女人搂在怀里亲吻，女人也猛烈地回应着他，一边吻着一边迫不及待地把衣服脱了个干净。然后他抱起她，女人的两条长腿环着他的腰，他找了面墙顶了上去——正如Cameron所说，确实在哪里都没什么分别。


	9. Chapter 9

从本章开始，会有部分情节借鉴自美剧《Good Wife》。不过多解释，要不就要剧透啦。不过等本文完结大概会详细说一下。

 

（九）

 

“我相信你看过关于Draco Smaug的风险评估报告了？”Elrond站在Thranduil的办公室门前，金发男人背对着他，正在给自己倒酒。

对方闻声回头，“进来坐，正好喝一杯。”

Elrond接过递过来的酒，Thranduil冲他举杯。“为我们第一次合作干杯。”

他把一口酒咽下，徐徐落座。“那我们得定几点规矩。你也看到了，这次我可是把信用全押上了。”

金发男人没绷住笑出了声，马上被酒呛得咳了起来。“不不不，Elrond，别把你自己说得像个圣人一样。你不是也早就想摆脱你家老太太的控制了吗？我当然需要你，你也一样需要我——”他又恢复了郑重的神色，若有所思地说：“你别说，Saint Elrond这个名字，还真是挺配你的。”

Elrond无可奈何地看着他。金发男人有种奇怪的特质，只要和工作有关，他就是一派嬉笑怒骂的写意自在，而回归到了日常生活当中，他刻板寡言，冷淡漠然。

真是有趣。到底哪个才是真正的他呢？他那坚硬的外壳，到底在保护着什么？又有谁，曾经到达他的心里？

这与你无关，Elrond。

“嗯？怎么不说话了？”Thranduil喝了口酒，心情愉悦地看着他，“你的规矩，说来听听。

“我不会插手你的事，但是你要向我汇报——”他在金发男人挑起眉毛进行反攻之前举手制止了他，“I rephrase——你要和我商量，你的重大决定。这不过分吧？我希望我们能有一个每周一次的常规会议。”

“成交。”Thranduil很是痛快。

“那从现在开始如何？”

 

Lindir正赤裸着上身站着洗手池前刷牙。他微微前倾，一只手撑着池沿，挑着眉头看着镜中的自己。他看似瘦削，其实很是结实，受力的手臂上肌肉线条清晰。他吐掉嘴里的泡沫，低下头，捧着水往脸上浇。正当他拿起旁边的毛巾擦脸的功夫，一张英俊的脸突然出现在他的肩膀上方。两个人凝望着镜子里的对方，都弯起嘴角笑了起来。然后英俊男人侧过脸，亲昵地吻上了Lindir湿漉漉的嘴角。

“早安，my little lamb.”

英俊男人名叫Haldir Marchwarden。Haldir之于Lorien夫人正如Lindir之于Elrond，是夫人极为信任的左膀右臂。考虑到Elrond与Lorien夫人之间的密切关系，两个首席助手之间的接触自然是相当频繁。两个人认识已久，但是一直都各有伴侣，直到一年前恰好碰上两人都在空窗期，试着约会了几次，发现竟然出乎意料地合拍。

上个月Haldir小心翼翼地提出，Lindir愿不愿意搬过来和他一起住。为此Haldir准备了浪漫的烛光晚餐佐以鲜花美酒，Lindir架不住这一波波的温柔攻势败下阵来，开始了和Haldir的同居生活。

“晚饭一起吃吗？”

“今天晚上要陪夫人，有个应酬。”

Lindir闷闷不乐地翻了个白眼，正要转身去换衣服，他的恋人从背后抱住了他，“好啦，最近真的是忙。你知道Gandalf已经宣布参加竞选州长，夫人为此可是花了不少心思。毕竟Noldor家族现在就靠她了。等过了这阵子……”Haldir的吻沿着后颈往下滑去，声音渐渐模糊起来，“一定补偿你。”

Lindir叹了口气，“我明白。你今天不要再把领带系错了，上次被Thranduil带过来的调查员发现了，害了我好一番口舌解释。”

“那个红头发的？叫什么来的？”

“Taurial Silvan。那姑娘眼睛还真是尖得很。Mirkwood的人都一个样。”

“唔…….不过我有点想知道，你是怎么解释的？”

Lindir转过身来正对着他的恋人，摆出了他的招牌式微笑，“我的这张脸，就是解释。”

 

Radagast Brown是个五短身材的小个子男人，从远处走来活像一个蹦蹦跳跳的肉球。他气喘吁吁地在Elrond面前坐下，用力把领带扯松，“该死的堵车。你等了很久？”

Elrond笑笑，“还好。”

Badagast和Elrond是大学同学，上学的时候不见多么亲密，毕业这么多年倒一直都有联系。几天前Elrond去州检察官办公室办事碰见了老熟人——Radagast眼下是州检察官Gandalf Mithrandir的竞选经理。于是两个人约着一起吃个便饭。

“我真的想不明白你。在学校教书教得好好的，何必跑出来趟这趟浑水。你那个丈母娘也不是我说，唉……你怎么受得过。说来也有几年了？”小个子疑惑地看着他，用叉子戳着盘子里的意大利面。

“是，六年了。”

“听说你们又来了个不好伺候的？”

“老子不在了，儿子顶上。”Elrond耸耸肩膀，目光垂下去。“你消息倒是够灵通。”

“你忘了我是靠什么吃饭的？”小个子男人嘿嘿笑了。

“别老说Eldar的那点破事了。你怎么样？”

“老实说，忙得脚不点地。”

“你真是适合干这个，当年他上任州总检察长不也是多亏了你。我得最近多约约你，估计马上就逮不到你的人了，未来的幕僚长。”

“哈，借你吉言。”

说话间小个子的电话突然响了。他皱着眉头从兜里掏出来看了一眼，抬起头抱歉地说：“真是糟糕，一点突发情况，我得先走了。常联系啊。”Elrond笑着挥挥手说你快忙，小个子也没客气，提着书包就走。Elrond目送着他，看着他走到餐厅外才接了电话。

岁月就这样不知不觉改变了所有人。当年那个马马虎虎的小胖子，如今也成了心思缜密的政客。Elrond不无惆怅地想，自己又成了什么样呢。


	10. Chapter 10

风暴来得猝不及防。天空乌云密布，隔着玻璃幕墙仍能隐隐听到肆虐的风声。才刚刚到下午光景，天色却几乎全黑。

开完季度会议，几个合伙人铁青着脸从会议室走出来。全球各大股指一片惨淡，毫无疑问，金融危机已经到来。Eldar失去了几个重要客户，而最新一季的数据同时显示，由于持续的回款困难，现金流开始岌岌可危。

暴雨将至。

Elrond心情沉重地回到办公桌前，打开电脑开始工作。没几分钟，一封来自Thranduil Mirkwood的邮件从屏幕右下角冒了出来。他点开匆匆一扫，打开附件，把鼠标一行行下移。还没看完，他就拿起电话，拨了内线过去。

“Thranduil，有时间来我办公室聊两句？”他根本没想掩饰不善的语气。对方似乎也早有预料，问都没问就应了下来。

“不介意给我解释解释这是怎么回事？”Thranduil手里攥着一叠文件走进来。他还没坐稳，Elrond就叉着双手，开门见山。

“我们在看Smaug一些产品的合同，有不少漏洞。你收到的是修改稿，我也带来了。”他晃了晃手里的文件。

“这不是弥补漏洞，Thranduil。你心知肚明，这是欺骗。”

“所以？”

“我没办法签这个。我有我的原则。”

“你担心什么？所有人都在这么做。这并不违法。”

“但也不合法。冠冕堂皇的背后是什么？是共谋。Smaug是强盗。他在抢钱，而你为他洗白——我说错了吗？”

“真不知道是该说你太虚伪还是太天真。我难以想象居然还真的有人相信这一套。”

“回头看看，就在你背后，墙上贴着的，第一条，守正不移，你看到了吗？也许你们Mirkwood没有价值观这种东西？”

“你终于开始教我什么叫道德了，这比我想得还要晚了几个月。当然，你们Noldor最知道什么叫道德了，不是吗？”

“不要考验我的耐心，也别像个泼妇一样和我扯这些有的没的陈年旧账。”

“好，那就说现在。你知道Thorin有多想从我这里撬走Smaug吗？你知道在这时候一个像Smaug这样的客户对任何一家事务所意味着什么吗？那些老骨头的客户能挣多少钱？Gondolin？Tirion？现在不是维护尊严的时候，也不是捍卫你那道貌岸然的道德准则的时候。我们要活下去。我不管别人，只说我们从Mirkwood带过来的这些人。他们追随我父亲多年，从美国到亚洲又回到美国，是忠臣死士。我父亲把我托付给了他们，也把他们托付给了我。我不能让他们在这场危机中丢掉全部身家，丢掉自己多年来信仰的一切。我会尽我全力保护他们，不管付出什么代价。”

“Thranduil，Eldar不会抛弃自己的伙伴。”

“不不不，你不必向我许诺。你也可以放心，Mirkwood绝对不会连累了你。你大可以坐稳你的位子，一边数着钱一边享受着你们家老太太的保姆式照顾。你怕什么呢Elrond？这江山不是你打下的。你不知道它怎么从无到有，从小到大，你不曾像种下一棵小树那样为他浇水剪枝，施肥除草。你不曾担忧一场突如其来的雷雨是不是会折断它稚嫩的枝叶，也不曾恐惧乍暖还寒的天气是不是会摧毁它含苞待放的花朵。你没有付出，也就没有负担。你只用坐享其成——大树底下好乘凉，说的就是你这样的人。现在日子还没有太难过，你当然可以对我，对任何人说几句漂亮话。等真正到了危急时刻，也许你不想——毕竟你是个体面人——但是Lorien夫人，Glorfindel，他们和你不一样。他们会把所有对他们没用的人都推下救生艇。”

Elrond的脸色难看得像外面的天色，灰眼睛少有地阴沉。

“好了，我不耽误你的时间，你的时间实在是太宝贵了。Smaug也不敢多劳你费心。至于这个，”金发男人扬着手中的文件讥诮地说，“你自己看着办。随你。”

Thranduil把文件拍在桌面上，飓风一样地离开，转身的时候金发在空气中划出一个小小的漩涡，随后门砰地一声被摔上。

Elrond抄起桌上的文件狠狠地摔在地上。他不能认同Thranduil的处事准则和行为方式，这与他的价值观背道而驰。但是他不得不说Thranduil的话在很大程度上让他无法反驳。不管是从立场上，还是从道理上，他都必须承认Thranduil很可能是对的。

Elrond烦闷地发狂。他想到楼梯间抽枝烟。还没走到门口，手机响了。

“Elrond，你在哪里？今天是Dads read，Arwen的老师刚刚给我打过电话，问你大约什么时候能到。”

Elrond喃喃了一声“见鬼”。他完全忘了。“我马上出发。”

Dads read是Arwen所在学校的一项活动，每次活动有两个父亲会上台和孩子们分享他们读过的书。自然，这也是Arwen心目中的大事件。她天天在同学面前炫耀的无所不能的ada到底有没有那么厉害？他不能让女儿失望。

Elrond开着车从车库盘旋而上到了地面，大雨已经倾盆而下。雨刷飞快地在前挡风玻璃上将倾泻而下的水帘拨开，交通灯在雨幕中影影绰绰地闪烁。他近似无赖地在下班的车流中左右并线，收获了一路愤怒的鸣笛。估计罚单也是少不了了，他恨恨地想着。

紧赶慢赶终于到了。他停好车，打开车门跑进雨中。等他终于到了活动室门口，西装外套已经全部湿透，裤子也紧紧贴在腿上。一路狂奔引发的热度和冰凉的雨水内外交攻，难受极了。

第一个讲故事的爸爸正在收尾。Arwen焦躁地盯着门口，几乎快要哭起来的样子。看到父亲水淋淋地出现在门口，小姑娘终于含着眼泪笑了起来。Elrond扶着门框气还没喘过来，掌声就响起来。轮到他了。

今天Elrond讲的是《蜜蜂公主》。这当然不是他小时候喜欢的类型，不过给女子学校一群八九岁的小女孩讲故事，他的选择本来也不多。

以一个律师的口才绘声绘色讲故事并非难事。毫无疑问，Elrond大获成功，讲完之后还被女孩们围住，七嘴八舌地问了半天问题。公主的金冠到底是什么样子的，乔治到底有没有找到蜜蜂的缎子鞋，Elrond耐心地一一解答。

活动的后半段是孩子们的聚餐。女孩子们兴奋地冲向活动室一角刚刚摆出的热披萨，叽叽喳喳地犹如一群快乐的小鸟。老师当然不会错过和顶尖律师交流的机会，热络地同Elrond攀谈起来，其间夹杂着家常里短的法律咨询。做父亲的丝毫不敢怠慢，这些老师未必能培养孩子成才，但是让孩子过得糟心是轻而易举的事。孩子们吃完了饭，Elrond连口水都还没喝上，衣服却已经被体温熨干。

回家一路上Arwen非常兴奋，继续缠着父亲讲蜜蜂公主的故事。

“Ada，洛克王到底爱不爱蜜蜂呢？”

“当然爱。”

“蜜蜂爱洛克王吗？”

“也爱的。”

“那蜜蜂爱乔治和蜜蜂爱洛克王到底有什么区别呢？我爱你Ada，我也爱我的哥哥们，这不一样吗？”

对九岁女孩解释不同的爱实在太富有挑战性。父亲叹了口气，“Arwen，等你长大了，你就懂得了。”

小女孩不服气地撅起小嘴，“我最讨厌你们大人说这一套了。有什么了不起？”

Elrond眼里含着疲惫的笑意，从后视镜里看看女儿说：“有一种爱，就是希望一直能够和对方在一起，保护他免受伤害远离危险，令他自由幸福平安。你会将他的快乐置于自己的快乐之前。蜜蜂和乔治之间就是这样的爱，洛克王对蜜蜂也是这样的爱，所以他会帮助蜜蜂找到乔治。”

“Ada，我希望一直能和你在一起，还有nana，还有哥哥。我也希望你们能一直幸福平安。”

Elrond忍不住笑了起来。“是的小公主，ada知道。”

好不容易拖着Arwen进了家门，家里也是个战场。两个男孩正拿着水枪上演西部牛仔片，整个起居室和楼梯的地板上全是一片片的水迹。

“够了你们！”母亲在厨房里气急败坏地叫着。听到开门的声音，她从厨房探出头来，“Elrond，看看你儿子干的好事。”

Arwen尖叫着加入了哥哥们。Elrond一言不发地坐到沙发上。他觉得自己的神经只差一点点就要断了。

“好了，我现在带Arwen去洗澡。你负责和你儿子把地板清洁干净。”母亲一边摘围裙一边从厨房里走出来。

“Celebrian，我很累。”他展开了身体半靠在沙发上，闭上了眼睛。

“我也很累。你是下班了，但是家里的这一摊事还没完。”

“就让我休息一下，好吗？”

“Elrond，母亲这份工作是每天二十四小时，每周七天，我从不曾下班，也没休息过一分钟。”

Elrond突然爆发了。他从沙发上猛地站了起来，一步步走近了她，咬牙切齿地说道：“你有选择的，Celebrian。从双子出生，到Arwen出生，甚至在Arwen上学之后，我都一直都在问你你要不要重返职场。是你自己选择了照顾家庭，照顾孩子。我尊重你的选择，我也认可你的努力。连续72小时没合眼的疲惫，各种勾心斗角的烦闷，预算，指标，客户，责任，这些压力你知道吗？我从不曾抱怨过，因为我知道这都是份内之事，没什么好说的。对你也是一样。这是一份工作。你选择了它，就要承受它。”

Celebrian脸色变得惨白，像不认识一样瞪大了眼睛看着他。Elrond突然成为了一个陌生人。她淡漠从容的丈夫，从没对她说过重话的丈夫，眼神里迸发出她从未见过的凶狠，牙齿咬得紧紧的，两只手握成了拳头。她不知道是什么改变了他，震惊战胜了其他一切情绪主宰了她。她无法反驳，只能一步步往后退，一直靠上了冰冷的墙壁。

Elrond抄起外套，大步走出了家门。他的头脑被不知从何而来的怒火所点燃。他知道不应该这样对待他忠实的妻子，但是他说不出道歉的话。

他只想找个没人的地方静静。


	11. Chapter 11

Thranduil同样度过了糟糕的一天。在结束了和Elrond的争吵之后，他回到自己的办公室。站在窗前，望向外面铺天盖地的雨幕和在风雨中疯狂摇动身躯的树木，他的心中不无苍凉。

这仅仅是个开始，这场风暴会持续多久，谁也说不好。纵然不知道能否全身而退，他也不能后退半步。几个月以来，Elrond的友好程度超过他的想象，但是他却一直在索取更多。他现在明白为什么父亲为什么会突然撒手人寰——长期紧绷的神经，针锋相对的争斗，殚心竭虑的经营，消耗光了老人强撑了多年的健康。

回归这片土地必定不会容易，但是他也不曾预想过情形会如此艰难。Mirkwood的运气有点不好，Oropher回来的时候赶上互联网泡沫破裂，轮到他则是刚刚上手就碰上了罕见的全球金融危机。这个当口遑论扩张版图，能守住疆土已属不易。亚洲的日子也不会好过，但是那是自己的地盘，根基牢固，上下一心，总还是熬得过。而在Eldar这边则是如履薄冰，他承受不了失去有力盟友的后果。也许自己是逼得太紧了，也许要换个方式……

他叹了口气。

将近午夜，Thranduil终于结束了和亚洲负责人的电话会议，收拾好了桌面准备离开。

办公室空无一人。他摇摇晃晃穿过一排排的办公桌，手掌轻轻划过竖在桌上的挡板。在这场风暴之后，还能留在这里的，能有多少人呢？

走廊尽头的那个房间灯还亮着，Thranduil有些意外。Elrond出名地顾家，除了极特殊的情况，不会在办公室待到深夜。

办公室的门开着。Thranduil倚住门框，双臂在胸前交叉，歪头俯视着瘫坐在转椅里的人。黑发男人大半个后背对着他，整个身子矮下去，头微微向后仰着。他的两只手叉在脑后，左手无名指上的白金素戒在灯光下闪闪发光。

黑发男人从玻璃窗的反光里看到Thranduil站在门口，转回身来，勉力笑了笑，从桌上拿起一份文件。

“这个，我签好了。”

Thranduil盯着黑发男人皱皱的衬衣，没急着接过来。

“你看起来真糟糕。像是和谁打过一架。”

Elrond不置可否地笑了笑。

“还不回家么？你居然比我还晚。”

“我……还要一会儿。”

Elrond见对方没有接过的意思，把文件放在桌子上，用食指轻轻点了点。

“你要是丢了，我可不会给你签第二次。”

Thranduil凝视进他的眼睛，静静地说：“谢谢。”

两个人僵了一会儿，黑发男人冲面前的椅子点点下巴。“你坐。可惜我这没酒。”

Thranduil哂然一笑，“我今天的量已经够了。”

黑发男人迎上他的眼睛。“我想你大概对我有一些误解。”

“我倒不觉得是误解。人与人是不同的，Elrond，这没有什么。我对你并无偏见。下午我们的……争论，那也并不是针对你个人。”

“这算是道歉吗？”

Thranduil挑了挑眉，“随便你怎么想。”

Elrond沉默了很久，才缓缓地说：“道德在很多人眼里确实是个虚伪的玩意儿，在某些时刻它会成为厚颜无耻的借口和令人作呕的工具，以最卑鄙的手段操纵人心以达到自己所要的后果。但是我们仍然需要这个。这是一个标准，一道明确的界限。对与错，白与黑，他们并非模糊不清的一片混沌，它将这个世界割裂为互相对立的两个部分，我们就将凭借这个标准穿行其中。这就好像法律。法律并不完美，但是我们仍然需要它。有时它并不提供结论，而仅仅提供一个平台，在反复拷问和博弈之中，它像一个有机体一样生长，逐步完善演变。道德也是一样。

“在你心中可能我是个纨绔子弟，从来不知什么叫忧患又或是危机，挥舞着一面道德的旗帜为自己增加更多的合法性。但是我并不是，你的那些话对我不太公平。”

他停顿了下来，看进Thranduil的蓝绿色眼睛。那眼神深邃沉静，像是在等待一个答案，又像本身已经是个答案。

“是，我承认。”金发男人最后转开目光，轻声说。

“既然已经成了一家人，那些Noldor和Mirkwood过去的恩怨，再说起来也没什么意思。如果你们真的介意，当初就不该接受邀请加入Eldar。在当时的条件下，你们也不是没有其他选择。所以我希望我们将来的合作不会被这些不愉快的过去所影响，也希望这些乱七八糟的事不会再次出现在我们的谈话中。

“Mirkwood这些年来卧薪尝胆东山再起，谁也不敢小觑你们的实力，其中艰辛可以想见。以我的资历的确不足够保证什么，但是我的诚意相信你也已经看到。我只能说，这份善意会持续下去。

“Smaug的事，我确实做了一些妥协。不管从主观意愿上，还是从客观情势上，这对我都并不容易。我对你的要求只有一个，就是千万小心。你口口声声要保护Mirkwood，那你也应该明白我的意思。”

Thranduil低垂着眼睛，没说话。Elrond站起身来走到落地窗前，斜靠着沙发后背的边缘望向窗外。雨还在安静地下着，雨势不见减小，却不再如同之前那样狂暴。他的衬衣敞开了两个扣子，头发也有些凌乱，竟然有种不同于平日的落拓风流。

“其实有个问题我一直想问你，但是有点私人。你可以拒绝回答。”Thranduil突然开口。

Elrond回头看了他一眼，“说来听听。”

“到底是什么让你离开象牙塔，投入到这么一潭浑水中来？当时你的学术前景可谓无可限量。”

Elrond的灰眼睛看着他，半天才说：“各种原因。”

“别告诉我是因为尊夫人？”

“哈。也许。”

Thranduil夸张地做了个鬼脸，“不会吧你。”

Elrond淡淡地笑了起来，这笑容随后一点点淡去，一点点溶化，留下了沉思的余韵。

Thranduil收起戏谑，专注地凝视着他，等待着他长长的沉默。

“我有个双胞胎弟弟。他叫Elros。”

Elrond的眼睛望向远方，声音很平静，“他在六年前……去世了。自杀。”

Thranduil张大了眼睛。在Taurail做的调查当中，确实提到了Elrond有一个双胞胎弟弟，但是信息少的可怜，也并未提及已经去世的事情。他默默地想，明天要好好教训一下Taurial这次的失职。

“我很抱歉。”

黑发男人闭上眼睛，轻轻摇摇头，下颌停在一个微妙的角度之上，使他的面容呈现出了极为少见的尖锐质感。“不必。都过去了。你不知道很正常，因为……那不是一段多么美好的回忆。而对于为数不多的知情人来说，这几乎是个禁忌。”

这次停顿的时间更长，黑发男人一动不动地站在那里，犹如凝固的雕像。 

“Elrond，我们不说这个了。是我的错。”

“他被诬告，虽然未受牢狱之灾，但是冗长的诉讼和沉重的压力压垮了他。他罹患了重度抑郁症。这是我们在事后才知道的，他掩藏得太好了，从来不曾流露一丝一毫，我们以为那场噩梦已经过去了，但是……”Elrond终于说不下去了，紧紧抿上了嘴唇。

Thranduil心中像被什么东西猛地蜇咬了一下。这沉默太过残忍，而他不知道能说什么安慰他。

“我终于明白我之前有多天真。我以为躲在象牙塔里面就可以对那些不公不义视而不见，生活在一个我臆想出来的完美世界就可以逃避责任。真相是没有人可以置身事外，命运公平得可怕。我兄弟的死让我懂得我这一生的使命何在。我要改变这个世界。我要让它更公正，更美好。我要看到正义得到伸张，弱者获得保护，穷人不受歧视，少数群体一样享有他们应有的权益。我想让Elros的悲剧再也不会上演。我不要隔岸观火，我要投身其中。我想被它席卷，被它淹没，成为它的一部分，感受它，触摸它，同时也改变它，塑造它。”

Elrond不知什么时候站直了身体，背影颀长，肩膀平阔。他突然意识到自己吐露了太多心事，有些尴尬地自嘲道：“我听起来像是个高中生，对吗？”

Thranduil轻轻笑了起来，蓝绿色眼睛定定地看着他的侧脸。

“不，我高中时候都没这么想过。”

“Mirkwood都是马基雅维利主义者。”

“我们只是清醒而已。”

“我承认梦想是一种奢侈品，如果说Elros给我留下了什么，最珍贵的恐怕就是这个。人活着总得为了点什么。”

“不仅如此，荣誉，尊严，全部都是。”

“你以为我不明白吗？凡事都有代价。”

Thranduil走到他身边，两个人并肩站在落地窗前，望着外面安静的风暴。

“你看这城市，混乱，肮脏，但是又充满生机，就好像一个人在非常年轻的时候，充满了不确定性，也因此有无限可能。当我们长大了，成熟了，结婚生子，事业有成，看起来是像搭积木一样一块块搭建起人生的城堡，其实也是一块块堵死了其他的道路和选择。这就是代价。我们这样的人，拥有这样的人生，应该是被无数人羡慕着嫉妒着。但是如果有另外一种可能，有另外一个平行宇宙…… 谁规定人生一定要以成功与否衡量呢？二十年以前，对我来说，一切皆有可能。但是如今不是了。我们不知不觉定义了自己。我们亲手给自己带上枷锁，无法逃脱。我喜欢在夜晚俯瞰这座城市，它给了我一种幻觉，让我觉得一切都还可以重新开始，我还可以成为一个少年，背后是一无所有的往昔，前方是无限可能的未来。”

“Elrond，你知道有很多选择永远都不晚，只要你愿意。”

“命运是写在性格里的，而性格写在基因、家庭以及境遇里。自从我们出生那一刻起，一切都无法改变。”

“没想到你竟然是个愤世嫉俗的人。”

“不，恰恰相反，我极为现实，我乐于接受现实。”

“实际上你对现实生活相当满意。”

“是的，我能有什么不满意的呢？”

“你只是讨厌被定义。”

两个人不由自主地同时转头看向对方。他们离得太近了，几乎鼻息相闻。

Thranduil低下头不着痕迹地向后退了一步，金发的末梢轻轻划过Elrond的肩膀。隔着布料，Elrond似乎仍然感到了那一丝麻痒。

两个人都有片刻的不知所措。Thranduil先转过头去，“我要走了。”

Elrond的眼睛里闪过了一丝犹豫。

“Thranduil？”

金发男人已经走出了几步，听到自己的名字，又回过身来。

“我今天晚上大概……没时间回家了。你看我这样子……”他低下头看看自己的衬衣，苦笑着说，“西装外套我有一件在办公室，衬衣刚刚好都送去洗了。不知道你有没有在办公室有备用的，借我穿一天？”

Thranduil怔了一下。

“我看我们体型差不多……如果不方便就算了。”

Thranduil想了一下，一时没觉得有什么不妥。尽管是量身定制，他的衬衣也都是白色和浅蓝色，没有任何私人化的图案，不必顾虑会被人发现。

与此同时，在内心更深的地方，一点奇异的疑惑渐渐生长出来。

高强度的工作和无法预知的突发事件令几乎所有律师在办公室都会多留一身正装以备不时之需。两个男人互相借穿一次衬衣，也不是件多么大不了的事。他们身材相仿，年龄相仿，地位相仿——这意味着自己精良的战甲不会使对方失了身份。再说，大半夜的，这办公室里也确实没有第二个合适的人选。

但是，他们到底是不同的。Elrond到底对自己了解多少？

他把这点疑惑按了下去。不要想多了。他笃定地对自己说。

“可以，我给你拿过来试试。不过不保证合适。”Thranduil偏过头，微笑着说，“我父亲说得对。你还真是个……”

“嗯？”

Thranduil走到门口，回过身来看了他一眼，想了想笑了。

“没什么。”


	12. Chapter 12

Celebrian打开家门，手中的钥匙还没挂起，背后三个孩子已经冲进了客厅，留下门口一地杂乱的书包和鞋。她脸色不好，眼眶发青，金发潦草地在脑后扎了个马尾。昨夜对她是个折磨，她手握电话，坐在沙发上一直枯坐到天明。她不知道到底是哪里出了差错。他们那如河流一样平缓宁静的婚姻，怎么会突然暗流汹涌，她温和的丈夫，又为什么会突然如此暴怒。她犹豫着想像平时一样打个电话问他要不要回家吃晚饭，却在拨出的一刻按灭了屏幕。

她并没有做错什么，也不应该是低头的那个。

她缓慢地弯下身子准备换鞋，动作却突然僵住了。Elrond的鞋端端正正地摆在鞋架上。她瞄了一眼客厅，孩子们刚刚打开电视，在沙发上坐成一排。踌躇了片刻，她还是走上楼去。

卧室的床上躺着一个人。她慢慢走过去，黑发男人把自己紧紧裹在被子里，脸色白得像纸，双眼紧闭，全身微微发颤。

Celebrian伸出手覆在丈夫的额头上。

果然。

心中的郁结被掌心的滚烫渐渐熔化。她俯下身体，隔着被子轻轻搂住丈夫，拍拍他的后背，“嘿，Elrond，你发烧了。”

黑发男人长出一口气，眼睛都没睁开，“我知道。我吃过药了。”

Celebrian这时才看到床头柜上摆着水和药瓶。她拿起玻璃杯，还是温热的。

“你刚刚回来？”

“嗯。”黑发男人应了一声，又没了动静。 

她想问你吃过饭了没有，要不要退热贴，还有从什么时候开始觉得难受的，为什么不早点回来，话堵在喉咙却说不出口。她等了一会儿，他好像昏昏沉沉地睡过去了。她叹了口气，站起来想去厨房拿体温计，刚刚走出两步，黑发男人含混地叫她：“Celebrian。”

她定在门口。

“对不起。”

这就是她所需要的一切。她爱着他，一如既往。

 

又过了一天一夜Elrond还是高烧不退，被Celebrian押着去了医院，胸片清晰显示肺部感染。之后的两个礼拜Celebrian陪着他每天两次到医院打吊瓶，回家以后他躺着休息，Celebrian还要操持家务照顾孩子，眼瞧着憔悴了下去。Elrond心中歉疚，两人之前的一点罅隙似乎已经完全消失不见。

一个下午Elrond正半靠在床上闭目养神，模糊之间听见电话铃响了。过了一会儿，Celebrian悄声走进来，把电话递给他，“Thranduil找你。”

他接过来，对方的声音里有些犹豫，“Elrond，你怎么样？Lindir说你病了。”

“还好，快好了。”

“你听起来……可不像快好了的样子。”

Elrond的脑子昏昏的，喉咙火烧火燎地难受。对方也没再说话，两个人就这么沉默着。 

“有什么事吗？”最后Elrond还是开口了。

“Smaug有点问题，几个知名分析师发表了一些不利的言论，之后股价开始暴跌。我想还是告诉你一声。” 

“嗯。”Elrond的脑子费力地运转着，半晌却只是叹息了一声，“你多加小心。”

挂断电话，他把无绳话机放在腿上，又闭着眼睛想了一会儿，之后拨了办公室的电话。

“Lindir，一会儿来的时候，把最近关于Smaug的报道全部打印好，连同Smaug的文件夹一并带过来。”Lindir每天傍晚时分会到他家交接文件。

Lindir应了下来。

“还有什么别的要紧事吗？”

“应该没有什么了。我下午问过Thranduil需不需要我带话，他说没什么。”

他的太阳穴突突跳着疼，一个疑问隐隐约约晃上心头，他还没准确捕捉到这个疑问是什么，Celebrian又走进房间，“吃饭了。”她轻轻地坐在床边，“你感觉怎么样？”

 

在家休养的最后一个星期日下午，Elrond正在书房办公，远远地听见家门咚地被撞开，随后一群半大小子变声期的公鸭嗓呼啸着由远而近。Elrond这才想起来，前几天是双子的生日，因为他生病才将生日会拖延到了这个周末。 

他走到客厅，七八个身着球衣的男孩子正聚精会神地跪在电视机前打游戏。听到脚步声，男孩们纷纷站起来，一本正经地向他问好。他温和地笑着说欢迎，眼睛却落在金发少年Legolas身上。他对着男孩想问什么，终究还是咽了回去，摇摇头回了书房。坐在书桌前他发了会儿呆，不知怎地想起他生病前的那个晚上，他望向一片迷蒙雨雾，而玻璃窗上映着的是两个人的倒影。

晚餐是Celebrian精心准备的，男孩子们吃得开心极了。饭后，双子央求父亲再让他们和朋友们玩一会儿游戏，父亲叹了口气同意了。Elrond坐在沙发上心不在焉地翻着杂志，突然间门铃响了。

他打开门，大门外台阶下站着的男人抬起头来，一头灿金长发撞进了他的视线。他一愣，“Thranduil！”

金发男人穿着一件半长的深灰色风衣，金发被拢进红格子的羊毛围巾里，从屋子里面透出来的灯光打在他身上，照得他整个人都在发光。他好像也吃了一惊，“这居然是你家——我还真没想到。”随后他迅速镇定了下来，仰着脸微微一笑：“我来接Legolas。”

Elrond回过神，把他让进门来，“进来坐吧。孩子们玩得正开心。”

Thranduil跟着他后面走进来，“你这可是病得不轻，瘦了这么多。”

Elrond回过头来笑笑，“已经没事了。下周一就去公司。”

穿过走廊到了起居室，Legolas正在为Elladan助阵，见是父亲来了，兴奋的表情溢于言表，却又不好意思当着伙伴们的面与父亲亲昵。Thranduil也不点破，叉着胳膊看几个孩子兴奋地大呼小叫。Elrond和他并排站了一会儿，才觉出自己的失礼。“进书房坐坐吧，让小伙子们玩他们的。”

Thranduil随着Elrond走进了他的书房。书房面积相当大，正对着门的是一扇通向阳台的玻璃门，另外三面墙壁全是顶天立地的嵌入式书架，整整齐齐摆满了书籍。宽大的写字台冲着房门摆在背靠玻璃门的位置上，桌前放着两把造型优美的皮质扶手椅。天色已经全黑，Elrond打开了灯，走到玻璃门前把窗帘拉上，坐在写字台之后。

Thranduil从容地脱下风衣，搭在扶手椅的靠背上，一边打量着一边啧啧赞叹，“怪不得你不爱在办公室加班。”

他背着手在书架前缓缓踱步，一排排看过去，最后在门边停了下来。靠近门的角落放着一架黑胶唱机，旁边的书架上从上到下全是黑胶唱片。

“不知道你还收藏这个。”

“好多年的小爱好。想不想看看？”

Elrond走了过来，指着旁边的标签向他解说，“声乐，钢琴，交响乐，室内乐。里面按作曲家的字母排序。这边是各种合集。”

“你这儿可真不赖啊，有不少好东西……”Thranduil一只手指轻轻拨过唱片，头微微偏过好从缝隙中看到唱片的封面，金发就随着这一偏头的微小动作从肩膀上滑落下来。Elrond看着他的侧脸不觉有点怔忪。

“看来你是真的喜欢巴赫。”

Elrond点点头，“是。数学一样的精密严谨。”

“Art of fugue[1]. Leonhardt……大键琴1953年这个版本的可不多见。”

“哈，这是我最得意的收藏之一。试试？”

说话间Elrond把黑胶小心翼翼地从纸套里面拿出来，放在唱机之上，用两个手指夹起唱臂，将唱针轻轻摆在唱片之上。一阵轻微的嘈杂之后，音乐流水一样倾泻在整个房间里面。Elrond半闭上了眼睛，沉浸在清冽的琴声中。

“我小时候把这辈子的Bach都听够了。”Thranduil突然说。他睁开眼睛，金发男人正伸出骨节清晰修长有力的双手放在眼前端详，语气淡淡的，“那时候冬天真冷。我大概八九岁吧，还在弹巴赫的二部创意曲，琴房不知道为什么突然停了暖气，我的好几个指尖都被冻裂了。我也不敢停下来，因为我父亲就在楼下听着。过了很久，他进来给我纠正错误，看见琴键上的血迹没说话，拿了个胶布给我缠上，又用手帕把琴键擦干净，然后示意我继续。我的手指当时全是麻的。等到后来缓过劲儿来，那种感觉真是……”他轻笑着摇了摇头，没说下去。

Elrond不自觉地皱起了眉头。他不敢想象那是怎样一副画面，也不敢想象那是怎样一种疼痛。雪白的琴键，鲜红的血迹，璀璨的金发……

“你父亲对你……很严格。”

“他心里有股狠劲儿。他能下得去狠手，不论是别人，对我，还是对他自己。”金发男人顿了顿，“我们Mirkwood家的人都这样。”

Elrond沉默了。

金发男人继续检阅Elrond的收藏。“啊，这是……”

“对，卡鲁索。[2]”

“听这个吧。”

Elrond取下巴赫，换上了卡鲁索。Thranduil坐回扶手椅，整个身体放松下来。他们从Core 'Ngrato[3]听到Una Furtiva Iagrima[4]，最后是E Lucevan Le Stelle[5]。暖黄的灯光不十分明亮，黑胶唱机发出哗啦哗啦的杂音，醇厚的声音遥远又清晰，显得屋里格外静谧。

“And the stars were shining.

And the earth was scented.

The gate of the garden creaked

And a footstep grazed the sand...

Fragrant, she entered,

And fell into my arms.

……”[6]

 

“对不起，我打扰了你们吗？”Celebrian突然推门进来，“要吹生日蜡烛了。”

“没有，当然没有。”Elrond站起来，垂着眼睛走到妻子身边。他罕有地横过手臂揽住妻子的肩膀。

Celebrian被这意想不到的亲密搞糊涂了。她迷惑地看向丈夫，“呃——那你们继续？”

金发男人低着头站起来。“不了，真的太晚了，我们该走了。抱歉打扰了这么久。Rivendell夫人，晚安。”柔和的灯光打在他线条坚硬的眉骨之上，将那双蓝绿色的眼眸覆盖在深深的阴影之中。他捡起搭在沙发背上的风衣和围巾，目不斜视地往外走，到了门口，侧过脸来，抿起嘴角点了点头，算作告别。

“至少吃过生日蛋糕吧？”Celebrian期待地对着他的背影说。

Thranduil的脚步没停。“不了，我在车里等。让Legolas吃完蛋糕出来找我。"

Celebrian惶恐地转向丈夫，“我说错话了么？”

Elrond闭上眼睛，前所未有的无力感铺天盖地淹没了他。他的嘴唇翕动，声音低得自己都听不见，“你没错。”

是我错了。

 

 

[1]赋格的艺术(德文 : DieKunst der Fuge), BWV1080，是巴赫(1685-1750)的一部未完成的杰作。作品大约在1740年代初期或更早开始创作。现存最早的草稿，内有12个赋格以及两个卡农是巴赫于1745年所复写保留下来的。此份保存下来的草稿有细微不同的地方，标题被巴赫的女婿Johann Christoph Altnickol 改为 : Die Kunstder Fuga。该作的第二版本在巴赫死后的1751年出版。其中包括了14首赋格曲和4首卡农，巴赫音乐权威研究专家 Christoph Wolff 指出：“这部作品的主要目的，就是要在一部音乐作品里，尽可能地深度发掘复音音乐对位法所有可能。”——来自维基百科

极为值得一听，强烈推荐——来自楼主我

[2]恩里科·卡鲁索 (Enrico Caruso，1873年2月25日－1921年8月2日)，意大利著名男高音歌唱家，被认为是有史以来最著名的男高音。不单在歌剧方面发展，卡鲁索在20世纪头两个年代还演唱当时的流行曲，而且还是那个年代的录音先锋。卡鲁索有力、宽厚和优美的声线，通过他的录音传遍大西洋两岸，成为当年最著名的明星，因此被誉为“一代歌王”。——维基百科

[3]《负心人》，意大利民歌

[4]《偷洒一滴泪》，歌剧《爱的甘醇》选段，作者多尼采蒂

[5]《今夜星光灿烂》，歌剧《托斯卡》选段，作者普契尼

[6] 这首歌是意大利文的，当然我也是不懂的。搜了下中文的翻译都不太满意，所以就找了段英文的放上来。


	13. Chapter 13

Elrond走进办公室。又是新的一天，平凡而忙碌。他随手打开电脑，一边喝着手里的咖啡一边随意地浏览本地新闻。稍微往下滚动了几下鼠标，一个标题刺进了他的眼睛：“金融巨鳄Draco Smaug昨日深夜被警方逮捕……”

他从椅子上弹了起来，抄起桌上的手机，翻到Thranduil的号码拨出去。

等了几秒钟，电话自动转接了语音信箱，金发男人一如既往清冷的声音，“我现在不方便接听您的电话，请留下您的电话和姓名，我会第一时间给您回电。”

Elrond烦躁地挂断电话，又走回办公桌前。他打开电脑里的公司通讯录，迅速搜到Thranduil的副手Galion Nandorian的号码。

占线。该死！

最后他终于打通了Taurial Silvan的电话。

“Taurial？我是Elrond。你知道Thranduil在哪？”

对方听起来气喘吁吁，“我正在赶往中央拘留所的路上。”

Elrond松了一口气。“你们这个团队没一个人找得到，真要命。随时通知我Smaug的进展，好吗？”

对方沉默了一下。“不是Smaug。是Thranduil。Thranduil被逮捕了。”

Elrond呆住了。

 

时间倒回十个小时之前。结束了一天的工作，Thranduil晃晃荡荡地穿过空无一人的办公室，乘电梯到了地下停车场。他走得很慢，脑子里还在过着合同的细节，皮鞋敲打在水泥地上，回声空荡荡地响彻整个楼层。

金发男人心不在焉地走到自己的车前。他正要掏出钥匙开门，突然间后脑被两只冰冷坚硬的东西紧紧顶住，耳边骤然响起暴喝：“不准转身！丢掉钥匙！趴在地上！把手背后！乱动我就打穿你的头！”还容不得反应过来，他已经被巨大的力量扑倒在地，余光中他只看到蓝色的制服上衣。

警察？这是在做梦吗？

暴喝还在继续：“口袋里有锋利的东西吗？小心我扭断你的胳膊！”清脆的两声咔嚓，他的手被冰冷的手铐锁死。

两个警察，全副武装，午夜，停车场蹲守。毫无疑问这是冲着他来的。

他被转过身来，第三个像是头头的警察走了过来。“只有钱包。”扣着他胳膊的警察将刚刚从他口袋里掏出来的东西递了出去。

第三个警察低头翻看钱包，Thranduil终于缓过口气来，“我做了什么？”

“少废话。”紧接着他被压上了警车。

之后的经历更加像是一场噩梦。到了警察局，他和一个全身恶臭的醉汉锁在一起，一只胳膊被手铐挂在墙上的铁环上。他的整个左臂已经完全失去了知觉，同伴令人作呕的气味还在一阵阵袭来。他再一次大声叫嚷道：“有人吗？我还没打电话。我知道我的权利。已经六个小时了。”

过了半天，终于有个警察施施然走了过来，一把撸掉了他的手表。

“嘿！”他终于爆发了，“我有权通知律师，我也有权知道起诉我的罪名。”

来人看都没看他一眼，“你知道什么人被捕之后最难熬吗？律师。想知道为什么？”

“因为我们知道我们的权利。”

“因为你们以为自己住在四季酒店。耐心点，你的权利都会有。我们现在很忙。”

给这个回答伴奏的，是旁边值班警察的鼾声。

 

Galion很快回了电话。警方对Draco Smaug这位大人物可以说得上是照顾周到，被捕后没多久他就得以打电话给自己的首席律师，自然是无人接听，于是他找到了Galion。Galion几乎与Elrond同时得知Thranduil被捕的消息，一时感觉焦头烂额。

Elrond当机立断把Lindir派过去支援，自己拨打了另外一个号码。

“Bilbo，你好吗？”

Bilbo Baggins，时任州助理检察官，是州检察官Gandalf Mithrandir手下的一员猛将。Elrond和Bilbo的相识还要归功于两个人共同的爱好：黑胶唱片。他们经常在同一家唱片店碰见，久而久之就成了朋友，相互交流一些收藏的心得。由于工作关系的微妙，两个人见面从来不提公事。不过到了今天，Elrond也确实顾不了那么多了。

“有个事情想请你帮忙。我的合伙人有可能被关押在中央拘留所，能不能帮我查一下？”

 

两小时后之后，闹哄哄的法庭。

Bilbo中等身材，其貌不扬。他站在法庭的最后面，没有任何人注意到他的存在。一只手突然一把抓住他的胳膊，“多谢你，Bilbo。”他的身体被这股力量不由自主地带着往前走去，“客气了Elrond，不过你可能不会感谢我的帮忙。”Bilbo笑得有些尴尬，“我刚刚发现我是公诉人。”

Elrond惊讶地看向他，“哇，这可真有意思。”

Bilbo笑着点了点头，“谁说不是呢？”

法庭一侧的玻璃墙后面又走出几个被捕人员。Elrond一眼看见了Thranduil。金发男人的长发略有些凌乱，神情依然镇定。Elrond凑到玻璃墙上的小孔前，“嘿，你还好吗？”

“你怎么知道的？”

“Taurial。”

“什么起诉罪名？”

“还不知道，估计与Smaug有关。Smaug昨夜也被捕了。”

“你带了钱保释？”

“出来仓促，我带了1000块，应该足够。放心，交给我。”

正说话间，法官叫了名字：“Thranduil Mirkwood！”

“无论怎样，我来说。”配合着一个警告的眼神，Elrond伸出食指压下他没说完的话。

“哇，Baggins检察官大驾光临，果然是贵宾级的案子啊。”法官不无揶揄。

“法官阁下，Thranduil Mirkwood先生被起诉特级重罪，属于……”

“什么？”Elrond震惊地转过头看向检察官。

Bilbo面无表情地继续，“属于无缓刑犯罪，最低刑期15年。”

Elrond嘴都合不上了，他向玻璃墙后的Thranduil转过头去。金发男人的反应也没比他好多少，本来就发白的脸色更是不见一丝血色。

“哇喔，罪名？”

“舞弊、洗钱以及共谋，法官阁下。我们要求法庭指定保释金超过200万美元。”

Elrond难以置信地向玻璃墙看过去，Thranduil紧紧皱着眉头，缓慢地摇了摇头。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

在这里我要诚恳向大家致歉，由于我前期准备工作的疏忽，在律政情节上出现了一个没办法继续圆下去的bug，只能先行自首。

首先要说明，本人非法律专业人士，所有的理解和认识来自于看过的几百集美剧（对，就是市面上能找到的所有律政题材的美剧）以及看过的一些书。虽然这个文很大一部分是法律题材，但是我是没本事自己编出一个案子来的，于是我借用了美剧好老婆《the good wife》里面第六季的一条重要剧情。如果我要是老老实实照搬原剧也没问题，好死不死地我还改造了一下（no zuo no die啊），结果就出现了一个不伦不类的问题。

可以看出，这个文的背景是在美国。因为好老婆讲得是芝加哥的事，那么本文假设也发生在芝加哥（美国各个州的法律都有差别）。美国的联邦制决定了他们有两套司法系统，一个是州的，一个是联邦的。地方警察对接州检察官，FBI对接联邦检察官（联邦检察官隶属于司法部）。如果大家还记得第九章里面，我提到了甘道夫是现任州检察长，正在竞选州长，也就是说这是个在州司法系统内的故事。原剧里面的犯罪事实是贩毒，这就没什么问题。结果我呢，把史矛格变成了金融机构犯罪，很不幸这貌似是属于FBI的调查范围，也就是说，这是联邦系统的。但是前文已经没办法改了。。。所以我只能假设，在这个四不像的AU里面，金融犯罪归州司法系统管辖。请各位特别注意，这在现实中是不对的。2001年著名的安然事件就是FBI调查的。当然，这个权限的界定也不是完全清晰的，很多美剧也对这种争执有过描写（《the closer》），在此不多说。

关于保释金额一点，原剧写得是贩毒，所以保释金额与贩卖毒品的市场价值相等。至于金融犯罪的保释金额——我就拍脑袋随便想了一个！我查了查也不是没有先例，几千万美金的也发生过。所以这里大家也不要计较，是我瞎写的！

不能排除我在以后写着写着还会发现这样那样的bug，一并先行致歉。但是只要我发现了，一定会在文后说明。


	14. Chapter 14

法官最终裁定保释金额为200万美金且需全额缴纳，Elrond几乎是在法官落槌的瞬间转身扑到了玻璃墙上，“我会召集合伙人筹集保释金，同时申请重审保释金额。会有办法的。”金发男人只来得及点了点头就被法警粗暴地扯着胳膊离开了。

刚刚走出法庭，Elrond掏出手机，发现有一个未接电话。

“Elrond，Smaug是怎么回事？”Lorien夫人的声音仍然是一派云淡风轻。

“Smaug被捕，Thranduil也被捕了。”他犹豫了一下，“我想请您帮我召集一个紧急会议。我们有麻烦了。”

挂了电话，他又给Galion打过去。Galion也刚刚从法庭上下来。Smaug的被诉罪名只有一项舞弊，保释金低到当庭就得以释放。

最后他找到了Taurial。“我需要Thranduil过去两个月的全部日程表。还有，”他顿了顿，“我需要你查清楚，他们手上有什么东西。”

 

Eldar的会议室里，气压低得让人喘不过气来。

“毫无疑问，检方没找到足够给Smaug定罪的证据，他们准备向Thranduil施压，逼他作证。”

“Thranduil为洗钱和舞弊提供法律意见……这怎么可能？该死，到底他落下了什么把柄？”

“这个把柄足够让检方有把握在预审之前搞定Thranduil，然后再修改Smaug的起诉书。”

“如果他真的作证了，Eldar几十年的名声就全毁了。律师对客户反戈相击，以后我们的生意还要不要做了？没人关心情况是怎样的，客户是否有过错。只背叛这一项——”

“不管怎么说，眼下的第一要务，我们需要200万美金。”

“Elrond，你倒是说说看，我们去哪找这200万美金？我们连工资都快发不出来了！还是你指望我们自己把养老的钱都拿出来？”

“钱会回来的，就是周转一下。”

“哼，什么时候回来？一年？两年？照这个架势这个案子还不一定要搞到什么时候。”

“所以你就让他在监狱里待上一年两年？他可是我们的伙伴！”

“不，他是你的伙伴。要不是你力主接受Smaug，我们又何必会到如今这步田地！”

“好了。”雍容华贵的Lorien夫人站了起来，双手下压，示意各位克制。“大家都冷静冷静。事已如此，Elrond说得对，首先是200万。我们都回去想想办法。”

 

 

搏击俱乐部里的空气浑浊，充满了汗水和荷尔蒙的浓烈气息。Taurial把长发高高束起，穿着桃红色的半截式运动上衣和黑色紧身裤，腹部隐隐露出马甲线。她轻盈地往里走去，眼睛迅速扫过整个房间。很快她就发现了目标，不自觉地微微笑了笑。

那是个小个子的年轻男人，长着一张讨人喜欢的娃娃脸。眼下他的头发一缕缕地贴在脸上，汗珠仍然在沿着蜜色的皮肤向下流淌。他站在搏击台的一角，正带着拳击手套对着从天花板上吊下来的沙袋发起攻击。

“嘿！”Taurial扶着搏击台的栏杆纵身一跃跳到台上。小个子男人朝她看了一眼，抄起搭在肩膀上的毛巾，一边擦汗一边迎向她。

“嘿。”男人低着头，两只手不自在地绞着毛巾。

“你怎么了，这么没精打采。”Taurial故作惊奇地望着他。

“呃——没，没什么。”男人咬着嘴唇，终于抬起头。“找我什么事？”

Taurial抓住他的一只胳膊，一边拽着他一边环视四周有没有人注意到他们。男人的脸涨得通红，却听话地跟着她走到角落。

“Kili，听着——我们是朋友。像我上次说的，我——很荣幸，那是真心话。不管怎么样，我不希望我们的友谊受到影响，你明白吗？”

Kili闷闷地应了一声，低着头不再说话。

“我要问你件事。我老板的事。”

“你老板怎么了？”

“得了Kili，你对我撒谎哪次成功过？”

Kili终于抬起头，眼神变得犀利，这让他终于像是个警察。“Taurial，你知道我不能告诉你。”

“Kili。”Taurial叹息着看着他，“我不愿意这么说，但是——你欠我的可是一条命。”

Kili看着红发女人，脸上神色变幻，最后终于下定决心一样地说：“你老板有罪。”

“什么罪？难道你真信他会为洗钱或者舞弊出谋划策？他也许不讨人喜欢，但是他绝对不蠢。”

“相信我，Taurial，证据确凿。”

“能怎么个确凿法？”

Kili的黑眼睛炯炯有神地盯着Taurial，这应该是这位年轻警察工作时的样子。

“非常——确凿。你能想到最确凿的那种。”

“人证？”

“不仅如此。”

“证人会撒谎。”

“但是录音不会。”

Taurial终于说不出话来。她的眼睛失神了很短的时间，然后又迅速聚焦，“嘿Kili，怎么会有录音？难道……”

Kili叹了口气，“Taurial，你老板完了。我们等这个机会等了很久。”

“所以你们早就……而且你们还有线人对吗？天哪……”Taurial觉得呼吸都困难起来了。

“而且，如果我是你，会离这个烂摊子越远越好。”

“为什么？”

“你觉得我们为什么会想要拿下Smaug？”

Taurial勉强地维持着平静的面容，她挑挑眉示意男人继续。

“他的钱——来得不干净，去得也不干净。Smaug这个案子不是一般的高智商犯罪。他非常危险。是传统意义上的危险。”

Taurial彻底呆住了。Kili没等她回答，已经转身向更衣室走去。

 

Elrond急匆匆地往法庭走去，兜里的手机突然震了起来。

“Elrond，Smaug被当庭释放了？”Taurial的声音非常急切。

“是的。”

“天——你要去见Smaug。马上。”

“怎么了？我这就要进法庭了。刚刚法官办公室给我打电话，是保释庭。应该是听审重新考虑保释金的动议。没想到这么快。”

“我现在去法庭找你。”

Elrond挂了电话推门进了法庭。Bilbo已经站在法官面前等待了。

“好了，各位。我理解各位希望重审Thranduil Mirkwood的案子。是这样吗，Baggins助理检察官？”

“是的，法官阁下。”

“事实上，法官阁下，我提出了减少保释金额的动议。”

“是的，你的动议被驳回。Baggins助理检察官？”

“法官阁下，Rivendell先生是Mirkwood先生的合伙人，他同时也是Draco Smaug即与本案相关的犯罪嫌疑人的代理律师。”

“所以你想取消Rivendell先生作为被告代理律师的资格？”

“是的，法官阁下。”

“法官阁下，Thranduil Mirkwood选择我作为他的律师，已经放弃了所有利益冲突的考虑。”

“是的，但是法庭没有放弃。检方动议被批准。”

Elrond完全没想到事情会是这么个走向。法官落槌，Bilbo转过脸来：“这是件好事，我们不会在法庭上针锋相对了。”

Elrond看着他没说话。

“所以Elrond，这会影响我们的友谊吗？”

Elrond慢慢摇了摇头，“我希望不会。”


	15. Chapter 15

Elrond沉默地坐在接见室的椅子上等待。通往囚室的门打开了，Elrond急切地站起来，却在看见来人的时候忍不住露出了忍俊不禁的表情。

Thranduil穿着土黄色的囚服，标志性的长发被剪短，下巴上也冒出了一层胡茬。Elrond挑了挑眉，“呃——挺不错，我是说，你的新造型。”

“我相信你带来了一些好消息，除了夸赞我的新造型？”Thranduil没好气地翻了个白眼。

“很不幸，全是坏消息。” Elrond的语气沉了下去。“当初到底你是怎么找到Smaug的？”

“算是个巧合。我去参加一个会议，Smaug也在，我们聊了几句，他说他需要一个新的律师。他对原来的律师事务所不满意。”

“Sauron？”

“对。我让Taurial做了调查。Smaug有心洗白，Sauron的名声——你也是知道的了。”

“所以你知道Smaug有问题？一直都知道？你为什么不告诉我？”

“不是什么大问题。再说我们代理的部分全无破绽。有什么可怕？”

Elrond深吸了一口气，“那你知道不知道其实Smaug和Sauron一直还有接触？Sauron接管了他全部见不得人的生意。而且——”Elrond紧盯着金发男人，试图从他的表情中看出一丝一毫泄露的心思。“警方现在怀疑，Smaug与更黑暗的组织有联系，也许正是通过Sauron。”

“Sauron可不容易对付。”

“所以他们把你作突破口。”

“你不会真的觉得我会教唆他们做违法的事吧？”

“但是他们现在就是有你的录音。Thranduil，事情很棘手。”

金发男人低下头沉默了，一截短发搭在额头上，在阳光下闪闪发光。

“保释金——我们还在想办法。”

“我有些存款，没有200万，但是也能派上些用场。你可以联系我的会计师。我会写授权给你。” 

“好的。最后，我被取消你的代理律师资格。”

Thranduil低头苦笑了一下，“真是好多惊喜啊。”

Elrond摊开手，“没错。”

“去找Thorin。”

Elrond愣了片刻，“Thorin？我没听错？”

“是。尽管我不喜欢他，但是他是个好律师。再说，他需要这么一个案子为他重塑形象，他会比任何人都更渴望成功。”

“好。我回去就找他。”Elrond点了点头。

两个人沉默了片刻。“Thranduil。”Elrond犹豫着开了口，“Taurial刚刚找过我，她让我转告你，Smaug比我们认为的要危险得多。她甚至要求我直接去找Smaug表示我们的诚意。我现在不再是你的代理律师了，不过我还是想问问你的意见——关于Smaug，你怎么打算？”

金发男人的目光瞬间变得锋利起来，语气也浸透了彻骨的冷意，“Elrond，难道在这个时候你还想让我牺牲自己保全Eldar？”

Elrond深吸了一口气，“你能不能不要总是用最大的恶意揣摩我？毕竟我们——至少在我看来，你我之间并不仅仅是合伙人。我把你当作一个朋友。”

“那你现在是以哪个身份在问我？”

“两个都有。作为Eldar的管理合伙人，我希望你能以大局为重。作为你的朋友，我担忧你的安全。”

金发男人往前凑了凑，整个上身的重量全都压在支在桌上的两只前臂上，一双蓝绿色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着对方，“检方既然这么有把握，说明根据目前他们所掌握的证据，这个案子到了大陪审团那里我们必输。我要是真的被定罪入狱，也就一切休提。你觉得我会在乎Eldar的所谓大局又或是我的所谓安全？所以没错，如果检方的协议足够好，我会接受。”

“时间到。”狱警走过来，金发男人被强迫着站起来。

“Thranduil——”Elrond也站起身，金发男人一边被拉扯着一边定定地看着他，他突然喉咙发紧，脑子里一片空白，“我会帮你。”

 

Elrond和Lindir从电梯走出来，前台接待站起来，“请问找哪位？”

“Oakenshield先生，我们有约。”

接待员低头查看了下记录，随后微笑着把他们让进了会议室。Erebor的装修极尽讲究，从墙壁到天花板全部用深色实木装饰，完全一副不惜血本的架势。

“稀客啊，Elrond。”两个人正在欣赏挂在墙上的家族画像，背后传来一个洪亮低沉的声音。Lindir还是第一次见到这位传说中的人物。Thorin Oakenshild身材不高，但是极为魁梧，须发浓密，一双海蓝色眼睛目不转睛地看着来客。

“Thorin，好久不见。”两个男人亲近地互相拍着后背，“请容我介绍，Lindir Figwit。”

Lindir露出招牌笑容与Thorin寒暄握手，主宾落座之后，Elrond先开了口：“你这里可真够气派。”

Thorin一只胳膊搭在椅子背上，身子微微倾斜着对着客人，从容地说：“Elrond，我最讨厌你们Eldar这爱兜圈子的毛病。直说吧，什么事？”

Elrond微微一笑，移开了视线，“看来你是决意要恢复Erebor的荣光。现在我给你提供一个机会，就看你要不要接受。”

Thorin长笑几声，震得房间里的家具都跟着嗡嗡作响，“看来是和Thranduil有关系？这是他的主意，还是你的主意？别那么看着我，我也有我的路子。”

“是他提出来的，不过我很赞成。”

“某种意义上，我还要感谢他。要不是他捷足先登，现在身陷囹圄的恐怕就成了我。虽然我和Thranduil一直关系不好，但是我不相信他会做这样的事。当然，至于他选择我代理他——我也不得不说，十分令人钦佩。”

“所以——你接受了？”

“我想你大概还有别的条件？”

Elrond笑了起来，“看来Thranduil确实没选错人。没错，我还有条件。我要Lindir做你的次席律师。”

“嗯？”Thorin挑着眉，意味深长地看着他，“你信不过我？”

“你多心了。一切决策由你和Thranduil商量，Lindir是协调人。毕竟有大量的证据和材料还在Eldar，你说对吗？”

Thorin把目光转向一直沉默不语的Lindir，“Lindir the lamb？久仰大名。”


	16. Chapter 16

身着统一囚服的囚犯三三两两在大笼子一样的休息室里聊天。这是拘留所的放风时间，Thranduil一个人坐在条桌前发呆。他庆幸狱警把他的长发剪短，这让他敛去了不少光华，更像个普通人。即便如此，他仍然与周围的一切格格不入。不怀好意的目光，别有用心的碰撞，呵斥与辱骂，消耗与等待，他不是忍受不了这些，他只是觉得没有必要。他不是圣徒，也无心用牺牲的姿态赢取什么。检方故意拖沓的工作效率和高到匪夷所思的保释金都无非是向他施压，让他体会这种文火慢炖的煎熬。这策略无耻却有效。他不得不承认，在这场拉锯战中，自己已经失掉了最重要的筹码：耐心。

他没办法想象自己在这个地方度过审判前漫长的时光，但是保释金确实是个麻烦。Elrond毫无疑问会尽他所能地游说其他合伙人，但是他并不心存指望。除非经济形势突然好转，又或是检方大发慈悲，他恐怕要在这里呆上至少一年半载。他痛恨失去控制的感觉，更痛恨把希望寄托在别人身上。如果Mirkwood不曾败落，区区保释金怎么会是个问题。他自嘲地笑了笑，要怪也只能怪自己运气太差吧。

“嘿。”一个身材壮硕的黑人大剌剌地坐在他的面前，金发男人挑着眉毛看向对方。这些日子以来，这种挑衅性的行为并不是第一次发生。以他现在糟糕的心情，他不介意和谁干上一架。

“你是律师？”黑人口音很重，眯着的眼睛里闪着野兽一样的光。

“是，有什么可为你效劳？不过，我的收费可不便宜。”

“我觉得你会给我一个不错的折扣。”

“这么肯定？”

“有人托我带一个口信。他让我告诉你两个字，绿叶。我不知道是什么意思。你知道吗？”

这两个字如同雷鸣在他耳畔炸开，Thranduil的脸上瞬间血色褪尽。他见过死亡最可怖的模样，有些事绝无侥幸，失去与毁灭只在弹指之间。那些血与火绵延在他经年无尽的噩梦之中，虽然遥远却从未远离。

这世上他在意的其实不多，但这是他的心，他的命，他流尽最后一滴血要保护的人。他觉得喘不过气来。

“看来这真是个管用的优惠券。听着，我没时间等你。”

“我现在就给你我的回复。”他的声音微微发颤，两只手不自觉地紧紧抵在桌面上。

“噢不是这个，我不需要你的回复。那个人说你会懂的。我要的是另外一样东西。”

男人的袖管里露出了一小截亮闪闪的东西。那是一把刀，胶布缠成的把手已经看不出原本的颜色。

“那个人要你的一根指头。我倒没想到原来你是这么个美人儿，说真的我有点下不去手。”男人的眼神里流露出了显而易见的轻佻。“不过我可不敢违背那个人的意思。看来你也一样，看看这两个字把你吓成了什么样。我是个怜香惜玉的人，所以我给你打点折扣。天知地知你知我知，好吗？这是个测试，你得好好表现。听着，你摔倒在铁栏上，割伤了自己，就是这样，随便你怎么说。即使是对你的律师也是一样，你摔倒了割伤了自己。你也不知道怎么回事。现在你数到五，然后你喊警卫，好吗？你懂了吗？”

男人目不转睛地看着Thranduil的脸，刀子从袖管滑出，无声无息在Thranduil的左手上一抹。随后男人以同他的体型不相匹配的灵活转身离开。

金发男人死死盯着自己平摊着的左手，鲜血迅速在桌面上汇成溪流，又顺着桌角流到了地上。他本能地用右手死命按住伤手的手腕，剧烈的疼痛在每一根神经末梢爆裂开来。

一，二，三，四，五。他缓缓站起来，将伤手举起，汩汩涌出的鲜血沿着手指手腕染红了半边囚衣。

他不需要喊警卫了。

 

Elrond关上办公室的门，打开电视，准备开始享用他刚刚托人买回来的午餐。

“州长竞选白热化进行中，现在为您直播州长Sarumen Isengard与其强有力的竞争者、现任州检察长Gandalf Mithrandir的辩论实况……”

手机突然响了。“你在办公室？有没有空？”Lindir讲得很慢，声音在电话里似乎有一种刻意为之的宽慰。

他本能地觉得不好，“怎么了？”

“Thranduil出了点事。”

“出了点事？”

“你来吧，我和Thorin刚刚从拘留所离开。他——没让我找你，但是我想你还是来的好。”

“到底怎么回事？”

Lindir犹豫了一下，“你来看看才知道。另外，刚刚他告诉我们他改变了主意。如果条件是指证Smaug，他不会接受检方的任何协议。Thorin和我现在去找Smaug，Thranduil坚持让我们马上通知他。”

Elrond扔下手中的三明治，抄起钥匙就出了门。他紧紧咬着嘴唇，抓住方向盘的手指节发白，一个可怕的猜测在头脑中渐渐成型。

别多想，他对自己说，别多想。

他觉得自己在接待室里等待了很久，另一侧的门才打开。金发男人脸色极差，神情却是一如既往地倨傲。Elrond的视线凝结在了他的左手之上。那只手被纱布厚厚地包扎起来——Elrond突然感到如坠冰窟。

那只手的小指，只剩下了一半。

金发男人慢慢坐下，大大方方地把两只手放在桌上，坦然地看着对方。

“你这是——？”

“我——摔倒了。刚刚好摔在了——”金发男人咬牙切齿地一字字从齿缝间挤出来。他看着Elrond的眼睛，那双灰色眼睛里巨大的震惊随着他的话语慢慢退去，涌上来的是深刻的悲哀和痛惜。他知道对方已经全然明了，索性闭上嘴，不再继续维持这个全无说服力的谎言。

Elrond颤抖着伸手想抓住什么，却又在伸出的瞬间如同碰到了一层肉眼不可见的电网一样缩了回来。那曾是一双多么美的手。他还没听过他弹过巴赫，他明明可以阻止这一切发生——

“Thranduil，我会申请转狱。我——”他的视线落在对面的墙壁上。他不敢看他，他已经用尽全部克制力保持冷静，而对方的任何一丝表情都会让他崩溃。他下意识地攥紧了双手，关节发出了吱吱的声音。

“这不是换地方能解决的问题。我没有选择。”金发男人的语气清清淡淡，好像说得是与自己无关的事情。说完他沉默下来，右手轻轻抚摸着自己左手的纱布。止痛药让他麻木了少许，而疼痛仍然像潮汐一样冲刷着他的神经。

“上次见面我应该坚持的，我应该当时马上就去找Smaug，和他谈谈，我应该早想办法把你弄出来——”

“Elrond，这不是你的错。”

Elrond低下头等了一会儿。再抬起头来的时候，那双灰眼睛终于恢复了平静。一贯的温和神色再也不见，取而代之的是燃烧着的凶狠和坚决。

“我会救你。”

两个人的目光相交，Thranduil从来不曾在他的眼睛里见过这样的力量。不等回答，Elrond决然地站起身来，转身离开。他走得很快，不曾回头。


	17. Chapter 17

“Celebrian，有时间吗？”

吃完了晚餐，孩子们帮着母亲收拾好了餐桌之后就像小鸟一样飞回了楼上自己的房间。等Celebrian长吁一口气走出厨房，Elrond已经坐在电视前的沙发上等着她。她愣了一下，Elrond在家里很少用这么严肃的口吻和她说话。

她坐下，Elrond握住她还有些潮湿的手，“我有事和你商量。”她的视线落在放在面前茶几上摆着的一摞文件上。她用空闲的一只手拿起来翻看。

“二次抵押贷款？”她惊疑地看向丈夫。

Elrond安抚地拍着她的手背，“Thranduil被逮捕了，检方想通过他指证另外一个嫌疑人，给他定了特别高的保释金金额。你知道现在所里的情况也很不好，所以……”

“所以你就把我们的房子给抵押了？”

“Celebrian，你知道这只是周转一下，他不可能弃保潜逃的。”

“他自己就没有积蓄或者投资吗？”

“我和他的会计师谈过了。这些年Oropher他们父子基本把Mirkwood的分红全部都再次投资回去，所以真是——我也没想到他们竟然这么寒酸。当然，Mirkwood的崛起也就更容易理解。”

“如果我说不同意呢？你一向把家庭和工作分得清楚。诚然Thranduil是你的工作伙伴，甚至更进一步，是你的朋友。但是也仅仅如此。你不止他一个朋友，我相信在他那边也是同样。我看不出你必须这么做的理由。”她一边说着一边站了起来。

“Celebrian，他不能再在拘留所待下去了。他受到了人身威胁——”他咬着牙说，“他被砍断了半根手指。”

Celebrian都快走到楼梯了，听到这句全身一震，回过了身来。

“如果Elros当年，如果他当年——”

Celebrian定了片刻，又走了回来。黑发男人低着头，双手不自觉间已经紧紧攥成了拳头，她坐在他身旁，用力把他的手展平，柔声道：“Elrond，你不需要为Elros责怪自己。”

Elrond回握住了妻子的手。Celebrian感觉到了一丝不易察觉的颤抖。

“Thranduil不会是Elros。他是个坚强的人，我能感觉得到。”

“可是我不能再错了。”Elrond终于抬起了头，整个眼眶全是红的。

Celebrian没说话，静静地凝视着丈夫，那双令她沉迷的烟灰色眼睛也坦然地回望着她。她莫名地想起双子生日会那次，她无意中走进书房的情景。两个男人分别坐在书桌的两侧，她的丈夫撑着下巴，金发男人仰面靠在沙发里。没有交谈，没有对视，只他们两个人就是一个世界，其他一切都被隔绝在外，安静又圆满。

她觉得自己不了解她的丈夫，从一开始就不了解，随着岁月的流逝越来越不了解。Elrond有一个遥远的内心世界，他并不曾抗拒任何人的开启，只是她从未到达。今天她突然意识到，那个金发男人，也许在那一刻已经走进了那个陌生的地方。至于之后他的亲密举动，更像是某种姿态，宣告的对象便是那个冰雪一样冷漠的男人。而金发男人的反应——她一直不曾去深想其中的意味。他的丈夫也许从不热情，但是无疑是个诚实的人。她对此深信不疑。她必须得相信些什么。

在今天的谈话中，比二次抵押贷款更让她震惊的是，Elrond甚至将金发男人和他的兄弟联系在了一起。在过去的几年里，Elros在这个家庭是个不能触碰的伤口，也是片无人涉足的禁区。Celebrian清楚地记得，在Elros冷清的葬礼结束之后，一直沉默不语的Elrond在推开家门之前哑着嗓子说了一句话：“从今以后，不要再给我过生日了。”就这样，这对兄弟最后的联系从此割断，Elros消失在了他们的生活里。但是她也知道，Elrond从不曾忘记。每年Elros的忌日，Elrond都会失踪一整天。去年那天暴雨，Elrond晚上回家的时候全身湿透，连鞋子里都能倒出水来。他不说，她也不问，这似乎成了他们之间的默契。

Elros在Celebrian的印象中并不深刻。Elros比他的哥哥还要安静低调，像风又像影子，从不会给别人增添一丝一毫的麻烦或不快。她始终记得在他们的婚礼上，身为伴郎的Elros向他们举杯祝福。那种发自内心的幸福微笑，从此之后再没有在他的脸上出现过。对此，不仅Elrond无法原谅自己的疏忽，Celebrian也不无歉疚。而她能做的，也就是让自己的丈夫好过一点。

“好，这次就依你。为了Elros。”

 

Thranduil觉得自己像是在梦境中行走。他被再次带到法庭一侧的玻璃墙后，Thorin和Bilbo两个人正并肩站在法官面前。Lindir向法官呈上一张支票，回身时别有深意地看了他一眼。Thorin娓娓道来：“如您所见，法官阁下，虽然被告对这种抢劫式的保释金额极为愤慨，我们还是想方设法凑齐了。Thranduil Mirkwood应被当庭释放。”

Bilbo侧过头来隔着远远的距离盯着Thranduil，“被告能在这么短的时间内筹集到这么大一笔钱，我方有理由质疑资金来源。”

“我们不准备回应这种毫无根据的怀疑。”

“很不幸，鉴于金额巨大，被告需要回答检方的问题。”法官把目光从支票上的巨额数字上抬起来，转到了Thorin的身上。

“如有必要，我方会提起资金来源听证。”

Thorin顿了顿说道：“保释金来自于Mirkwood先生的个人积蓄。”

Thranduil像是从一片混沌中被惊醒，这是什么意思？他当然知道自己并没有这么多钱。

Bilbo眯着眼睛看着Thorin，“两百万美元的现金，看来律师真是个好行业。”

法官举手制止了争论，“助理检察官先生，如果检方没有确实的证据表明保释金来源非法，此事到此为止。”

Bilbo从鼻子里哼了一声，没再提出反对。

 

两个小时之后，Thranduil已经站在了拘留所的大门口。空旷的停车场上稀稀落落地停着几辆车，他一一扫过去，没看到熟悉的人影。他知道肯定会有人来接他，因而也不着急，只是紧了紧身上的风衣。

天变凉了。

突然一辆黑色SUV的门打开了，一个金色的身影向他跑了过来。

“Ada！”

他还没反应过来，单薄纤细的身体已经扑到了他的怀里。心头陡然涌起的酸热迅速打败了他，他闭上眼睛，把脸埋在散落在胸前的柔软金发里，紧紧抱住了颤抖的少年。

父子两个拥抱了好一会儿才分开。父亲拍拍儿子的脸颊，“你怎么来了？不用上课的么？”

“是Elrond带我来的。”Thranduil这时才想起往少年的身后望去，黑发男人斜靠着车门微笑着看着他们。

“上车，我送你们回家。”

父亲搂着儿子的肩膀走了过去，让少年先钻进车里。黑发男人正要打开车门，Thranduil叫住了他，“Elrond。”

温和的灰色眼睛问询地投向他。

“谢谢你。”


	18. Chapter 18

“你们两个一会儿怎么安排？把你们放在哪里合适？”Elrond一边系上安全带一边问道。

“介不介意和我们吃点东西？我正好要和你聊两句。”

Elrond踌躇了一下，Thranduil紧接着补充说：“不会耽误你很久。”还是这么个不容置疑的口气。Elrond叹了口气，“好吧。”

汽车平稳地启动了，Elrond觉得自己的心情终于放松了一点。阴沉的天空开始下起了雨，细密的雨点打在前挡风玻璃上。Elrond打开了雨刷。

“Ada，你的手怎么了？”

“没事，不小心摔的。已经不疼了。”

Elrond不由自主地从后视镜看过去。少年正小心翼翼地捧着Thranduil缠满纱布的左手，紧张地端详着伤指。金发男人用另外一只手臂搂着少年的肩膀，目光也落在自己的手上，浓眉不自觉地紧紧蹙起，睫毛半垂，嘴角微微牵起的笑意中带着一丝罕有的伤感。

仿佛感觉到了注视，Thranduil的表情凝固住了。他抬起眼睛，直直地看进后视镜里那双灰色眼眸，刚才不经意间流露出的脆弱好像只是个错觉。两个人对视了短短的一瞬，黑发男人转开了目光，继续专注地开车，仿佛什么都没发生。

Thranduil也转开了视线。隐隐约约的不安经过这些天的发酵终于破壳而出。那是一种极为陌生的情绪，模糊，困顿，令人抓狂。而更加令他惶惑的事实是，不知道从什么时候开始，他居然开始对一个人有了期待。

他不再年轻，更从未天真，他当然知道期待是一件多么可怕的事。期待是沉重的负担，锋利的刀刃，是毒药，也是引信。一切伤害都来源于此。期待并不必然意味着他想要从中获得什么。这仅仅是一个标准，一把尺子。他不是容易满足的人，甚至可以说，他相当苛刻。而这个安静的黑发男人，就是一次都没让他的期望落空。

友好与公正，野心与抱负，温润表象下的手腕与强势。

直到这几近不可能的保释。

他已经在不知不觉间走出了给自己圈定的安全地带。这太危险了。

他们是如此不同的人。他凭什么对这个男人抱有期望？

半个小时后，三个人已经坐在了一间快餐店的卡座里。不是用餐的时间，店里只有他们一桌客人。服务生递上菜单，Thranduil草草翻了翻，给自己和儿子点了吃的，轮到Elrond他只是摆摆手，“冰水就好。”

“得了我说，你就这么吝惜你的时间？”金发男人歪着头，语气中含着些许戏谑。

“你知道我不是这个意思。”Elrond的眼神不自觉地瞥向坐在对面的少年。

“Legolas不是个小孩子了。我自然知道分寸。”

Elrond笑了笑，不再说话。

“不多废话。这笔钱的事，都谁知道？”

“只有Lindir知道。当然，还有我太太。”

“我明白了。我马上安排和所有客户会面，把你介绍给他们。”

“Thranduil——”

“你明白我的意思。这只是安抚客户的手段。没有不透风的墙。”

“好。我回去把我下周的时间表给你发一份，你安排好了通知我就行。”

“我会继续跟进，我的团队也会配合你，不会增加你太多负担。当然，肯定对你会有影响，对此我深表歉意。另外这案子的事——”金发男人瞥了一眼身边的少年，“算了，等有空再说吧。”

还没等Elrond回答，鸡蛋薄饼已经送上来了。Thranduil吃了两口放下了手中的餐具，温柔地望着儿子快埋进盘子的侧脸。

“Thranduil，我觉得你还是尽早安排和Thorin见面的好，客户的事可以拖一拖。如果你不介意，我也可以参加你们的会议，也许我能帮上点忙。这事——得认真对待。就当是为了Legolas。”

金发男人沉默了片刻，冷不丁抛出了一个问题，“Elrond，你为什么帮我？”

黑发男人被问得愣在当场。他张了张嘴，思路清晰的大脑和能言善辩的舌头同时宣告无解。他转头看向了窗外，空寂的街道上一个行人都没有。雨还在下着，隔着玻璃能听见雨点敲打地面的刷刷声。

是的，到底是为什么？仅仅是因为Elros吗？

这个问题已经在他心头盘踞了很久，像一棵恣意生长的植物，将枝蔓根茎一寸寸长进了内心深处。他自己并不想知道那个答案，却也再也骗不了自己。这确实是一种逃避，并非是因为恐惧又或是怯懦。怕只怕，如果真的听到了答案，就再也不能任由自己这样放纵了。

他极其轻微地笑了一下，抬手叫服务员买单，“不如想想你该怎么谢我。”他垂下眼睛，声音轻得像是自言自语。

 

第二天Thranduil准时出现在办公室，引起了办公室不大不小的轰动。同事们对着他的短发和缠着纱布的手眼色闪烁，Thranduil一概视若无睹，径直穿过走廊走进会议室，Thorin和Lindir已经在等着他。Elrond只比他晚了几步进来，与Thorin简单地握手坐下。

“我希望我的调查员可以参与到案子中来。”Thranduil抬手看看手表，“她应该是在路上耽搁了。先开始吧。”

“Thranduil，我们首先听听你的录音。”Thorin示意Lindir点开电脑里的文件，嘈杂的音频配合着在黑底上一行行滚动着的字幕，背景是冰冷的警徽。

“你的意思是……”

“只要开曼群岛设立一个离岸公司……这并不难。”

“然后呢？”

“有很多办法可以把钱转走，然后……但是合同要完备……程序合法很重要。”

“说到合同……”

“不用担心……律师……会修改漏洞……”

Thorin伸长手臂啪地一声按住暂停，所有人的目光都凝结在他身上。金发男人右手撑住前额，眉头紧紧皱起，轻轻摇了摇头。

“讲讲当时的情形，Thranduil。”

Thranduil缓缓吐出一口气，“那是在危机刚刚爆发的时候。为了维护客户关系，我和Smaug约了面谈。我按照约定的时间到了Smaug的办公室，他本人却临时出去了。他的部下以及内部法律顾问接待了我。”

“所以录音里就是你们三个人？”

“对。”

“声音最大的那个人是……”

“Alfred Watson。Smaug的财务总监。”

“这就是线人。话筒在他身上。另外一个人是谁？”

“Gollum Stoor。内部法律顾问。”

“你们——当时在讨论什么？”

“现在想来，应该是Alfred有意诱导了我们的谈话。他先是向我道歉，说Smaug临时有约，没来得及通知我，又邀请我稍微坐一会儿，我也不便推辞——这些人成事不足败事有余，能不得罪还是不要得罪，尤其在这么个微妙的时候。他和我东拉西扯了一会儿，最后和我聊起一部刚刚上映的电影，里面有一小段洗钱的内容，他说得很随意，我也就没放在心上。”

“这录音听起来很糟糕，Thranduil。因为没有人知道你们对话的开头和结尾是什么。我们需要证人。”

“我的调查员正在全力以赴寻找这两个证人。他们都已经失踪了好几天了。”

门突然间被猛地推开，红发女人挟着一阵风闯了进来。

“Alfred Watson死了。”

“什么？”几个男人都站了起来。

“我刚刚从警察局出来。Alfred Watson昨夜车祸身亡，警方认为极为蹊跷，正在调查。”

“Gollum Stoor呢？”

“仍然没有线索。”

金发男人重重地跌坐在椅子上。

Elrond转过头问Thorin，“这个也在上交材料里面？”

“是的，他们刚刚提交上去。距离庭审只有两个礼拜了。”

“也许法官不会采用这份证据。没有Alfred Watson，这只算是传闻证据。”

“不，这是违规行为中没收来的。Alfred Watson是在企图销毁证据时被杀的。所以说这份录音会被纳入证据。”

几个人都沉默了。Thorin转过身对Elrond说：“Elrond，你有空吗？我们聊两句。”

“别着急，马上回来。”Elrond拍拍金发男人的肩膀，和Thorin一起走出会议室。

“如果是其他的客户，我会建议他接受认罪协议。”Thorin靠在墙上，目光跟随者Elrond关门的动作坦率地说。

“Thranduil不是其他客户。”

“这案子我们没有希望。检方甚至到现在连协议都没提出来过，显然是吃定了我们。”

Elrond抱着手臂，低头思考出路。门突然打开，金发男人走了出来。他环视着两个人，语气里透着斩钉截铁的坚决。

“录音里有三个人。我也在场。我得出庭作证。”

“不行，Thranduil，没有人会相信你的。”

“我是唯一一个能够否认这份录音准确性的人。”

“律师从来是最差的证人，你知道这个。”

“Elrond，我别无选择。”

Elrond凝视进那双蓝绿色的眼眸。Thranduil是对的。他们别无选择。

Thorin长吁了一口气，“我们要情景模拟一下。得找个人来盘问Thranduil，看看他能不能坚持得住。”

 

-－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

以下是我的一点业余说明，大家看看就好：

美国某一条宪法（也许是第六？这个我没查）规定被告有权力和证人当面对质。所以如果证人死亡，证据就变成了传闻证据（hearsay），不予采信。但是应该是有某些例外，其中一个是非法行为中的没收（Forfeiture by wrongdoing）。其实讲真，我在看好老婆这里的时候也不太明白为什么在这种情形下这段录音会是非法行为中的没收。牵强附会地理解一下，是否因为证人有作证的义务，但是他失踪逃匿本身就是一种wrongdoing——也就是试图掩藏证据，他自己？我这里是机械地拷贝了一下原剧的场景，如果是个bug请各位忽视。结论就是这段录音会被作为法庭认可的证据，即便录音的人已经死亡。

录音里的洗钱内容也是我胡编的。


	19. Chapter 19

“我还真没想到你最后找Glorfindel给我作情景模拟。”

“不论从水平、资历、经验和可靠性来说，他都是最好的人选。另外，坦率讲，短期内我们确实约不到专业的情景模拟专家。”

“法官是谁？”

“正是在下。”

金发男人翘着腿百无聊赖地坐在沙发上，Elrond斜靠着办公桌摆弄手机。还有二十分钟就要开始第一次模拟法庭，两个人都觉得有必要先放松一下。墙上的电视正在播放着访谈节目，自从Thranduil走进来，Elrond就把它调成了静音。

Gandalf Mithrandir满是皱纹的脸出现在镜头前，神色间的疲惫已经遮掩不住。州长竞选到了白热化的关键阶段，两个竞争者都尽己所能地占据电视和报纸的头条进行病毒式宣传。

Thranduil心不在焉地按着遥控器，不小心打开了声音。Gandalf苍老低沉的嗓音突然在房间中响起，吓了两个人一跳。

“金融犯罪越演愈烈，已经成为了社会的毒瘤。我们再不能听之任之。尤其令人痛心疾首的是，我们当中最出色的头脑正在为这些罪犯服务。我们的社会消耗了大量的资源培养出来的精英放弃了自己的道德底线，罔顾公众利益，这正是这场金融危机的本质。这种触目惊心的错误必须得以立刻纠正，否则会有更多的人失去工作，更多的家庭流离失所……”

两人的脸色都变得难看极了。

“怪不得。”金发男人喃喃地说。“怪不得。是竞选的原因。Mithrandir需要这个作政治资本。”

Elrond的脑子里也昏昏的。应该早就想到的。这很可能就是出自于Radagast的手笔。他精于此道，你早说过了，不是么。

他低着头心里一团乱麻，金发男人已经推门走了出去。

“你去哪里？”

“抽颗烟。”

 

“所以Thranduil，你认为这条录音有被人选择性编辑吗？”

“是的，它只包括当时对话的一部分，但是并不完整。”

“你认为Alfred Watson，也就是录音的人，是故意这样做的吗？”

“是的，他是警方安插在Draco Smaug身边的线人。他有案底，急于脱身，需要供出别人以减轻自己的刑罚。所以他供出了我。”

“在此次会见之前，你见过Alfred Watson么？”

“见过几次。”

“谢谢，Thranduil。没有其他的问题了，法官阁下。”

Thorin向Glorfindel一点头，“该你了。”

瘦高男人笑了笑，“Thranduil，现在让我们谈谈你的违法行为。”

“是我涉嫌的违法行为。”

“是的，抱歉，你涉嫌的违法行为。录音从Alfred Watson询问你的法律意见开始，对吗？

“他不是在询问我的法律意见。我们只是在就一部电影聊天。另外，这只是线人决定上交窃听录音的地方，我们的对话不是从这里开始的。”

“你是说录音被剪辑过吗？”

“不，我是说线人通过时开时关的方式编辑了内容。我比录音说的长的多。”

“哦，但是我们只是听到了你在提供法律意见。在此之前，你们在谈什么？”

“这有什么关系？”Thranduil语气里的倦怠和不耐开始无法抑制地浮了上来。

“Thranduil——”Thorin试图安抚他。

“该死！”Thranduil用力拍着桌子站了起来，眼睛凶狠地看向Thorin，“我不明白你为什么不提出更多的反对！”

“我没提出更多的反对是因为这些都是耍花招。我不希望我们看起来像是在隐藏什么。”

“我不同意Thorin。你就这样把我暴露在证人席上！你应该学会怎么保护证人！”金发男人踢开了身后的椅子，摔门而去。

房间里一片寂静。

“喔，这家伙的脾气还是这样。他什么时候审判？”Glorfindel笑着摇了摇头。

“还有两个礼拜。”

“祝你们好运。说实话，他是个糟糕的证人。如果我是陪审员，他会被判坐牢十五年。”

屋里一片寂静。

“让我去和他谈谈。”Elrond站了起来。

“我恐怕你们要另外找人做法庭模拟。刚刚Gondolin那边打过电话，他们出了个很急的事，我要出趟差。”

“好，不管怎么说，还是感谢你抽出时间。”黑发男人点了点头，他刚刚走出房间，Lindir就追了出去。

“Elrond，我有个做模拟的人选。”

“嗯？”黑发男人挑着眉看他。

“Haldir。他在加入Eldar之前曾经在州检供职，和Bilbo也打过交道。他知道对方的路子。”

说话间两个人已经走到了Thranduil的办公室门口。Elrond挥挥手示意知道了，推门走了进去。金发男人把伤手吵在裤兜里，右手举着酒杯站在落地窗前，听见有人走进也没回过头来。

“Thranduil——”

“别说你懂，Elrond。你不会懂我的心情。”

“那我陪你喝一杯。”

“不，Elrond，拜托你让我一个人静静，好吗？”

黑发男人静了一会儿，最后轻轻地说，“你需要看看你的录像。有一些……可以改进的地方。”

“当然，毕竟离蹲十五年监狱只有半个月了，总还是可以改进的。现在，让我自己呆一会。”

背后再无声息，Thranduil心中的苦涩越来越浓。又有什么意义呢？被设计的是他，被审判的是他，面临牢狱之灾的仍然是他。再多的好意也改变不了这一切。

他转身拿起手机，毫不犹豫地拨出电话。

“Cameron，你在哪？”

“你可真有闲心。我现在在一个挺远的地方。”和Cameron见面次数多了，他也多少知道了一点对方的情况。Cameron平日里的工作是硬件工程师，经常要到现场为客户解决技术问题。

“我去找你怎么样？”

“行啊，但是得快。我要忙死了。”

放下电话，金发男人看了看手中的酒杯。

不要惹事。

叮得一声，地址随着短信来了。他把手中的酒一饮而尽，离开了办公室。

 

女人拖着男人的手走进了仓库。仓库里光线昏暗空间狭小，地上凌乱地摆放着机箱和设备。男人急切地吻上女人的嘴唇，两只手急不可耐地着扯着女人身上的衣服。

“唔…….你今天这么心急么，我可没带换的衣服……”女人微微往后退了一步，推开男人的手自己解开扣子。男人两把就把女人的裤子扯了下来扔在地上。他喜欢站着的姿势，重力的作用能让他进入得更深。尤其是今天。他需要粗暴的，激烈的，刺激的。他需要忘却一切。

他抱着女人不管不顾地顶上了一排铁架，杂物滚落铁架的声音在黑暗里震耳欲聋。女人背后吃痛，不由得叫了出来。与此同时，他已经挺身进入了她。女人被顶地说不出话来，只能在喉咙呜咽着。他今天格外暴戾，像一头野兽一样发着狠劲儿反复冲撞着这具身体。

可是，有什么地方不对。

他从没感觉这么不对过。他想要更强烈的，更刺激的，更粗暴的。他希望怀里的身体更健壮更有力，肌肉更结实，触感更粗糙，反应更直接。他希望他能抚摸着对方的黑发，把一个个吻印在对方凸起的喉结上，他希望能对上一双烟灰色的眼睛——

他不敢再想下去了。他闭上了眼，模糊的影子在他脑海中一闪而过。

他达到了高潮。


	20. Chapter 20

“你在哪儿，Thranduil？我们一会儿再模拟一次。”

听筒里的背景音极为嘈杂，听起来是在室外，“我在外面。约的出租车来晚了。”

“你——”Lindir还没说完，对方已经打断了他，“我还不想因为酒驾被取消假释。好了，车来了。我大概一小时后以后到。”

Elrond有一个会议，结束了以后匆匆走进模拟法庭，交叉询问已经到了检方的部分。Lindir坐在会议桌的尽头，充当法官的角色。金发男人面无表情地回答着问题，眼睛里看不出丝毫情绪。

“所以在你看来，你当时只是在维护客户关系，随便聊聊天？”

“是。”

“你不觉得你的行为是犯罪？”

“不觉得。”

“又或是没想到这件事严重到了犯罪的程度？”

“不。”

“你愿意详细描述一下吗？”

“不。”

Haldir看了Thorin一眼，Thorin摇摇头表示无能为力。Haldir无奈地弯起了嘴角，“好了，我没有其他问题了。”

结束之后Thranduil站起身，一言不发地离开，其他几个人各怀心事，慢慢收拾着面前的材料。“你觉得怎么样？”Thorin终于绷不住沉默，抬头问Haldir。

Haldir耸耸肩，“我得说没什么漏洞，但是也不具备说服力。这样的证词没有力度，说明不了什么问题。”

Elrond心情沉重地点点头，“你说得没错。当务之急还是要找到Gollum。谢谢你的时间Haldir。”

Haldir向几个人点了点头就转身离开了会议室。他和Lindir的关系还没公开，还是尽量避免在公众场合共处一室为好。自己承认是一码事，被这些人精从什么地方看出蛛丝马迹就是另外一码事了。

 

Elrond在办公桌前坐了好久，面前的文件连一页都没翻过，最后终于自暴自弃地把笔摔在了桌子上。他的头脑一片混乱，太多问题堆积起来，他却完全理不出头绪。他慢慢踱出了办公室，低头看着脚下地毯上的花纹，心思不知道飘忽在什么地方，等到终于抬头，发现自己已经站在了Thranduil的办公室门口。

金发男人正背对着他站在窗前自斟自饮。他微微含胸，左手横过腹部搭在肋骨侧方，伤指触目惊心地露了出来。他的姿态中有一种无法言说的疲惫，像草原上一头孤独的狮子。

他久久地站在门外望着他。他能做的也就是这样，隔着玻璃，隔着门，隔着距离，远远地望着他。他的伤痛，他的孤独，他的脆弱，他都无能为力。自由是如此之少，责任是如此之重，即便这不为人知的守望，也是一种他不配拥有的奢望。

那答案呼之欲出，他却只能转过头去置若罔闻。他说不出从什么时候开始变了味道，也许从开始就是错的。第一次对视，第一次握手，第一次交谈，什么东西如脱缰野马一样渐渐失控。他做过努力，他以为可以埋葬了一切，火花化成灰烬，萌芽长成荒芜，毁灭总比生长容易得多。

别骗自己了。你早就明白。你早就死了心。

但是命运没放过他。一个残忍的玩笑，代价是半条手指，和他的底线。

他已经越线了。

他希望时间不要过去，那个人不要回头，这样他就可以继续站在这里。他只想要放纵自己一小会儿，就一小会儿。

 

过了很久，Thranduil把酒杯放下，低头看起怀里的一叠文件。他看得很慢，半天都没有翻页。最后他终于下定决心站起身来，走向办公桌。有什么东西放在办公桌的下面，金发男人弯腰打开了开关，然后他把那份文件放了进去。他等了片刻才如释重负地直起身，一抬头正好看到了站在门外的Elrond。

他在对上黑发男人的时候感觉胸口一滞，眼神瞬间僵硬，Elrond马上反应过来，一把推开玻璃门冲进了办公室：“你疯了吗，Thranduil？你在销毁文件？”

碎纸机的嗡嗡声还在继续响着。金发男人在经历了最初的慌乱之后迅速镇定了下来。他偏过头看着对方，用一贯尖刻的语气说道：“你就不想知道我销毁的是哪份文件？

“哪份都一样！这是重罪，你知不知道？”

Thranduil深吸了一口气，“我刚刚粉碎掉的是你签过字的那份Smaug的合同范本。”

Elrond呆了半天才找回自己的声音，“那份文件怎么在你这里？你没给Smaug？”

“我当时以为你根本不会签，所以就把自己签好的那一份给他们送了过去。双签名的事是我们内部的约束，我并没有告知Smaug。当然，你也可以说我违反了委员会的各种条例，随便你怎么说。反正我已经这样了，还怕什么。”

Elrond开始明白对方所想，不由自主地走到金发男人面前。他徒劳地伸出双手，眼神探究地攀附在他的面庞之上，声音轻得几乎像是气声，“你——为什么，Thranduil？”

“Mithrandir不会错过这么个机会。他势在必得，即使拿不下Smaug也没关系。我——”

“别这么说，Taurial还在找Gollum，还有审判，我们还在模拟，情况没那么差。”

“但是Mithrandir不会轻易放过我。我必须做好最差的打算。我不是无缘无故这么做的，我要保住你是因为我有求于你。我要你承诺，Elrond Rivendell，不论我发生什么，你都会保护我的人。我要你保证他们不会成为这场斗争的牺牲品。你能答应我吗？”

“你不需要这么做的，Thranduil。只要你开口，我一定会帮你。”

“你怎么能保证全身而退？”

“你以为销毁了这么一份文件就能保证我全身而退了？”

金发男人的嘴角牵起，露出一个苍白的笑意。

“至少这是我能做的。至少等他们带着搜查令来我的办公室搜不到这份文件。也许这意味着什么。也许能拖延一些时间，你能作出一些其他的安排。你们诺多——”这笑意里又掺杂进了嘲讽，“你们诺多总有些路子，特别是你的岳母。她总不会不管你吧。”

“Thranduil……”Elrond觉得喉咙被堵住了。他再也说不下去。

金发男人的眉心蹙起了深深的一道纹路。他蓝绿色的眼睛专注地看着他，其中的忧伤背叛了言语中的锋利。那近乎是没有眼泪的哭泣。他的目光细细描摹着他的面庞，像是想要记住每一个轮廓。“你还有家庭，你还有妻子和三个孩子……他们需要你。如果一定要有一个人被牺牲掉……我孑然一身，半世孤独，是唯一人选。”

Elrond的一颗心几乎已经被压成粉末。他说不出话。家庭，妻子，孩子，这些温暖的词汇刹那间变成诅咒。他们都是被钉在十字架上的人，等待不到救赎。

窗外一片灯海，而他的心，已经坠落。


	21. Chapter 21

Elrond发现自己又走进了那栋公寓楼。大理石地面的拼图，天花板垂下的水晶灯，叮呤作响的老式电梯，一切都还是那么熟悉。他走进走廊，光线很暗，尽头的那扇门紧紧关着。不详的预感像迷雾般笼罩了他。一个声音贴着他的耳朵一遍遍呢喃着快停下快停下，他的心抽搐着疼痛，双手却好像不是自己的，熟练地从口袋里掏出钥匙，手腕用力一拧，门打开了。

他像幽灵一样走进了房间。客厅宽敞明亮，一排窗户全部大敞着，白色的窗帘被风吹起来，在午后的阳光中猎猎作响。恐惧挤压着他的胸腔，他几乎喘不过气来，眼前的景物摇晃了起来，晕眩的感觉开始在头脑中累积。他努力稳住步伐，向卧室走去。一个人静静地平躺在床上，薄被盖到胸部，两只手臂舒缓地放在身前，双手交握，仿佛正在酣眠。

这是梦，Elrond。都过去了。

他着魔一样地一步步走上前去。每踏下一步，脚下的木地板就发出一阵吱吱的响声。他走到床前，闭上了眼睛。他知道自己会看到什么，和六年前一样。

再见，弟弟。就让我再看你一眼。

他深吸一口气，努力平复着心中的悲痛，睁开眼睛。

那不是Elros的脸。

那是Thranduil。

 

Elrond猛地从床上坐起，后背冷汗淋漓。他用双手搓了搓脸，瞪大眼睛环视四周，窗前的梳妆台，窗帘上的花纹，身边沉沉睡着的妻子。

确实是梦。

他叹了口气，伸手在黑暗中摸索着手机，想看看时间。

屏幕上有一通未接电话，半个小时前打的。

是Lindir。

他拿着手机走出卧室，一只手在背后把门轻轻带死，另一只手回拨了电话。

“Elrond，我一拨出就挂断了，没想到还是吵醒了你。”对方好像正在室外，风声隔着话筒传了过来。

“没关系。什么事？”

“其实没必要叫醒你，不过你可能会希望我第一时间通知你——Thranduil再次被捕了。”

“什么？”Elrond觉得自己头脑中有瞬间的空白，“怎么会？”

“今天审前服务调查员去他家突击检查，问Thranduil要了手机看Uber的纪录——对方闻到了他身上的酒味，怀疑他酒驾。结果他今天不知道为什么居然越了州界，跑到了印第安纳州，虽然只有大概半英里？”

“该死，保释条款上说——”

“没错，保释条款上规定他必须留在伊利诺伊州。审前服务调查员当场叫了警察。Thranduil——呃——当场制造了一点小小的状况，Thorin来不及赶过来，我现在过去。你继续睡吧，有事情我会通知你。”

Elrond头脑中的睡意已经无影无踪。简直荒谬到可笑。但是他笑不出来。有一瞬间他想马上穿上衣服冲出家门去和Lindir会合，旋即又颓然放弃：他能以什么身份出现呢？他并不是Thranduil的代理律师，更不是他的亲属。

Elrond扶着额头叹了口气，“有消息打电话给我。”

 

将近天亮Lindir才拖着疲惫的脚步走进家门。他脱了衣服，带着一身寒气钻进被子，爱人半睡半醒地在身后把他抱在怀里。

“怎么才回来……你真凉……”温热潮湿的呼吸轻抚过他的耳后，有力的臂膀搂紧他的腰，手掌下意识地摩挲着指下冰凉的皮肤。

Lindir把被子拉到下巴之下，睁着眼睛看着窗外渐明的天色。

“你说——你说，如果我要是被捕了，你会把自己的房子抵押了给我保释吗？”Lindir的声音很轻，更像是在问自己。背后的Haldir回答他的是舒缓起伏的鼾声。

他明白这问题问得并不公平。反过来想想，如果换成了是Haldir，他也未必能有这样的决心。身为律师的一大坏处就是想得太冷静太理智，一切决定都本能地建立在分析利弊得失的基础之上。他并不认为莽撞的冲动又或是不顾一切的热情才能叫做爱，平静绵长深思熟虑的决定才能经得住时间的考验。这一年多以来，他和Haldir相处越感契合，尽管如此，在某些领域两个人都不敢越雷池半步，关于爱，关于厮守，关于承诺，他们都小心翼翼地绕开了这些庄重的话题，与其说是谨慎，不如说是胆怯。年龄越大，拥有的越多，对于付出反而越发吝啬，这一条不仅仅适用于感情。因此，在Thranduil的事上，他有些猜不透Elrond。毫无疑问，Elrond是个好律师，更是个好人，共事这么多年，他有这个把握。但是真能为一个工作伙伴两肋插刀到这个程度——他想不通。

他叹了口气，把头往被子里又缩了缩，闭上了眼睛。不管怎么说，背后有这样一个怀抱，让他休憩，给他取暖，他已经心满意足。

 

Elrond用阅读报告度过了这个不眠之夜。整个上午他都浑浑噩噩，靠着一杯接一杯的咖啡强打精神。他无法控制自己一眼一眼地瞟着电话，不安的感觉不断发酵。午饭时分手机突然震动了起来，他几乎是跳起来接了电话。

“Thranduil的保释被取消了。”Lindir的声音难掩沮丧，“法官心意已决。”

Elrond长叹一声，这其实是他在内心深处预料到的结果。他们的情势被动已是事实，见招拆招也解决不了问题。他草草安慰了Lindir两句就挂断了，又站在窗前想了一会儿，最后拨通了Radagast Brown的电话。

对方接起电话的速度很快，声音十分嘶哑，“Elrond，什么事？”

电话铃声在背景音里此起彼伏，一团团模糊的对话点缀其中，Elrond深吸了一口气，“Badagast，有时间吗？”

对方的语速比平时快了一倍，“Elrond，听着，我非常忙，马上就要投票了，真正的关键时刻，我——对不起等我一下。”Badagast好像用手捂住了话筒和其他人交代事情， Elrond什么都听不清，过了好一会儿声音才再一次真切起来，“什么事？”

“我知道这不是个叙旧的好时机，不过我确实有事找你。我的合伙人，Thranduil Mirkwood——”

Badagast迅速打断了他，“Elrond，我恐怕你找错了人。”

一股怒气开始从腹部慢慢灼烧起来。他并没有指望过他和Badagast之间的这点交情能改变什么局面，甚至Badagast的态度都无可指摘，但是无从发泄的无力感累积到如今已经渐渐成了一丛疯狂蔓延的野火。他强压下心中的不快，缓缓说道：“我知道这时候大概是让你为难了，不过他刚刚被取消了保释，我只是想——”

“Elrond，你真的找错了人。我手上实在有点急事，等过了这几天我找你，好吗？”

Elrond盯着自己顶在玻璃上紧紧攥起的拳头，喉咙里挤出干涩的声音，“好吧。”


	22. Chapter 22

生活从来不是匀速进行的。有些时候时间过得飞快，有时又缓慢地像是在沼泽里艰难跋涉的旅人。比如现在。Thranduil直愣愣地盯着灯光透过铁栅栏在天花板上制造的影子。他的夜晚被梦境分割得支离破碎，他好像睡了很久，好像做了很多梦，却又在意识清醒的瞬间全部归于虚无。

这些年来，他的生活就像一个越转越快的陀螺，不曾有片刻的停息。眼下冰冷狭小的床铺倒像是个静谧的修行之所，他可以静下来想想在短短几个月里发生的一系列事件，也终于有时间可以真心哀悼父亲的过世。毫无疑问，Oropher是个严厉的父亲，但这并不能阻止他爱他，崇敬他，追随他。传承与责任不由分说地落在他的肩上。他甚至还来不及抗议，他的人生就已经被塑造成了这个样子。这重负写在他的命运里，写在他的生命之初，如果他幸运的话，也将写到他的生命结束。他并没有抱怨，也谈不上欣喜。就是如此，已经如此，他就全然接受，尽量做到最好——如果说Mirkwood真的有什么家训，恐怕就是这个。

命运诡谲到了可笑的地步。警察，法官，辩护律师，审前服务调查员，这些他熟悉的角色居然瞬间都与他自己有了关系。事到如今，他不再确定他能否将所得的传承继承下去。如果他被判有罪，一切都将彻底改写。他的律师执照会被吊销，而更可怕的将是名誉的毁灭——客户忠诚是最不可靠的东西。Mirkwood也许能熬过去，也许不能，可以肯定的是，这些年辛勤耕耘取得的一切必然灰飞烟灭。

然而他没有选择。他必须背水一战。

他闭着眼睛，下意识地摸上了自己的伤指。这已经渐渐成为了他的习惯动作，不断提醒着他，他的境遇究竟有多么狼狈，他又必须要履行怎样的承诺。看不到摸不着的巨大漩涡席卷了他，新的战场，新的对手，新的同盟——

这只是一个交易。他已经说得非常清楚了。这只是权衡利弊之后最理性的选择。

至于其他的——

预警逐渐走近的沉重脚步打断了他的思绪。“Mirkwood，你的律师来了。”铁门哗啦啦地打开，他慢慢坐起来，一时有些回不过神。“快点！”

他被拉扯着走进接待室，出乎意料地是，等待他的有三个人。

Thorin开门见山：“Thranduil，我想我需要最后和你确认一下你的态度。你的调查员依然没有找到Gollum，眼下我们的形势很不乐观。如果你坚持的话——Thranduil，我这个建议是完全职业化的，你的坚持很可能会把你自己送进监狱。”

金发男人低着头没回答。Elrond叹了口气，转过头对另外两个人说：“能不能让我们单独谈几分钟？”

Thorin和Lindir离开之后，Elrond观察着金发男人的反应，语调放缓了下来，“Thranduil，也许我能帮你。”

对方依然沉默着，Elrond停顿了一会儿，又缓缓地说：“Thranduil，你得信我。”

仿佛这声音有一种安抚人心的魔力，金发男人终于抬起头来，“我不能指证Smaug。即便要坐牢也不能。”

“我不会让你坐牢的。”Elrond的回答几乎不假思索，脱口而出之后自己也愣了一愣，“我会尽我所能。”

Thranduil凝视着对方，那双充盈着宁静和力量灰色眼睛也平静地回望着他。

所以，就要这样相信他吗？

 

一走出接待室，Elrond的面色就阴沉了下来。“我们必须找到Gollum。如果找不到……”

Thorin无声地摇了摇头，“你也看到了，我是真心实意地劝他…...”

Lindir突然心念一动，轻声说：“让我想想办法。”

开庭前一天的早上，Elrond走进办公室，发现在办公室的桌子上端端正正地摆着一个牛皮纸信封。

他心不在焉地一圈圈解开缠在信封上的棉线，伸手把里面薄薄的几张纸掏了出来。那是几张模糊的监控图片，他凝神看了一会儿，难以置信的狂喜从心头涌动上来。

最后一张纸上有一个简单的地址。他一把抄起钥匙，风一样冲出了办公室。

 

第二天，法官内庭。Bilbo，Thorin和Thranduil坐在法官对面。

“所以各位，所以现在我们有什么进展？”

Bilbo面无表情：“如果Mirkwood先生认罪，我们会给他十年刑期。”

“我们不接受十年。”

“你这个案子输定了。”白发苍苍的法官冲着Thorin挑了挑眉毛。

“如果您真的这么认为，法官阁下，您应该回避此案。”

“不不，现在谈话不做记录，是吧？”法官背后的书记员撇了撇嘴，法官瞥了一眼又回过头来，“我会用强硬手段对付你们双方。我们共同协商出折中方案。我不希望宝贵的资源浪费在这种没有悬念的案子上。”

Thranduil清了清喉咙，“我什么都没做，法官阁下。”

“你在我的庭上，年轻人，说明你肯定犯了事。”

“这是诬陷。”

“这份窃听录音我会将其列为证据。其中有你，Mirkwood先生，建议如何洗钱以及舞弊，以便逃脱法网。”

“法官阁下，这不能列入证据，这是传闻证据。”

“违法行为查没物品。这一点你我心知肚明。所以接受认罪协议吧。”

“我们拒绝检方提出的认罪协议。”

法官无奈地转向检方，“那么Baggins先生，让让步吧。节省我们大家的时间。”

Bilbo深吸一口气，“六年。”

“这就对了！这就叫做妥协。六年，表现好的话减个刑，也就是在牢里呆三年。你意下如何，年轻人？”

房间里的空气仿佛要凝固了，几道目光都集中在金发男人身上。他一秒都没犹豫，简单地迸出一个字：“不。”

法官叹了口气，“那没办法了。马上进行陪审员资格审查，明天开庭陈述。”


	23. Chapter 23

被蒸汽顶起的咖啡壶盖噗噗作响，鸡蛋呲啦一声被倒进平底锅里的滚油中，菜刀铛铛地敲打在案板上，孩子们在饭厅里跑来跑去。平凡而忙碌的清晨，厨房里充满了各种生机勃勃的声响。

“早。”Elrond低着头进了厨房，一边盯着手中的手机一边凑到正在全神贯注准备早餐的妻子身边，习惯性地在头顶轻轻一吻。

Elrond这些天比往日起得都要晚一些，眼睛下面的青色也越来越重。

“没睡好么？你看起来很累。”

“没什么。”Elrond含糊地应着，“这几天太忙了。”

“别忘了今天晚上去nana家吃饭。”

“嗯，知道了。”

“那我去你办公室接你？我约了修车行今天去做保养，下午取了车正好顺道。”

“哦好啊……”Elrond心不在焉地接了一句，又突然醒悟过来，“下午我要旁听一个庭审，不在办公室。”

“那我去法庭接你。”Celebrian利索地把锅里的煎蛋铲进雪白的平盘。烤面包机叮得一声响，四片吐司跳了出来。

Elrond的手机突然响了起来，他向Celebrian打了个手势走出了厨房。他在戴上蓝牙耳机的同时按下接听键，话筒里传来了Thorin激动的声音，“你找到Gollum了？”

“是，我花了两天才说服他出庭。”

“太好了！我马上告诉Thranduil。”

“你还是等等——”他不能再让他再经受这样一次次失望与希望的煎熬。

手机屏幕上跳出了一条信息，Elrond顿了顿，嘴角终于扬了起来，“你可以告诉他了。Gollum已经在Lindir的车上了。”

 

法庭被一条甬道一分为二，甬道尽头的大门正对法庭另一侧的法官席，左右两侧的最前方分别是被告和原告的席位，陪审团的座位则位于法官的右侧，与证人席遥遥相望。Elrond到的时候空位置已经不多了。他把大衣搭在手臂上，在原告背后找了个座位刚刚坐下，大门突然打开，外面走廊的喧闹马上流淌进来。他本能地回头，看见Thorin和Thranduil一前一后走了进来，最后是佩枪的法警压阵。金发男人一身条纹西装，像国王一样扬着下巴走过人群，和他四目相对的时候微微一笑。

Elrond回了一个微笑，目光稍微低了一点就看到了对方手腕上亮闪闪的手铐和还包裹着纱布的伤指。他像被莫名捅了一刀一样，心脏疼得晃了神，脑子全是懵的。

“全体起立。”身穿黑袍的法官走上自己的座位，他跟着人群麻木地站了起来，又随着法官下压的手势重新坐下。

Elrond的目光离不开Thranduil。金发男人一直用右手轻轻压住领带，起立坐下腰板都挺得笔直。这几乎像是刻在骨子里的从容，他完全不像是个坐在被告席上的嫌犯。

开庭陈述之后，检方传唤了第一位证人。

“Detective Hudson，是你让秘密线人录下了被告犯下此项罪行的过程吗？”

“反对，法官阁下，诱导性提问。”

“反对有效。”

“是你让秘密线人录音的吗？”

“是。Alfred Watson曾是Draco Smaug的手下。他同意为Smaug先生的律师，Thranduil Mirkwood录音。”

“你是否将此录音呈交法庭？”

“反对，法官阁下，传闻证据。”

法官把头转向了陪审团一侧，“我之前提醒过，此项证据被认为是传闻证据的例外。我允许播放此录音，但是我要提醒各位陪审团成员的是，辩方律师不能交叉询问，因为录下这段录音的线人已经身亡。你们可以认为此项证据不值得采纳，因为无法完全听取双方的意见。但是那是各位的自由。”

Bilbo露出了胜利的微笑，“我们要求将这段录音作为一号证人证据。”

 

一辆黑色SUV停在法院对面的街边。Celebrian坐在驾驶座上，再一次不耐地看了看腕上的手表。她已经到了一会儿，丈夫还没有如约出来。又等了几分钟之后，她背起皮包锁上车门，决定进去看看。她摇摇头，试图把莫名的不安情绪甩到身后，深吸一口气走进了法院大楼。

在播放录音的同时，Elrond的目光没离开陪审团成员的脸，他相信Thorin和Thranduil也在做着同样的事。有人在背后拍了下他的肩膀，他回头看见Lindir和Gollum正坐在他的斜后方。Gollum是个极为瘦小的男人，细细的脖颈支撑着一个硕大的脑袋。Elrond冲Lindir点了下头，又将目光转到Gollum身上，对方半低着头，一双大得不成比例的眼睛紧紧盯着地面。

他不由得有些歉疚。这个可怜的人一定备受内心的折磨，不过他也确实别无选择。

录音播放完毕之后，Thorin深吸一口气站了起来，“法官阁下，我们有一位新证人。”

Elrond没错过Thranduil回过身来含笑的目光，他轻轻地点了点头。

幸好找到了Gollum，幸好还有后招。他从没有这么庆幸过自己的好运气。

法官同意之后，Gollum坐上了证人席。在他发着抖宣誓之后，Thorin开始发问：“Stoor先生，请您介绍一下您自己。”

“我叫Gollum Stoor，之前任职于Smaug International，职务是内部法律顾问。”

“您认识被告吗？”

“是的。”

“你是否在8月19日与他在Smaug的办公室中见过面？”

“是的。”

“能否请您描述一下当时的情形。”

“那天我、公司的财务总监Alfred Watson还有Thranduil Mirkwood在一起开会讨论了公司的一些业务。”

Thorin的蓝色眼睛紧紧盯着Gollum。他停顿了一下问道：“你是否听到了公诉人提供的对话录音？”

“是的。”

“那么Stoor先生，请回答我，这份录音是否正确反映了你们的对话？”

Gollum迟疑了片刻，“我不太明白你的意思。”

“Thranduil是否告诉你们如何违法？”

这次Gollum毫不犹豫，“是的。”

Elrond几乎不敢相信自己的耳朵。

这怎么可能。

一定是搞错了。

Thorin停了半天才再次开口：“Stoor先生，我想重新问你一次——”

Bilbo站起来打断了他：“我想证人已经回答过了。”

在法官裁定之前，Thorin抢先提出了问题：“Stoor先生，我再问你一次，Thranduil是否告诉了你们他不会帮助你们违反法律？”

Bilbo再一次想要打断Gollum，法官摆摆手制止了他，示意Gollum继续。瘦小男人的一张脸白得几乎像个死人，语气却变得更为确切：“不，Thranduil告诉我们如何违法，如何巧妙地利用漏洞进行洗钱和舞弊。”

人群嗡嗡的说话声像水蒸气一样在房间里弥漫开来。

Thorin勉强维持了声线的平稳：“可是Stoor先生，你知不知道这与你在法庭外与我们所说的完全相反？”

“不，可能是你们听错了。”

Thranduil缓缓转过头看向他，脸上血色褪尽，下眼眶红得像是要滴出血来，眉间的纹路几乎刻在了额骨之中。蓝绿色眼睛中穷途末路的悲哀与遭遇背叛的愤怒混合在一起，他绝望得如同一只深陷重围的野兽。

Elrond觉得自己的头脑轰得一声炸开了，周围的一切都变得不再真实，排山倒海，地动山摇。这一刻他知道他再也骗不了自己了。所以的自省、自控、自制全告崩溃，他再也不能对这事实视而不见：

他爱着他。


	24. Chapter 24

Thranduil的大脑一片空白，后面的对话遥远地像是在另外一个时空。他下意识地看向Elrond，似乎是想寻求一个答案或是解释。黑发男人定定地看向他，脸上的震惊还没褪去，眼睛里燃烧着他看不懂的火焰。他被这火焰包围席卷，意识似乎在渐渐远离，而头脑里的什么东西却越来越冷。是他一次次燃起他的希望，是他说他能找到Gollum，是他说他能说服Gollum出庭。而最终——

周围的人声喧哗起来。黑发男人几步跨到他面前，急急地说：“ Thranduil，我会再找Gollum，好吗？听着，一定是什么地方出了问题，所以别急着接受认罪协议。等我的消息，还有希望——”

“Elrond，”他听到了自己的声音，轻而平静，“你是从哪里得到Gollum的信息的？”

Elrond愣住了。那个信封一大清早放在他办公桌上，只有一个人有他办公室的钥匙：Lindir。Lindir是不可能通过正规途径得到这份材料的，所以两个人心照不宣，从未正式提起信封的事。但是Thranduil的这个问题——他在怀疑什么？

他瞬间冷下来了。确实可疑，他昏头了。

他不愿怀疑Lindir，但是他不能保证别人也会这么相信。他迟疑了一下，“你想说什么？”

金发男人的脆弱表情渐渐收敛了起来，“我想不必再找Gollum了。”他转回脸去，紧紧抿着嘴唇，低头轻抚着自己的伤指，“我们被耍了，Elrond。”

Elrond觉得胸腔里的空气消失殆尽，从头到脚动弹不得。最后他一步一步退后，重重跌坐在旁边的椅子上。

 

Celebrian木然地站在甬道尽头。几乎与法官落槌宣布休庭同时，他的丈夫就冲到了金发男人面前，两只手臂撑着桌子俯身与他谈话。那张熟悉的面孔上流露着陌生的神情，急燥、热情、迫不及待。他说得飞快，再不是她所熟悉的淡然与冷静。那是冲动，是激情，是他从来没有给予她的东西。

她的后背紧紧靠着门板，她必须得依靠着点什么才不至于完全脱力。她的心中一片冰凉。模糊的片段渐渐连成了线，她想起了公开日丈夫不自然的表情，想起了双子生日会后丈夫隐忍的悲哀，想起了丈夫在求她签字时候恳切的眼神——

原来是这样。

她怎么会这么盲目。

她悄然转身推门而出，一个红发的年轻女人急匆匆地撞着她的肩膀冲出门去。当她听到一句模糊的“对不起”，对方的身影已经消失在走廊尽头。

 

Taurial停好车，就着后视镜补了妆，喷了香水，又把一头长发打散披在肩头。她钻出车门，上身是紧身皮衣，堪堪遮住臀部的黑色迷你短裙与过膝高跟长统靴之间露出了一截雪白的大腿，在一片冬装的人群中吸引了不少人的目光。

她摇曳生姿地走进大楼，进门的时候一个男人擦肩而过，不出意料地吹了一声口哨，走出了老远还回着头，目光黏在她的胸上。Taurial翻了个白眼，熟门熟路地穿过大堂。后门出去是一个小小的院落，摆着放置烟头用的垃圾桶。

Kili正在角落等待着她。小个子男人比穿着高跟鞋的Taurial还要矮上了几公分，直愣愣地看着Taurial向他走来，“呃……”他不自觉地咽了口口水。Taurial对他的反应满意极了，她故意和Kili凑得很近，发梢落在他的脖子里，有点麻又有点痒，一股香气猝不及防地钻进了男人的鼻子。

“Kili，我需要你的帮助。”红发女人斜倚着墙，一只手卷着头发，无辜地看着他。Kili的眼睛不知道放在什么地方好，欲盖弥彰地转开了脸。Taurial笑了起来，另外一只手从兜里掏出一张纸，“有个地址，我想调看一下昨晚这附近的交通录像。”

 

Thranduil沉默地坐在接待室里。片刻之后，Thorin和Bilbo面色凝重地走了进来。

“Thranduil，Baggins先生开出了新条件。”

金发男人面无表情地看向Bilbo。Bilbo坐定之后回望回去，“州检准备开出条件，已服刑期有效，并加六个月缓刑。”

“条件？”

“只要你指证Smaug。”

金发男人的脸上挂上了冰冷的笑意，“我不能。”

“那我们会提出从轻论处，四年。”

Thorin插嘴问道：“已服刑期有效吗？”

“无效。”

房间再次归于冷寂。Bilbo清了清嗓子，“表现好的话减刑相当于坐两年牢。Thranduil，讲真心话，这是你能拿到的最好结果。如果让陪审团判，你会被判十五年。”

Thranduil低着头没说话，Bilbo停了一会儿补充说，“你考虑考虑，不过时间有限，你要赶快做决定。”

 

Celebrian走进家门，皮包里的手机响了起来。她犹豫了一下掏出来，在看见来电号码的时候松了口气。她还没想好怎么面对丈夫。

“nana。”

“亲爱的，你们什么时候到？孩子们都等不及了。”

“我们——我突然觉得有点不舒服，nana，你能帮我看一晚上孩子么？我明天早上会去接他们。”

“啊，你还好么？”母亲的声音顿时充满了担忧。

“没什么。最近睡得不好。有个电话进来——我先挂了。”

她把手机拿到手边，看见丈夫的号码显示在屏幕上。她僵硬了片刻，还是接听了电话。

“Elrond，我已经回家了，因为——”

“Celebrian，听我说，我这几天会特别忙，不一定能回家。你能给我送两件衬衣过来吗？”

Celebrian紧绷着的心一下松懈下来，与此同时涌上心头的是巨大的失落与惘然。

所以你在他心中，就是这样一个角色吧。

Celebrian挂了电话，上楼走进了卧室。她打开衣橱，心不在焉地随手拿了两件白衬衣出来——

不对，在摸到其中一件的时候，她突然警醒了过来。不同的手感，不同的质地，不同的——她头皮发麻，好像身处一个醒不来的噩梦，最可怕的假想逐渐成为了现实。她颤抖着手把这件可疑的衬衣从衣架上摘了下来，目光随着手指一一检视过肩膀和手臂。最后她把领子翻了起来。两个白色的花体字母绣在衣领的根部：T.M。

衬衣轻轻滑落在了地上。

Celebrian瘫坐在床上，一颗心缩成了一小团，在胸腔里疼得她喘不过气来。她亲眼看着什么在坍塌，什么在屠戮，什么在一去不返。过去这些年所有的付出化为乌有，一厢情愿的幸福不过是个自欺欺人的笑话。所有的温暖已经离她远去，她的整个身体无法抑制地抖了起来。

她想哭，又哭不出来。多可悲啊，她自嘲地想。

内心深处一个声音冷冰冰地开了口：这只是一个不属于你的东西，你贪恋了它十几年，现在它要走了。就是这样。没有什么可委屈的。

求你，让我软弱一小会儿，然后——然后，就都过去了。

“Elrond，我们要谈谈。”

“Celebrian——”

“别说你很忙，Elrond。”女人轻声笑了起来，“如果你不回来，我就去办公室找你。我觉得你大概更想在家谈这事。”


	25. Chapter 25

Elrond放下电话，目光回到站在面前的Lindir身上。

“我想我不能不问问你到底是怎么回事。”

Lindir面色惨白如雪，鹿一样的眼睛里盛满泪水，脸上不再是他引以为豪的无辜表情，而是真真切切的伤痛与恐惧。“我……对不起，Elrond。我会给你一个交代，我也要理一理头绪。”

Elrond 看了Lindir一会儿，叹了口气，“好吧，你也确实需要休息。”他看着Lindir颤抖着嘴唇转过身去，在背后叫住了他，“这事我也有责任。你别想太多了。”

Elrond是低下头说的，他没忍心再看Lindir。他看得出年轻律师已经快要撑不下去了。Lindir与他共事这些年来一直冷静理智，进退有度，他有些吃惊这个变故会给Lindir这么大的打击。不过眼下他需要思考的问题实在太多，也实在没有余力再去为Lindir担忧。

他坐下想了一会儿，觉得心乱如麻，决定还是先回家一趟。结婚这么多年来，Celebrian从来没有用这种语气同他说过话。今天一切都不对劲儿。

他穿起外衣下了楼。天色已经全黑了，他招手叫了出租车，低头钻进了后排座位。车里的空气温暖窒闷，他给司机报了地址就靠在靠背上。倦意铺天盖地地袭来，他昏昏然闭上了眼睛。广播里正在播报新闻，“今天午夜将公布州长竞选的结果，两位候选人正在各个投票站做最后的宣传，现在有请现场记者为您报道……”

他连嘲笑的力气都几乎失去了。这就像是一张无处不在的大网，相干的不相干的都别想逃脱。意识迷糊间记者夸张的语调渐渐低沉下去，心头的烦闷却丝毫没有减弱的迹象。出租车停了下来，他睁开眼发现已经到了家门口。他付完车费抬眼望去，自家房子临街的窗户里透出了暖黄的灯光。

不知道为什么，他觉得今天的灯光特别明亮。

他走进家门，Celebrian背对着他坐在沙发上，肩背全垮下去，像是累到了极点。他心中一软，轻轻说：“嘿，我回来了。你还好吗？”他绕过沙发走到她面前，Celebrian抬起头来，眼眶微红，脸上没有什么表情，眼神前所未有的锐利，“你爱他吗？”

黑发男人被这没头没脑的话问得怔住了，随后他看见了平摊在她旁边沙发上的东西。

那件白衬衣。

他又一次感觉脑子炸裂开来，只不过这一次却如同烟花散尽，空落落地什么都没留下。他张了张嘴，不知道如何解释，从何解释。

“我高估了我的运气，Elrond。”Celebrian惨淡地笑了，“我居然真的以为我嫁给了天底下最完美的男人。直到我发现我的丈夫竟然——”她咬着嘴唇转过头去，停顿了好一会儿才继续说，“可是至少，至少你不用把这个带回来，至少你——你是这么聪明的人。”

Elrond沉重地跌坐在了沙发的另一侧。此刻令他彷徨的并不是Celebrian的怒火，而是另一个让他不能不面对的事实：他根本不想为自己辩解，也不想去推翻那根本不存在的指控。他确实并未犯下罪孽，但是他也知道，一切都是覆水难收，再难挽回。

他并不清白。

“你看，Elrond，你真是个诚实的好人。你甚至都不想努力去编造点什么来挽回我，让我相信——天知道，我只需要一个过得去的谎言，然后我就能原谅你，就能装作什么都没发生，就能像蜗牛一样再回到我温暖的壳子里。我贪恋这虚假的温存。这个家是你的港湾，而它也是我的事业，是我的全部，我需要它远远超过你。我只要一个借口。但是你就是连这个都不会给我。

“你从不曾为我疯狂，为我痴迷。但是你对我很好，我也是明白的。你也许不是一个满分的情人，但是你是个合格的丈夫和父亲，份内的事你一样没差，我也不能对你要求更多。从在一起的那一天开始，我们之间就一直都有一段无法逾越的距离。我一直以为这些距离是因为我爱你比你爱我多。为了保持节奏和平衡，为了和你在一起，十多年以来，我学习着如何爱你少一点，再少一点，少到刚刚好和你爱我那么多。到今天我才直到我错得多么厉害。又有什么意义呢？你从来没有爱过我。过去十七年你都没爱上我，我还会指望你未来爱我吗？

“爱情食髓知味，一旦明白它的滋味就再也忘不掉。我今天去法庭了，我看到了你们之间的样子。那样的眼神，那样的气氛，是你我之间从来不曾拥有的，也是以后不会拥有的。我确实输了，我也不得不承认这一点。不，别道歉。那没有价值。你不爱我，从最开始就不爱，你自己甚至都不曾意识到这一点。就是这么回事。”

“听我说，这衬衣——”

“不，别告诉我细节，我不想知道。我想，我们是时候分开了。我要一个你的躯壳有什么用？你以为我能眼睁睁看着你在我身旁，心里却想着别人？和我拥抱亲吻，心里想得是另外一具身体？我不能这么作践自己。”

“Celebrian——”

“你大概需要睡客房，然后我们需要为孩子们找一个理由。”

“天哪，孩子们还这么小。”

“是的，孩子们还小，但是已经不是小到分不清事实与幻象。他们需要学会接受这个事实，一个他们的父亲爱上了一个男人的事实，一个他们的父母将要分开的事实。他们可能需要一段时间，也许他们不会原谅你，你只能等待，这是你要付出的代价。但是我不能等了。我等了十七年，等待我的男人爱上我。我的人生不能这样一而再再而三地等待下去。

“孩子的监护权我们可以商量，我相信你是个通情达理的父亲。至于财产分割，是你说的，妻子是份工作，所以我会相应要求我的离职补偿。别担心，那会是个很公平的数字。另外你可以放心，我不会告诉我母亲我们的事，暂时不会。但是能瞒多久，我不能保证。”

Elrond的两只手全部都麻了，他说不出话来。Celebrian站起身来俯视着他，露出了一个悲伤的笑容，“Elrond，我已经再无退路。我退了太久，退了太多。不能再退了。”

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

领主夫人这里提出的是分居。

美国大部分州都规定了分居制度。即当事人在主观上有离婚的愿望前提下，分居超过一段时间才可以离婚。美国各个州规定分居的时间长短不一，最短有六个月，最长有五年。一般大多数州规定在1-3年左右。依据《统一结婚离婚法》，当事人分居超过180天即可向法院申请离婚。


	26. Chapter 26

晚饭前的放风时间，Thranduil排了会儿队才轮到打电话的机会。他靠着墙交叉着双臂，下颌的一侧夹着电话，心不在焉地盯着脚下。周围吵得不行，他不得不拔高了声音，“有什么消息？”

Taurial的声音透过话筒都听得出凝重，“我看了交通监控录像，Gollum家门口的。前天晚上，有一个人去找过他。”

女人停住了，Thranduil不耐烦起来：“到底是谁？”

女人又沉默了一会儿才回答：“Haldir Marchwarden。”

Thranduil觉得一个什么非常沉重的东西被强行塞到了自己的胃里，整个人无法控制地向下坠落。

“Haldir Marchwarden……”Haldir Marchwarden与他无冤无仇，但是他背后的人——

Haldir是怎么找到Gollum的？他的思维不受控制地向着可怕的深渊滑去。诺多家族与政界高层数十年来一直纠缠不清，Lorien夫人与Mithrandir交往甚密也不是秘密。检方一定知道Gollum的下落。他还没想通的是，Lorien夫人和Mithrandir之间又有什么样的交易，令这个老练的政客愿意趟下这趟浑水？到底他和Smaug谁才是被株连的倒霉蛋？

Galadriel Lorien为此筹划了多久？

不，别逃避了。你逃不了的。事到如今，Lorien夫人又或是Mithrandir已经不再重要了。就算他们恨你恨到想要杀了你又能怎么样？

他觉得自己的嘴唇和舌头都像被冻住了一样动作不得。他喉咙发干，整个口腔充溢着无法下咽的苦涩。

Elrond Rivendell。

你的同僚，你的盟友，你信赖期待的人，你试图保护的人，你隐秘的欲望，你无望的爱恋。

你都忘了，他毕竟是个诺多。是他告诉你他找到了Gollum，是他告诉你Gollum会出庭作证，是他一次次燃起了你的希望再一次次残酷地扑灭了它们。要是没有Taurial，说不定你进了监狱还在对这个人感恩戴德无以为报。

他是从什么时候开始介入的？也是从最开始吗？所有的一切都不过是场精彩的演出，而你，就是唯一的观众。

“我知道了。”他喃喃地说，“我知道了。”

 

门锁悉悉索索地转动起来。Haldir走了进来，屋里一片宁静。他松了口气，转身轻轻关上房门。

脱到一半的外衣还有一个袖子挂在身上，突然一个声音在他背后响起，“你去了哪里？像昨晚一样，去买外卖了么？”

Haldir心头一惊，手中装着饭盒的塑料袋跌落在地。他一贯乖巧的羔羊坐在客厅的椅子上。在黑暗中他只看到一个僵硬的剪影，不复是他熟悉的柔和纤细，声音里全是一片破碎了的锋利。

“你和我在一起到底是为了什么？如果只是为了欺骗我，摧毁我，侮辱我，毫无疑问你有更有效更快捷的方式，何必浪费这么长的时间？”

“Lindir，你这样说不公平。”

“你倒是讲讲，怎么样才叫公平？”瘦削的影子蹒跚着向他走来，从窗户透进的灯光下他看见那双棕色眼睛亮得吓人。那是他没见过的光，是火焰燃尽的余烬，是傍晚将暗的天光。他突然觉得疲惫。

“我不知道你有什么可愤怒的。这件事从始至终我都没主动过，都是你在找我。既然你需要，我就提供我能提供的。你需要有人做情景模拟，我推掉一切安排给你们腾时间，你问我要检方关于Gollum的资料，我托关系找人去调。我知道夫人对Thranduil早有打算，我提醒过你这可能不是个好主意，提醒过你三思而后行。我提醒了不止一次，各种方式的。你不听。归根到底，Lindir，这不过是个案子，仅此而已。你为Elrond工作，我为夫人工作，这并没有本质的差别。再说，难道Elrond和夫人不在同一立场之上？Elrond是个好人，他愿意倾力帮助Thranduil，但那说明不了什么。他没道理反对夫人的决策。这对他也有显而易见的收获——他因此得到了Mirkwood在北美所有的客户，不是吗？你为什么觉得他会不同意呢？”

“所以这就是你的辩解么？”Lindir无法抑制地笑了起来，“为了一个案子，背叛欺骗都在所不惜？不过是个案子，不过是份工作，不过是段感情，不过是个我。是不是？”他的声音尖锐起来，全身抖个不停。Haldir试图伸出双手去拥抱他，却被对方一把推开。他没想到一向温顺的情人有这么大的力气，后背狠狠地撞在门口的柜子上，脚把地上的餐盒踩了个粉碎，汁水逐渐在地板上蔓延，温暖的饭菜香气在房间里弥漫开来。

“最后一个问题，我想知道是从什么时候开始的。”

Haldir沉默了一会儿，“从我帮你们做法庭模拟开始。夫人要求我留心Thranduil案子的一切进展和细节，然后向她汇报。她知道我给了你证人的资料之后，让我在开庭前夜去找Gollum。Gollum有些把柄在检方手上，说服他根本不需要太多功夫。听我说，Lindir——”

“不必了。”Lindir的嗓音干涩。“我想，我该离开了。”Haldir震惊地睁大眼睛，这时他才发现门边放着Lindir平时惯常用的行李箱和背包。他终于开始害怕了，用尽全身力气紧紧抱住对方。这次Lindir没有反抗，两只手臂垂在身体两侧，手指无力地蜷曲着。沉默了一会儿，Lindir暗哑地说：“再见，Haldir。”他退后了一步，打开门走了出去。

 

Celebrian上楼之后Elrond又呆坐了一会儿，然后拿起沙发上散落的衬衣打开门走了出去。他站在门口，寒风像刀子一样打在他脸上，路灯的光芒洒下来，他觉得连视线都变得昏黄了起来。

他摇了摇头，苦笑了一下。

他没有家了。

后悔吗？痛苦吗？又或是如释重负？迫不及待？

他只觉得茫然。

兜里的电话突然震了起来。他从麻木中回过神来，摸索着按了接听键。

“Elrond。”Lindir的声音恢复了正常。“你在办公室么？”

“如果你来接我，我就在了。”Elrond忍不住佩服自己在这个时候还能说出这样的话，“冬天连出租车司机都变懒了。”

二十分钟之后他已经坐在Lindir的车上了。年轻律师专注地开着车，外面来往汽车的车灯在他的脸上打下了斑驳的光影。Elrond看了他一眼，对方面色如常。总还有个人正常，他心想。 

这段宁静没有持续太久，Lindir终于开了口。

“是Lorien夫人。”Lindir平静地说，“是Lorien夫人迫使Gollum改了证词。”

Elrond闭上了眼睛。他觉得全身的血液全都冷了下来，思维像是不断摇曳的水草，飘飘忽忽不知所终。他听到塌陷的声音，撕裂的声音，溶解的声音。然后他又隐约听到Lindir说抱歉，说他愿意为此承担全部责任。

不，应该承担全部责任的人是你。

那个梦境突然不合时宜地在脑海中浮现出来，恐惧的寒意从脊椎缓缓升起。六年前，是他在公寓里发现了服安眠药自尽的弟弟，那平静的面容是他无数夜里吞咽不下的噩梦。如果当年他对Elros的案子多上心一点，如果当年他多关心自己的弟弟——

到了今天，Gollum的证词是棺材上最后的一颗钉，他是那个钉钉子的人。

他不能再错了，也不能再失去了。他再也承受不了悔恨和内疚的蚕食，再也忍耐不来这日以继夜的折磨。

“我不回办公室了。”他听见自己说，“我现在要去Lorien庄园。”


	27. Chapter 27

Mithrandir竞选总部里人满为患，支持者们举着带有Gandalf Mithrandir名字的标语屏住呼吸等待着竞选最后的结果。最前方的投影大屏幕上正在滚动播出竞选计票的最新统计数字，Radagast Brown，Gandalf和Lorien夫妇站在房间的一角，目不转睛地盯着不断变化的数字。Gandalf历经沧桑的脸突然出现在屏幕上，上方一行醒目的黑体字：第42届伊利诺伊州州长，获胜方：Gandalf Mithrandir！

整个房间顿时沸腾了。人们欢呼雀跃着相互拥抱。Lorien夫人先反应过来，她一把抓住Gandalf的手，“祝贺你，州长先生！”新任州长每一条皱纹里都盛满笑意，他用两只手臂左右揽住两位老朋友的肩头，低声说：“这是我们的胜利！”Radagast跳到三个人面前，激动地说不出话来。州长一把把他拉进他们的圈子，随后回头向人群挥手示意，一系列动作如行云流水，异常潇洒。

谁也没注意到，黑发男人在这个欢庆胜利的时刻静静走进房间，靠住门口的墙壁，两只手插在口袋里，脸上一片冰冷。他淡漠地注视着热情的现场，耐心地等待核心小团体松开了彼此的臂膀，州长转身被热情的支持者团团围住。他就在此时径直向着Lorien夫人和Badagast站着的角落走过去。

“我想我能借Lorien夫人两分钟？”他冲两个人点了点头，波澜不惊地打了个招呼，看不出情绪的灰色眼睛扫过小个子男人由于兴奋而涨得通红的脸。

Lorien夫人微微一笑，“没问题，Elrond。失陪一下，Radagast。”

两个人一前一后走进旁边的一间办公室。Lorien夫人优雅地在沙发上落座，“我倒是没想到会在这里见到你。你去过家里了？孩子们都睡了么？”

Elrond从鼻腔中哼了一声，没有回答。他居高临下地俯视着Lorien夫人，从这个角度看起来，她前所未见地苍老和疲惫。

“好吧，我承认——你比我预计的要快一点。那么，Elrond，你想要和我谈什么？”

“谈什么？Thranduil的审判，Gullom的证词——您不会需要我再复述一遍今天发生了什么吧？还是您觉得事到如今我还能被蒙在鼓里？”

“这又有什么问题，Elrond？”

“为什么，到底……您这是想要什么？”

“哦我的女婿，这个问题问得简直有失水准——尤其对你而言。我给你个机会重问一次。”

“好，那让我这么说。我知道你们之间有矛盾，本来您可以来找我，本来也许会有一个折衷的解决方案——就真是这样不可调和？不论是Eldar在亚洲的发展还是Thranduil个人的生死我都可以不管，但是如果您觉得可以这样把我作为管理合伙人的信用和尊严放在脚下践踏，恐怕也是打错了主意。”

“你可以骗别人，甚至可以连带自己一起骗了过去，但是骗我——省省吧。你扪心自问，Thranduil Mirkwood，你为他游说我，为他网开一面，为他绞尽脑汁费尽心思，甚至为了保释他把自己的房子都抵押了，现在你又和我说你对他毫不关心？在你指责我手段下作的同时，你想没想过到底谁才是这一切的始作俑者？我以为你在告诉我你不会有比Gil-galad更多的公正的时候就已经预料到今天发生的一切了。难道你会认为我会有气度容忍一个与自己不是一条心的接班人？你高看我了Elrond。Thranduil必须离开Eldar，彻彻底底斩草除根地离开。又难道是——”Lorien夫人停顿了下来，意味深长地看着他，“难道是你愿意离开？”

Elrond的灰色眼睛一眨不眨地回望回去：“您只是想让他离开Eldar？”

“我要让他空手离开Eldar，空手离开北美。Gil-galad总觉得我们亏欠了Mirkwood，这大概是他当年向Oropher伸出橄榄枝最主要的原因。我可没有这样的觉悟。话说回来，你也要感谢我。我可是为你实现了你作为管理合伙人最大的业绩：多了Mirkwood的客户，Eldar看来是能够毫发无损地熬过危机了。这在如今可称得上是令人刮目相看的成就。”

“如果只是想让他离开，又何必——”

“难道还有第二条路可走吗？Mirkwood家的人，会乖乖依照我们的——我的想法行事？我不是没做过妥协，我容忍了Oropher这么多年，哪怕Thranduil和他父亲一样混蛋，我都可以继续容忍下去。不幸的是，这个年轻的Mirkwood还真是青出于蓝而胜于蓝，Thranduil的野心太大，又太没有耐心。我只是抓住了一个机会而已。”

“如果您只是想让他离开，我可以想办法说服他。如今的情势之下，他也没有太多选择——或者说，没有更快捷的选择。我和他父亲甚或他本人，私底下都还有些交情。不论是从个人的立场，还是从管理合伙人的立场，我都有自己的责任，不能坐视不管。而从您又或者州长的角度来说，想必也没必要搞得太过难看。一个暴怒的Mirkwood会做出什么样的事……何必惹这些麻烦？”

“Elrond，你真是——我该说你真是天真得可爱。事到如今，你难道还对你们的关系心存什么幻想？他不把你生吞活剥了都算你走运。”

“我总得试试。”黑发男人轻轻地笑了，“我总得试试。也请您记得您的承诺，如果我成功了，您就放过他。”

Elrond转身打开了门，Gandalf和Radagast正站在门口。Gandalf的一头白发整整齐齐地背到脑后，一派容光焕发春风得意的样子。Elrond愣了一下，伸出手来：“祝贺您，州长先生。”他的语气中不含温度，“我也投了您一票。”

Gandalf回握回去，不露声色地打量着黑发男人。“Elrond，你真是太见外了。”这个握手持续得比礼貌要稍微长了一点，两双灰色眼睛的较量寸步不让。Radagast眼见着势头不对，正要插话圆场，Elrond却松开了手，“我还有些事情要处理，失陪了。”

黑发男人侧身擦着Radagast的肩膀离开，从始至终不曾看过老同学一眼。Radagast莫名觉得心里发凉，愣神片刻后发现Gandalf已经迈步走进了房间，赶忙三步并作两步地跟了上去。

优雅的Lorien夫人正若有所思地把玩着手上的戒指，听见脚步声抬起头来。“州长先生，这个时候您可不应该离开您那些忠实的支持者。”Gandalf笑吟吟地答道：“那我就更应该来了。我最忠实的支持者在这里。”笑意随着话音湮没在沉默当中，Radagast清了清嗓子，向Lorien夫人递上了手里的手机。“这是我们刚刚收到的。匿名。”

屏幕上是一份配着图片的新闻稿，黑体标题在最上方，“谁是Mirkwood案件的幕后黑手？”醒目的标题之下是三张相片。第一张从监视路线上截屏下来的图片，虽然并不清晰，但也足够看出相片中男人的面部轮廓以及墙上的门牌号。第二张是Haldir Marchwarden在州检供职时的证件照。而第三张，则是Haldir与Gandalf和Lorien夫人在某个社交场合的合影。

Lorien夫人面无表情地看了一会儿，之后一言不发地把手机还给小个子男人，犀利的眼光放在新任州长身上，声音还是一如既往的柔和，“那您打算怎么做呢，州长先生？”

Gandalf在Lorien夫人旁边坐下，“Galadrial，我们这么多年的交情了，我也就直说。这事——恐怕我没办法继续帮你了。”

“帮我？”Lorien夫人的语气中终于带上了讥诮，“你进入角色实在是够快的，Gandalf，这可真让人欣慰。从设定竞选策略到选择打击目标，可不是你在帮我吧？”

“但是你也有份，Galadrial。”Gandalf语气也冷了下来，“彼此彼此。这件事禁不起推敲，我想我们都不能不退后一步。”

“因为你已经取得了你想要的东西不是么，Gandalf？”

“你要这么说也是没错。这不仅仅是我想要的，也是你想要的。我还可以肯定地说，我不想要的也是你不想要的。现在我的位置不同了，大事化小，小事化无，这样对谁都好。姑且不管这是谁发来的——”他顿了顿，“我们都还有退路。对方的要求也并不过分，不是么？只要这东西不见报，我们并没有损失。至于Eldar的内部政治问题，那确实超越了我的能力，Galadrial，很遗憾我只能做到这么多。”

州长站了起来，“我永远是你最亲密的朋友和战友。”他说得很慢，声音里充满了某种难以言明的情绪，“不管怎样，请你记得这点，Galadrial。”


	28. Chapter 28

Celebrian在微曦的晨光中慢慢睁开双眼。这一夜她都不确定自己是不是曾经入睡，不肯屈服的意识一直在半梦半醒中游移，时间的流逝分外清晰。她花了一点时间彻底清醒过来，双人床另一侧的冰冷提醒着她昨晚她失去了什么。不管多么不情愿，生活还是要这样继续。半个钟头之后Celebrian已经打扮停当启动了汽车。首先要瞒过双亲，然后是和丈夫商定一个口径与孩子沟通，再然后是具体的执行细节……作出一个决定只是一秒钟的事，而纷至沓来的是具体而繁琐的执行。这些年以来的模式一向是Elrond做决定，她负责操作。这一次她要反过来。

她把车在Lorien庄园的主楼前面停妥，打开车门母亲已经站在门口等着她。

“nana，孩子们呢？到时间了，再不出发就要迟到了。”

“你爸爸去送他们了，别担心。”Lorien夫人半侧过身体，微笑着看着女儿，“我准备了茶和点心，还没吃早饭吧？”

Celebrian明白今天是逃不过去了。虽然知道这一场审问是迟早的事，但是这样的突如其来却并不在她的预想之内。尽管她对Elrond给出了承诺，她也还没有想好自己应当持有什么样的立场。她与Elrond夫妻多年不假，但是另一边是她的至亲。对于一颗已经背叛了的心，她还有没有必要继续守护那不复存在的婚姻？

她深吸了一口气压住如麻的心绪，“好呀。我们也好久没聊天了，nana。”

母女二人落座之后，Lorien夫人的目光凝固在女儿略显苍白的脸庞上。“你还好么，我的宝贝？” 

“还好，只是睡眠不太好。不知道是怎么了，可能是……到年纪了？”

“哦别这么说，你正当好时候。”

Celebrian勉强笑了笑低下了头，抿了一口茶。

“你和Elrond最近怎么样？”这个问题太过突然，茶水几乎要从喉咙里呛出来。她吃力地咳嗽了几声才平复了呼吸，脑子里完全是一团混沌。

“唔……老样子，您也知道，他那么个温吞的性子，什么都放在心里。”她终于下定决心抬起了头，毫不迟疑地望进母亲的眼睛，“我们还好。”

Lorien夫人叹了口气，起身将两只手放在女儿单薄的肩膀之上，脸颊轻轻蹭着Celebrian的头顶。

“Celebrian，”她过了一会儿才开口，“你不用在nana面前强撑着的。不管怎样，这里永远都是你的家，Nana和ada永远在这里等着你。我见过你幸福的样子，所以……我明白。”

Celebrian觉得眼眶发热，凝结在心中的委屈几乎要被这热度融化。她闭上眼睛逼回摇摇欲坠的眼泪，咬着牙作出最后的抵抗，“但是nana，你知道婚姻就是这样的，我从来没指望过它会永不褪色。激情总要归于平淡，不是吗？”

Lorien夫人回到自己的座位，伸手拉住了女儿冰冷的手，声音越发柔和，“我的宝贝，Elrond是怎么说动你签下二次抵押的文件的？我猜他是搬出了Elros，对不对？这么大的事情，你应该告诉我的。”

Celebrian全身都僵住了，一股无可言喻的戾气像野兽一样冲撞进了她的血管。“我只想知道，今天的谈话是关于我的婚姻，还是关于您的事务所？是不是在您的心里，我连我的婚姻都不会经营，我的生活就是注定的失败？”

Lorien夫人轻轻笑了起来，声音里全是苦涩，“有什么比你的幸福更重要呢？你也是母亲，你难道还对这一点抱有怀疑么？这根本不是成功失败的问题。”Celebrian咬着嘴唇低下头去，Lorien夫人伸手把女儿散落的头发别在耳后。“男人是软弱的，我的女儿。他们就像孩子一样。但是这不代表你要一直保护他们。他们需要为自己的行为付出代价。”她停顿了下来，沉默了很久之后轻声问道：“是Thranduil，对吗？”

岩浆一样的情绪终于爆发了。Celebrian倒在了母亲的怀里，放声哭泣，“我不明白，nana，我不明白……这到底是为什么……”

“别怕，亲爱的。”母亲吻着她的头发，轻抚着她颤抖的后背，“别怕。Nana在这里。”

 

果然是个人物，有点胆色。

Thranduil面色阴沉地看着对面的男人，对方看起来精疲力尽，黑发略有些凌乱，一双眼睛熬得通红。他就这样定定地看着他，眼睛里的坦率让他几乎想笑出声来。

他是有多笨，还以为这个男人需要他的保护。

过了一会儿Elrond才开了口，“我知道现在可能我怎么解释你都不会信我。但是不管你怎么想，我还是要说，这件事我从头到尾都不知情。我也没想到会是这样。”

Thranduil冷笑了起来，“这就是你想说的？”

“不。”Elrond顿了顿，“我想知道你现在是怎么打算的？”

Thranduil猛地前倾身体缩短了两个人之间的距离，“这个问题我倒是可以回答你。我告诉你，也请你转告你的岳母，我不会认罪，想都别想。我会继续把官司打下去，随便陪审团怎么判，五年十年二十年，我不在乎。我会上诉，一次又一次，直到成功为止。我会把你们这些人见不得人的东西全都一点点挖出来，谁没点小秘密呢，是不是Elrond？可敬的州长先生自然首当其冲，你亲爱的岳母也是跑不掉的。也许很快你们就可以看到我送上的小礼物了。至于你，Elrond，我还没想好从什么角度下手，但是你不会让我失望的，我有这个把握。我会在牢里看着你们身败名裂，看着你们一个个从神坛上跌落下来。我不会亲自动手，但是自然会有人把你们拥有的一切全部碾碎。我有耐心，我可以等。”

Elrond艰难地吞咽了一下。他知道愤怒中的Thranduil是不会听他的解释了，但是他还是要表明他的来意。

“Thranduil，你听我说，也许你可以不用坐牢的。只要你——”

“够了！”Thranduil的吼叫声在封闭的房间里回荡。狱警冲上来将他压在了桌面上，询问地看向Elrond。黑发男人摆摆手示意没事，狱警才放开了Thranduil。他抬起头，面部肌肉因为紧咬牙齿紧绷得微微颤抖，鄙夷和狂怒清清楚楚地写在上面。

“我确实没想到你能够无耻到这样的程度。你让我大开眼界，Elrond Rivendell。”

他两手用力，把自己从椅子上撑了起来，椅子被膝关节突然的发力后顶出好远，噪音敲击着水泥地板，尖锐得像是要划破耳膜。

“Thranduil！”黑发男人急急地伸手按住了他的手——他的左手，两个人的目光都凝聚在了断指之上。

“松手。”Thranduil的声音恢复了平静。他居高临下俯视着他，眼睛里全是冰冻雪封的冷漠。

Elrond张了张嘴却说不出话来。他没觉得愤怒或者委屈，只是心中一个空洞越来越大越来越大，直到大得将他吞没。他凝视着金发男人的面庞，手贴着桌面一寸寸退了回来，最后点点头轻声说：“多多保重，Thranduil。”


	29. Chapter 29

Elrond眼神空茫地走出了电梯。他觉得自己整个人从里到外都被掏空了，再也聚集不起一丁点力量。他需要一场深沉的睡眠彻底把一切都抛在脑后。在睡梦里他会忘记一切，卸下防备，把残缺的自己一片片拼接复原，然后再做打算。他已经无法思考任何其他的问题，心底的倦意像是浑浊的海浪，拍打着岩岸再一层层翻滚上来，把他彻底淹没。只需要把今天的工作作做一点安排，最后半个小时，Elrond。他给自己鼓劲。只要半个小时，然后好好睡一觉。

他知道自己现在看起来很糟糕，索性黑着面孔毫不掩饰地散发出一股生人勿近的气息。他彭得一声推开自己办公室的玻璃门，伫立在落地窗前的人影回过头来。

是Lorien夫人。

他突然神经质地笑了起来，靠在门框上笑得无法自持。哪有那么容易Elrond。半个小时？你想多了，没那么容易放过你。

Lorien夫人久久地注视着他，最终用威严的声音说：“关上门，Elrond。”

他终于止住了笑声，血红的眼睛几乎要突了出来，“我没什么见不得人的秘密，Lorien夫人。我想不必麻烦了。”

Lorien夫人一贯温柔的面具终于有了裂缝，狠戾之气就顺着这条裂缝像熔岩一样涌了出来，将那副假面全部融化。她快步走到门边，身体紧贴着Elrond，Elrond不得把位置从门框边错了开去，她借着这个瞬间将门狠狠摔上，一个回身正对着黑发男人。

“你要怎么样不顾廉耻悉听尊便，但是我女儿还要面子。”她把声音压得低低的，愤怒却依然像火花一样顺着微微颤抖的声线噼啪作响。“Elrond，我是个母亲。抛去所有身份，我首先是个母亲。任何伤害我女儿的人我都不会放过。”她顿了顿，一点冷酷的笑意又浮现在她脸上，“你的脸色真是不好。所以怎么样，和Thranduil谈崩了吗？”

Elrond攥进了手掌，指甲都嵌进了肉里也没有知觉。“这不是您所喜闻乐见的么？”他的声音低沉而平稳，“您应该去庆祝胜利才是，何必还要屈尊来见我？”

“我很失望，Elrond。我不得不承认，我还有点伤心。能让我伤心的人可真是不多，一只手大概都能数得过来。所以你也足够以此为傲了。”

黑发男人哂笑一声，“您过奖了。”

“我今天是来给你重新开个价码——鉴于我们的关系已经发生了变化。”Lorien夫人的眼睛眯了起来。“我要你和Thranduil都离开Eldar，马上离开。你在这里的一切都是我给予的，现在我全部收回。”

Elrond的灰色眼睛幽深得像是看不见底的大海，他抿住嘴唇，停了一会儿问道：“我想请问一下，您今天是以什么身份站在这里？”

“你没有资格这样和我讲话，Elrond。你心心念念的人还在监狱里面临审判，我想我并不需要提醒你这一点。”她故意加重了“心心念念”四个字，心满意足地看着对面的男人面部肌肉微微痉挛了一下。

Elrond迅速平静下来，“所以Gandalf要撒手了？否则您怎么会在对您如此有利的局面之下这么好心地提出一个新的条件？这不是您一贯的风格。我猜猜，也许是你们中间终于在利益分配上有了分歧？又或是他被拿住了什么把柄？屁股决定脑袋，现在您已经无法控制局面了，不是吗？”

Lorien夫人僵了片刻，很快又松弛了下来，“Elrond，你可能还没有机会彻底了解我，我想你也不会真的想彻底了解我。所以别动歪心眼。投鼠忌器不是我一贯的作风，我有足够的能力保护我的女儿，所以不在乎你或是Thranduil身败名裂。”

黑发男人脸上慢慢绽出一个微笑，那个笑容极为职业却冷入骨髓，“那么，Lorien夫人，您就那么确定您真的了解我？”他微微往前凑了两步，站在一个将将算得上得体的距离上低头俯视着年长的女人，“设想一下，如果我告诉您心爱的女儿，她这一生唯一值得骄傲的完全自主的一件事，她的婚姻，其实也是由您暗中操纵的，她会怎么感觉？嘘嘘嘘，别急着抵赖。我明白您想要什么，我一直都明白。知道我是Maedhros养子的人可是不多。但是以您的身份，这个信息并不难取得，不是吗？如果不是Maedhros当年参加越战自动放弃了自己的权利，他在诺多的领导地位是不容置疑的，Gil－galad比他的辈分可是低多了。您是个有雄心大志的人，看不惯几任领导人一贯的偏安一隅。您一直想要诺多的领导权，想把诺多带到一个新的高峰。如果Celebrian和我联姻，我的身份将是我——以及您——的一个巨大资本。您正是看重了这一点。所以您暗中摸清了我的作息和底细，轻描淡写地安排了Celebrian和我相遇。您知道您的女儿看起来温和实则十分倔强，所以决计不能透露出丝毫自己的心思，把一切都包装得好像是Celebrian自己的选择。如您所愿，我们两个走入婚姻，只可惜Gil－galad早了一步得到了新一任诺多的领导权，我又一心钻研学术，所以您只能作罢。不能不说您真是个善于忍耐的人。您等了十几年，一直等到了Gil－galad和Oropher相继去世，才乘势把我推上了这个座位。什么眼里的光，心里的火，您以为我会相信您那些漂亮话吗？您才不在乎这些形而上的东西。不知道您有没有发现，其实您和Mirkwood家族在性格和处事的某些方面真是令人惊奇地相似？哦抱歉，我扯远了，还是说回来。在您心里，我就像我的外表一样人畜无害，随和谦逊——容易被您控制和左右。很不幸，您想错了。”他脸上的笑容加深，声带低哑的杂音就像一条毒蛇吐着信子的嘶嘶声。“您说您不会投鼠忌器，很好，我也不会。您瞧您脸都白了，别怕，起码我是个讲道理的人。没问题，我可以离开Eldar。这个地方我确实一分钟都不想多呆了。我没办法代表Thranduil表态，他离开不离开不是你我能说了算的。所以我们的交易就是这样，我离开Eldar，Thranduil毫发无损地脱身。您看，其实您可是占了我老大一个便宜呢。我这净身出户是您白得的。所以别苦着您那张漂亮的脸。”

他转身把手放在门把手上又回过头来，“那我们就此别过，我等着您的好消息。”他用另外一只手拍拍自己的大腿，语气轻快得可怕：“我现在是一无所有了。但是您也明白，这样的人最可怕，是不是？我已经再没有什么可以失去的了。所以我不介意和您——和州长，和任何妨碍我的人，同归于尽，玉石俱焚。”


	30. Chapter 30

任是Thranduil也没想到之后的审讯会变得如此戏剧化。下一次审讯中，刚刚开庭Bilbo Baggins就面无表情地说：“法官阁下，我们刚刚得到了一份新的证词。根据Detective Dain的声明，Mirkwood先生可能是一次诱捕的受害人。”Thranduil和Thorin交换了一个错愕的表情，回头望去，只见一个须发灰白的矮个子男人从法庭最后一排的座位上缓缓站起来，向法官举手示意，法官也是一怔，“请把证据呈交上来，Baggins先生。”

法官慢慢地翻看了一会儿证词之后抬起头看向助理检察官，语气十分严厉：“如果你们办公室把时间都放在合法的事情上面，街上早就没有罪犯了！”

“我们动议进行重审，法官阁下。”Bilbo干巴巴地说。

“我们动议直接撤案，法官阁下。”Thorin也站了起来，“这是对原本调查的掩盖，是对宝贵的法律资源的巨大浪费。”

“好，那我们这么办。”法官清了清喉咙，把头转向Thranduil，“Mirkwood先生，请接受我代表法庭为你所受到惊人的身心折磨表示歉意，我知道语言无法弥补你过去几个月中所失去的生活，但是这也是我唯一能做到的。所以下面是判决：此案因有偏见而被驳回起诉。你可以离开了。”

Thranduil紧紧闭上了双眼，饶是他铁石心肠也不由得哽住了喉咙。这自由着实来之不易，是他付出了血的代价换来的，他觉得幸运女神终于再一次地眷顾了他。他还没平复心情已经被Thorin抱住了肩膀，“祝贺你！”Thorin的声音难掩兴奋，“你真的是个能创造奇迹的人。”

金发男人也重重地拍着对方的后背：“谢谢你，Thorin。不过我猜你现在估计要后悔了，怎么又把这个天杀的Mirkwood给放出来了？”

Thranduil能感到手下的肌肉因为Thorin爽朗的大笑而颤动起来，“没错，不过我并不后悔。我们再公公平平地好好较量一番！”

两个人松开手臂都是满脸笑容，Thranduil突然想起什么事，不动神色地问道：“我怎么这几次都没见过Lindir？”

“他——”Thorin难得地迟疑了一下，“上次审讯之后，他说他因为个人原因从Eldar辞职了。我猜想是因为Gollum翻供的缘故。这么个时候没被裁掉已经算是家山有福，怎么还会有人主动请辞？Lindir的突然离职本来让我很是发愁，不知道该从哪儿临时找个次席来填上他的空缺。现在好了，一切完美解决。”

“嗯……”Thranduil若有所思地点了点头，“不管怎么说，下次见面我们就又要真刀真枪地对峙了，我可一点也不期待你这样的对手。”两个人相对大笑互道珍重。走出法庭，微凉的空气沁入呼吸，Thranduil的神经因而兴奋起来。重新在阳光下行走的畅快助燃了他的恨意：他绝不会承认自己被狠狠地伤了心，只是遭遇背叛自然要血债血偿。他不无快意地想象着和Elrond的重逢，那双冷静的灰色眼睛会不会困窘地垂下去，瞳孔会不会惊恐地扩大，完美的微笑会不会勉强地像是墙上斑驳的涂鸦——在过去的这些天里，他已经设想了一百种途径去寻找Elrond和Lorien夫人的破绽，Taurial甚至已经开始执行了其中的一部分。现在他就像是一个等待收网的渔夫，志得意满地盘算着猎物的份量。 

来接他的是Galion。在车上Galion简明扼要地介绍了Smaug案子的情况。Mithrandir既然已经获选州长，自然也不愿意再在这个费力不讨好的案子上下太大功夫，Smaug由于证据不足被判无罪。这场闹剧显然对Mirkwood Asia有着相当负面的影响，几个重量级的客户岌岌可危，竞争对手也不出所料地蠢蠢欲动。Galion为难地表示恐怕需要Thranduil亲自回去一一处理。Thranduil当即打电话定了机票，直接让Galion把自己送到了机场。

等到Thranduil回到芝加哥已经是二十天之后的事了，这次是Taurial接的机。他刚刚坐稳就问起Taurial调查进行的情况，红发女人递给他一个文件夹语速飞快：“就像之前电话里讲的，Tirion果然是有些蹊跷。具体的资料都在这里，你先看看还有没有什么问题。”

Thranduil模糊不清地应了一声就低头翻看文件。Tirion以石油业起家，多年来稳居《财富》500强前列，是Eldar的顶级客户，Lorien夫人正是这家公司的项目合伙人。内部的人都知道，随着Lorien 夫人年岁渐高，最近几年Tirion的部分核心业务已经交由Elrond处理。

疲劳和时差让他看了没到一页就开始头晕眼花，只得认输地靠在椅背上闭目养神。两个人沉默了一会儿，Taurial再次开口语气谨慎了很多，“最近你都没查Eldar的信箱吧。Elrond辞职了。”

Thranduil一个激灵睁开眼，后背也挺直离开了椅子，“什么？”

“有一阵子了。挺突然的，谁都不知道为什么。”

Thranduil发着愣又跌回了座位。Elrond最后离去前那个黯淡而稀薄的微笑，法庭之上热烈燃烧着的注视，还有更多更多他不敢回想的细节——他已经把这一切层层打包硬塞在记忆的最深处。错信于人的耻辱只要一次就够了，他不愿一遍遍回顾这些，在潜意识里与自己争辩又有什么意思？事实就是事实，给自己找多少借口都是徒劳。他紧紧抿着嘴唇停顿了一会儿说：“你先把我送回Eldar。”Taurial转过脸来扫了他一眼，叹着气打开转向灯调转了车头。

这天是个周末，办公室里只有不多的几个身着便装的律师还在工作。Thranduil顾不上其他人看见他时那充满敬畏的眼光，直直地走进自己的办公室打开电脑。他甚至来不及坐下，半倾着身子俯在书桌上，急躁地滚动鼠标在收件箱里翻找。Elrond的告别邮件行文一如既往地平板严肃，只是简单地说由于个人原因即日起离职，感谢与惋惜的套话都被缩略到不能再简短的地步。他甚至在信的末尾连客套的“保持联系”都没有写上，更别说像其他人一样约定俗成地留下个人信箱和联系电话。

Elrond连好聚好散的假象都懒得维持。

就像蓄满力量的雷霆一击打在了一团棉花上，又像是猝不及防地吞下了一大块难以下咽的糟糕食物，Thranduil只觉得被从胸口翻涌着的恶心顶得天旋地转。当然这不是他设想之中的结局，当然Elrond不配得到如此从容光鲜的退场，但是他也不得不承认这已经部分达到了他的预期。他迷茫地缓缓坐在沙发椅上，复仇的果实得来的太过轻易，反而失去了他本打算好好咀嚼的辛辣滋味。

正在他发呆的当口，一个瘦长的人影慢慢踱进了他的办公室。

“哈，看看这是谁回来了？”

Glorfindel的语调玩世不恭地夸张。Thranduil抬起头，对方双手插兜似笑非笑地看着他。“你真走运，Mirkwood这次终于翻盘了。”

Thranduil微微皱起了眉头。他还不知道Glorfindel目前的立场，但是也不想平白再多一个对手。他示意对方坐下，沉吟着拿着一支钢笔轻轻敲击着桌面，等着对方开口。

年长的金发男人凝神看了他一会儿，终于打破了沉默：“Elrond辞职了。你知道的吧。”

Thranduil抬眼望回去，努力想分辨对方眼睛里晦暗不明的光。

“凡事皆有代价，Glorfindel。”

Glorfinde嗤笑出声，“他们都说我没心没肺，但是在你面前，我甘拜下风。”

Thranduil手中的笔啪嗒一声掉在了桌上。“你这是什么意思？”他猛地站起来厉声问道。

“那你倒是和我说说这惊天大逆转到底唱的是哪一出？”

“我是乐意给你详细解说一下其中的因由，只怕有人会很不开心。”他突然停住了。什么地方不对。这讲不通，Elrond何必要一走了之？Elrond绝非输不起的人。他在开始的时候就应该已经对游戏规则成竹在胸。

“我是说——”Thranduil觉得声音干涩得已经不像自己的了。

“Thranduil，你的脑子和你的手指头一样少了半截吗？”对方悠悠然站起来，在对方扑上来扼住他的脖子之前走出了办公室，“你好好想想吧。”

Thranduil僵在了原地。愤怒使他盲目，一定有什么是他所不知道的。

他抄起大衣冲了出去。


	31. Chapter 31

Thranduil记不得自己上一次这样忐忑地等待电话接通是在什么时候了。他站在办公楼门前，全部精力都集中在耳边的听筒之上。他并不确定Elrond会接听他的电话，也不知道自己要如何开口，但是他等不了了。他必须要问个清楚：你为什么离开Eldar？这简单的问题是卡在喉头的刺，是挠在心头的羽毛，钝痛入心又刺痒难耐。

听筒里长久的静默之后是冷冰的提示音：“对不起，您拨叫的号码不存在。”

他怀疑自己听错了，难以置信地把手机放在眼前，屏幕上的银光映在他的眼睛里，像是一片绝望的海。迟疑的功夫Taurial已经把车停在面前。Thranduil回过神来，一步跨过去打开驾驶座一侧的门，“借你的车用一下，麻烦了。”

他来不及对Taurial解释更多就一脚油门冲了出去。他把车窗全部打开，风很冷也很硬，飞速旋转的气旋在整个车厢里左冲右突。可是他顾不上。他需要什么能让他沸腾着的头脑冷却下来。一个事实在这喧嚣着的冰冷中如同蓬勃的藤蔓一样从他的心头生长了出来，塞得他整个胸腔酸涩饱胀：他始终都怀有那么一丁点的希望，说是贪念也好，说是妄想也罢，不论浇灌多少愤怒与鄙夷都无能为力。而如今，这个希望已经不管不顾地要破土而出了。

他已经被透支的狂怒和紧绷拖得筋疲力尽了。他太累了，再没有力量阻止。

他依据记忆把车开到了Elrond的家门口，在路边找了一个适于观察又不显眼的位置停妥。他慢慢平缓下呼吸，盯着那扇熟悉的门。不算很久之前的某个晚上，他就是站在这里，Elrond从他的世界走出来，打开门，迎接他。也是在这里，他漠然地昂头走进自己的车里，装作什么也没有发生过。

他把胳膊搭在开着的车窗边缘，横过两根指头搭在嘴唇上，眯着眼睛看进窗户。白色的百叶窗紧紧闭着，前廊上空空荡荡。整个街区安静极了。他抬手看了看手表。还早。

随着时间一点点过去，Thranduil心头的不确定膨胀起来，支撑着他的那股一往直前的冲动已经渐渐退去。就算他真的见到了Elrond能怎么样？难道他能当着他的孩子和妻子的面冲上去质问他？难道他能面对他死敌的女儿眼里的轻蔑鄙视甚或怜悯？

天色暗了下来。冬天的傍晚到来的特别快。圣诞节快要到了，不少人家已经在门前装扮上了彩灯和圣诞树。街上的车辆明显增加，一扇扇门打开又关上，随后屋子里的灯光透着窗帘亮了起来。劳碌的人们纷纷倦鸟归巢，享受一个平凡的夜晚，一顿温暖的晚餐，阖家团聚，情意融融。

他突然明白自己其实没权力在这里等待。趁一切都来得及，趁主人还没回来，赶紧离开吧。

他垂下眼睛摇起车窗，随后转动钥匙启动了汽车。一个年迈的老妇人艰难地拖着购物车在他面前横穿马路，他正要踩下油门，突然老妇人一个趔趄摔在地上，购物车里的东西散落了一地。

他本能地熄火跳下车，跑过去扶起老妇人，问她有没有受伤，得到否定的答复之后又帮她收拾好购物车，扶着她慢慢走过马路。

“您住在哪里？需不需要我送您回去？”他彬彬有礼地问。

“谢谢你，可爱的年轻人。这就到了。”老妇人指指背后的房子。原来是Elrond的邻居。

Thranduil突然心中一动，脸上的微笑渐渐扩大，“说起来，我是Rivendell家的朋友，他们一般几点回家？我想给他们一个惊喜。”

“哦亲爱的，你别等了。他们出门度假了。走了有几天了。之前Celebrian还过来打招呼让我帮他们查看信箱。如果你愿意，我可以帮你留个言，等他们回来让他们联系你。”

犹如一盆冷水当头淋下，“……哦，度假了？”他喃喃地说，“可不是，圣诞节假期——真是个好时候。”

他只失神了极短的一个瞬间，就又恢复了无懈可击的微笑。“谢谢您。那我走了。圣诞快乐。”

老太太突然一把抓住了他的小臂，透过老花镜看了他一会儿，“你是个好心的年轻人。既然你是Rivendell家的朋友——”她压低了声音，“他们去度假，不是全家一起去的。”

Thranduil挑起了眉头，“哦？”

“度假是Celebrian带着孩子们去的。他们出发前一天，Elrond带着好些个箱子的东西开车走了，然后再没回来。我从窗户里面看着他把箱子搬上的车——是纸箱子，不是行李箱。”

“也许是——也许是搬东西去仓库？”Thranduil的思绪乱成一团，他挣扎着跟上这一个又一个突如其来的转折。

“那你怎么解释几个孩子哭着跑出来和他道别——我知道这一家子人，我们是十几年的邻居了，从他们结婚时开始。我眼看着小家伙们一个个出生，他们就像我自己的孩子。第二天Celebrian来找我的时候脸色很不好，我问她是不是她和Elrond出了什么问题，她红着眼睛没说话，只说要带孩子们去散散心。”老太太手上的力道有增无减，“他们两个太般配了。我希望他们能度过难关。婚姻就是这样，有好时候也有坏时候——你是他们的朋友，希望你能帮帮他们。”

Thranduil觉得整个人都木了，麻痹的感觉从脊柱开始一直冻结到指尖。希望与苦涩拧成一条绳子勒住他的脖子。他机械地向老妇人道别，又机械地走进车里。

众所周知的完美婚姻，毫无疑议的般配伴侣，他为什么要打扰这一切？又或者是——他已经打扰了？

下一秒他终于回过神来，拿起手机拨通了Taurial的电话：“你把Elrond名下的产业清单发到我的信箱里。快。”

他知道自己的胜率很小，但是他没有其他的选择。他赌Elrond在短短几天内找不到出租的房子，他赌圣诞节假期旅馆满员，他赌Elrond不会借住在别人家里——不论是由于尊严还是什么，他赌他总有一处产业空置。

他赌自己的运气还是那么好。

他必须找到他。他不能容忍Elrond就这样从他的生活里消失。

他死死盯着手机屏幕，直到新信息蹦了出来。他把地址输入导航仪，启动汽车绝尘而去。


	32. Chapter 32

Elrond腋下夹着书本，举着咖啡往公寓走去。他刚刚在附近的咖啡厅约见了一个仍在法学院任教的老友——Elrond凉凉地自嘲，这大概就是住所位于大学区最大的好处，Elros总是有这样的先见之明。离开Eldar之后，他的心中不是没有几分踌躇的。好在几位旧时老友都十分热心，拍着胸脯表示一定帮他找到空缺的教职。他想这样也好，他确实是厌烦了，只想找个安静的地方缓缓。

他抿了口咖啡，空闲的手从口袋里掏出门卡，突然背后一个声音叫住他：“Elrond！”

他寻着声音望去，金发男人正推开车门，迈着长腿走了出来。天已经全黑了，对方的面孔隐没在阴影里看不真切，不过Elrond还是能一眼发现一些显而易见的变化：他的头发比上次见面长了不少，几乎要垂到肩头。手上的纱布不见了，不仔细观察的话只是像小指一直半蜷着，并无突兀之感。Elrond有点恍惚，发生过的都像是一场梦。

“Elrond，好久不见。”对方走近后缓缓说道。身后公寓大堂的光线透过玻璃门照亮了金发男人的脸，那微笑极为浅淡，而眼睛里的探究意味又太过明显。

Elrond不自觉地微微皱起了眉头，往后退了一步。“祝贺你，Thranduil。”他清了清嗓子，目光垂在手里的咖啡杯上。

两个人一时都没了话，Thranduil终于先开了口，“Elrond，我们得谈谈。”

“关于什么？”黑发男人抬起头，坦率地迎上对方审视的目光，“我相信你也听说了，我已经离开了Eldar。是是非非都和我没关系了。”

Elrond突然停住了。Thranduil能够摸到这里来，意味着他必然已经去过家里，那么他和Celebrian的事——

“Thranduil，我想说的上次都已经说过了。你信也好，不信也好，都是过去的事了，我也再讲不出更多能证明自己的话。你全须全尾地站在这里，我很替你高兴。如果没有什么别的事——”

“不Elrond，我——”

“喂老兄， 你的车不能停在这里。”一个粗糙的声音吸引了两个人的注意，穿着荧光背心的抄牌员朝他们晃了晃手里的罚单，“你们得快点，要不然——”

Thranduil举手表示歉意，低下头想了片刻，抬起头来的时候脸上的笑容完全变了味道：他现在看起来就像是一个刚刚锁定了猎物的猎人。他一把抄过Elrond手里的咖啡，蓝绿色眼睛紧紧盯着Elrond，就着他刚刚抿过的杯口一饮而尽，然后随手把咖啡杯扔进旁边的垃圾桶。

这几乎已经不能叫暗示了。Elrond觉得喉咙顿时紧了起来：天，这个男人这是在干什么？他紧盯着对方滚动着的喉结，有什么滚烫的东西正顺着血管流向四肢百骸又返回心脏，泵得他心跳加速血压升高。下一秒他被拉住了肩膀，脚下一个踉跄，等他反应过来已经被汽车爆发的后座力压在了副驾驶的座位上。

“我们是得快点。”Thranduil开得飞快，在呼啸的风声中拔高了声音，“Elrond，我问你几个问题，你只需要用是或者否回答就行。”

“你问。”Elrond目视前方，语气平缓。

“这次我入狱的事，你从头到尾有没有份？”

“没有。”

“你是不是因为和Lorien夫人闹翻离开的Eldar？”

“……也可以这么说。”

“你是不是和Celebrian分开了？”

“我们——”

“你只用回答是还是不是。”

“……算是吧。”

“很好。”Thranduil大声地笑了起来，“很好。”

过了一会儿车速降了下来，Thranduil转弯开进了地下停车场。熄火之后金发男人偏过头来看向Elrond：“要不要到我家坐坐？”

“你确定？”Elrond紧盯着对方闪闪发亮的眼眸，那里面除了蒸腾的欲望再没有其他。

对方眯起了眼睛，“我本来以为你会比我更确定。”

Elrond再不说话，打开车门走了出来。Thranduil轻声笑了一声，领着Elrond走进了电梯。

电梯并不算大，两个成年男人站在里面几乎紧贴着肩膀。Elrond面无表情地看着两个人的影子映在镜子一样闪闪发亮的金属门上，默默数着跳动的数字。空气几乎凝固，他说不上自己是期待还是惧怕，甚至还有点尴尬又或是困惑，但是他知道唤做本能的野兽已经露出了尖锐的獠牙，马上就要将他吞食入腹。

Thranduil不慌不忙地掏出钥匙打开了门，侧着身子把对方让进了房间。他刚刚掩上房门就被一股大得惊人的力道猛地推到了门上，发出一声闷闷的重击声，他的惊呼卡在嗓子眼没来得及发出，一个健壮的身体已经紧紧贴了上来。

“我很确定，Thranduil。”黑暗里Thranduil只能听见对方声音嘶哑，吐在颈侧的呼吸急促滚烫。一双有力的手固定住了他的头，随后嘴唇强硬地啃咬了上来。他张开嘴让对方侵入进来，两条舌头迫不及待地纠缠对峙，咖啡的苦味和淡淡的烟味融成一体，津液交换的声音在夜晚的寂静里格外清晰。背后的冰冷和胸前的滚烫，黑暗的视觉和扩大的感官，Thranduil觉得下身已经开始有了反应，两只手野蛮地扯着对方的衣服。对方也不甘示弱地把干燥而温暖的手伸进他的衬衣急切地抚摸着他，突然一把捏住了他腰侧的肌肉。

他本能地因为这突袭把对方推开了一点距离。借着喘气的当口，Thranduil发现自己的眼睛已经适应了黑暗。对方的外套围巾都摊在地上，衬衣半挂在肩膀上，整个胸膛都裸露了出来。当然他不用低头都知道自己也好不到哪里去，因为对方的呼吸突然粗重了起来。他被这景象刺激得更热了，再一次抓住对方的后脑将黑发男人拽入一个粗暴的激吻之中。

两个人以缠斗的方式向卧室走去，期间若干次撞到了墙脚或者家具，最后终于成功地相互撕咬着倒在了床上。Elrond被Thranduil压在下面，一个成年男人猛掷过来的体重顿时压得他喘不过气来。更要命的是，面对面的姿势让他清晰地感到了对方和自己一样蓄势待发的勃起正硬邦邦地顶着自己，这让他本就发烫的阴茎更加热到难耐。好在金发男人很快抬起了身体，利索地把剩下的衣服除去，然后再一次压上来攫取了他的嘴唇。他的一只手直截了当地覆在了黑发男人的勃起上反复揉搓，隔着织物感受着那灼人的热度。Elrond扭动着身体回应着他，双臂紧箍到像是要把金发男人挤到自己的身体里。他沿着对方后背肌肉的线条一路摸索到他的臀部，两只手用力揉捏的那两团结实的肌肉。Thranduil一把把他的皮带扯了下来，Elrond挣扎着把裤子往下拽到了膝盖处，两脚就踹到了地上。

全部肌肤赤裸接触的刺激令两个人都呻吟了起来。金发男人一边继续夺取着他的呼吸，一边伸出手拉开床头柜的抽屉，在里面胡乱地翻找。Elrond模模糊糊地听到Thranduil嘟囔了一句“这次是示范教学。”还没等他反应过来，Thranduil已经再一次俯身狂暴地吻了下来，他觉得自己几乎要被溺死在这湍急的欲望之流当中。过了好一会儿Elrond才后知后觉地意识到一只蘸满了油脂的滑腻的手已经钻到他的后背与床垫的空隙当中，正在缓慢地沿着他的脊梁往下滑动。 

Elrond顿时明白了Thranduil的示范教学是什么意思。

下一秒Thranduil眼前的世界被掉了个个，身下的男人一个翻身将他压住，膝盖扣住了他的大腿，两只手紧紧扼住他的手腕，他顿时丝毫动弹不得，“我一贯擅长自学成才。再说——”黑发男人继续着亲吻，在呼吸的间隙里气喘吁吁地说道：“我可是做了预习功课的。”

Thranduil闷声笑了起来，“好吧学霸，那就让我看看你的本事。”

“耐心点，Thranduil，你会看到的。” 潮湿的气息吹在了Thranduil的耳廓之上，Elrond用一只手把Thranduil的一个手腕固定在头顶，另外一只手把两个人的勃起贴在一起， Thranduil也伸出手加入了他，两人的手重叠着套弄着完全勃起的阴茎，很快都颤抖着低吼了出来。Elrond含住了他的耳垂，耐心地吮吸了一会儿，慢慢用湿滑的嘴唇从耳垂脖颈一路吻了下来，掌心的两条阴茎顶端都已经渗出了前液。

Elrond的舌头舔舐过他的胸口，在一侧的乳晕上打着转反复，就是不碰到顶端那一点。Thranduil难耐地挺起胸膛，马上被对方毫不留情地用全部体重压了回去。“耐心，Thranduil。”Elrond手上的套弄越发用力，牙齿的力度却控制得恰到好处，一记轻咬意料之中地引发Thranduil的嘶声，然后黑发男人步伐坚定地继续着他的征伐。炙热的嘴唇在尽情品尝过另外一侧乳头之后沿着腹部继续下滑，舌尖反复描摹着人鱼线的走向，最后堪堪停在腰侧。

、Thranduil感到自己已经马上就要登顶，突然间对方的手和嘴都离开了他的身体。他恼恨地睁开眼睛，弓起了身子和大腿奋力想把对方从自己身上掀下去。“Elrond，你这是找死！”

Elrond饿虎扑食一样压住了他的身体，照着他的喉结狠狠咬了一口，惹得金发男人一声痛呼，“别搞花样。” Elrond把两条腿跨在他的身体两侧坐了起来，喘息着警告他，“在这里种几个草莓我就能让你一个礼拜见不了人。我现在可是赋闲在家。”

在确定对方已经放弃挣扎之后，Elrond摸到了滚落在旁边的润滑剂，毫不吝啬地在手上挤出来了一堆：“两条腿分开点。”Thranduil当然明白对方的意图，只是天晓得他已经有多久没当下面那个了。他顾不上腹诽对方是个表里不一的混蛋，尽量打开双腿，努力延长呼吸放松自己。Elrond跪坐在对方的双腿之间俯身压了下去，嘴唇再一次贴上对方，这一次的吻极尽温柔缠绵，Thranduil在沉醉中感觉着对方的手探索地从阴囊和会阴蹭了过去，冰冷湿黏的指尖细细抚摸入口处的褶皱。

Elrond小心翼翼地把手指往里探去。括约肌还是紧绷着，第一个指节进入的时候金发男人整个身体都僵住了。Elrond停顿了一下，“放松，Thranduil。”他用半根手指摩擦了一会儿才稍微用力把整根手指伸了进去，金发男人放开了他的嘴唇，脸别到一边，喉结无可抑制地滚动了一下，发出了压抑着的吞咽的声音。温热的甬道紧紧包裹着他的手指。老天，这和女人果然是不同的。

Elrond觉得自己的下身已经涨到发痛，而这紧密的质感和密度更让他血脉贲张。他也开始了深呼吸，试图让自己保持清醒。等自己稍微稳定了一点，他用空闲的一只手不容拒绝地把对方的脸扳了回来，轻柔的吻雪花一样落在对方的额头面颊以及眉头的悬针纹之上。已经进入的手指旋转着一次次进入，在甬道中反复探索着寻找那敏感的一点，直到他感到对方的身体抽搐了一下。

“是这里了，对么。”他用哄骗的口吻低声说道，“我会给你快乐，Thranduil。现在交给我。”他突然猛地在那一点上按压下去，Thranduil的身体几乎在同时弹了起来，变了调的呻吟声破口而出。

Elrond又吻了上去，强势的舌头和第二根手指同时侵入了对方的身体。随后是第三根手指。他缓缓弯曲着指节进行扩张，对方的后穴已经慢慢松软了下来，喉咙里的呜咽声被他尽数吞咽入腹。

Thranduil感到对方的手从自己身体里退了出来，睁开眼睛看见对方正跪坐着给自己戴避孕套。该死，这个黑发男人连干这个都有一种无法打扰的认真。他其实并不介意自己是哪一方，只要够劲儿就行。随后Elrond抬起头专注地看着他，推起了他的两条腿。湿润的入口突然的裸露令他打了个冷战，他突然间被一种近似于恐惧的兴奋所占据了，而这令他全身都无法抑制地颤抖了起来。

Thranduil一眨不眨地回望着那双浸染着夜色的灰色眼眸。炙热而粗大的坚挺开始缓慢地推进了他的身体。他张大了嘴却发不出声音，肺里的空气同时被什么东西一点点挤压了出去。他能感到自己的身体被一寸一寸全部撑开填满，肉刃的形状几乎都可以被肠道清晰地感知描绘。由于事先准备得相当充分，他在开拓的漫长过程中并未感到疼痛，但是极度的饱胀感仍然很是难熬，生理性的眼泪充盈了他的眼眶。

Elrond也说不出话来。这高密紧致的感觉太过强烈，坚硬的下体被温热层层包裹，肌肉细微的颤抖和蠕动都让他濒临疯狂的边缘。他闭上眼睛体会着这无可比拟的感受，大口呼吸试图让自己冷静下来。两个人都停顿了好一会儿，直到Elrond温柔地低头吻上了他的眼睑，舌尖将溢出的泪水一一舔舐干净。

“感觉好点了吗？我要开始了。”Elrond的声音很轻，但是仍然听得出克制的紧绷。

“你不用……”

你不用把我当成弱不禁风的女人。

“我不会，但是……”

但是我不会让你受到任何伤害。

Elrond开始了律动，阴茎一次次无情地碾压过敏感的内壁。不适感慢慢消失，甬道逐渐适应了这尺寸可观的滚烫异物，快感铺天盖地地袭来。Thranduil半软的性器颤巍巍地重新抬头，呻吟声也渐渐变得高亢起来。阴囊与臀部的撞击声越发响亮，Elrond咬着牙默不作声，只是随着身体的剧烈动作从喉咙深处迸发出难以辨认的闷哼声。

Elrond从来不知道自己可以失控到这样的地步。这个骄傲不羁的男人就这样赤裸地躺在他的身下，紧闭着双眼，将后仰的头颈弓出一条销魂的曲线，美丽到极致的脸庞浸透了情欲与欢愉。他撞击得越来越深越来越快，狂乱的节奏和蛮横的力度一层层累积着快感。他知道自己快到了。就在这时，他猛地抽出了性器，油脂混合着体液流了出来。在Thranduil暴怒之前，他一把把对方的身体翻了过来，将对方发软的身体摆成了跪坐的姿势，然后扶着阴茎再一次挺身而入。

他整个覆在金发男人的后背之上，一只手揽住对方的腰固定住身体，另外一只手握住了对方的阴茎抚慰起来。“来和我一起。”他凑近了Thranduil的耳廓嘶声低语。话音未落他开始了更为猛烈的进攻，手上的动作也丝毫未停。很快Thranduil就爆发在了他手里，高潮中的甬道痉挛着绞紧，他也在最后一次凶猛的撞击之后射了出来。


	33. Chapter 33

金发男人慵懒地翻了个身，动作的改变让仍然埋在体内的半软器官滑了出来，两个人都发出了一声压抑着的闷哼。

“我现在知道你的绩点为什么那么高了。”Thranduil把头埋在他颈窝上磨蹭着，Elrond轻声笑了起来，忍不住再一次亲吻着对方发红的耳朵。

坠落的过程漫长而令人晕眩。余韵渐渐平息，他的头脑也冷静了下来，缓慢地意识到刚刚发生的一切意味着什么。

Elrond Rivendell，一个在过去几十年中都自认为笔直的中年男性，刚刚与另外一个男人发生了关系。

哪怕这个男人美得过分，哪怕他已经在内心中预演过不知多少次——在某种意义上，他也已经身体力行了很多次，但是当头脑中的想象变成了无法改变的真实，他还是被巨大的茫然冲击得不知所措。他没办法给自己的行为下一个精准的定义。

这是他最狂野的梦境，最疯狂的幻想，最忘乎所以的激情。

一切都美好到不真实。

“你在想什么？”Elrond从神游的恍惚中警醒过来。美丽的蓝绿色眼睛正在一个极短的距离之外凝视着他。

“你很美。真的。”Elrond垂下了眼睛，手臂松松地揽着对方，有一下没一下地轻啄着金发男人的肩膀。

Thranduil侧过脸亲昵地碰了碰他的额头。“说真的。你——在走神。”

Elrond叹了口气，“我在想……我有点没反应过来。这一切发生的……太快了。”

“你就是总想得太多，Elrond。你明明也有爽到的。这就行了对吗？我无法理解你的头脑里怎么会有那么多的条条框框。”

Elrond心不在焉地笑了一下，手掌无意识地抚摸着对方光滑的皮肤，“我想我还是有点困惑。你是从什么时候开始发现自己是——呃，自己两边都可以？我是说，你和Legolas的母亲——”

Elrond恨不得咬断自己的舌头。这个话题实在太糟糕了，尤其是在刚刚结束了一番云雨之后。但是他控制不了自己。

“哈，让我猜猜，你马上要说，F＊CK怎么搞得，老子可是直男？哦不不不，Saint Elrond应该会说，对不起，我一时冲动睡了你？”

“Thranduil，你知道我不是那个意思。”

两个人沉默了一会儿。“我现在去冲个澡。你可以用外面的客用卫生间。里面东西都是全的。”Thranduil跳下床走向主卧的卫生间。Elrond被突然的光亮闪得眯起了眼睛，亮黄色灯光下，金发男人的剪影线条优美得宛如古希腊的雕像。门打开又关上，随后里面响起来哗啦的水声。Elrond用手臂挡住眼睛，重新沉浸在了黑暗之中。

毫无疑问，突如其来的情事销魂蚀骨。对于Elrond来说尤甚：这具身体仿佛就是为了魅惑他而来。从他控制不了自己的目光流连在对方挺翘臀部的那一刻开始，一切就已经开始向此刻不断倾斜。

床头柜的润滑剂和保险套，准备妥当的客用卫生间，看来金发男人并不甘寂寞。Elrond不觉得自己此时有资格能够对对方的私生活指手画脚，只是——只是，这算是什么？他又算是什么？他不否认自己的欲望，否则他也不会现在赤身裸体地躺在这里，身下的床单粘粘乎乎沾满的不知道是谁的体液。他只是贪心。他想要的比欲望更多，比一夜更多，比肉体更多，但是他说不出口，仿佛这贪念说出来就成了自己的伤口，裸露着鲜红的血肉，一阵风吹过来都疼得钻心。从一个牢笼到另外一个牢笼，这就能带来莫须有的安全感，补足那在遥远而漫长的童年永远的缺失吗？Elrond自嘲地想，归根到底，自己也不过是这样一个可悲的角色。把怯懦当作尊严，把恐惧当作美德。什么老派保守，还不是深入骨髓的怕。

只可惜这并不是一个说得过去的理由。他像个毛头小子一样把事情搞砸了。

Elrond下了床，悄无声息地向浴室走去。坐以待毙不是他一贯的作风，况且对方洗的时间也够长了。

浴室的门虚掩着，他轻轻推开，金发男人正背对着他，水流混着泡沫顺着优美有力的肌肉线条一路向下。他发现自己又硬了。

他赶在金发男人回身之前将对方固定在自己的怀抱之中。“我有更好的法子向你道歉，Thranduil。”他低哑地呢喃着，滚烫的欲望在对方的臀缝间浅浅戳刺。金发男人的呼吸也急促了起来，反手搂住了Elrond的脖颈。他们交换了一个急切而渴求的亲吻，之后Elrond就一把将对方顶在了光滑的墙面之上。

 

Elrond是被窗外的阳光叫醒的。他眯着眼睛迷糊了一下才想起昨夜后来的一切。两个人先是在浴室来了一发，重新冲洗时又纠缠到了一起，最后精疲力尽地倒在床上，几乎同时不省人事。这一夜他睡得很熟，醒来居然没有太多疲累之感：他实在是很久没有这样酣沉的睡眠了。

Elrond翻了个身，他的金发情人正目不转睛地看着他。

“不得不说，作为一个长期坐办公室的白领，你的体力还挺不错的。”

“彼此彼此。作为一个长期坐办公室的白领，你的柔韧性也很赞。”

两个人都笑了起来。Thranduil飞快地在他额头上吻了一下，“今天是晨跑日，要不要和我一起？”

Elrond抬起了眉毛，“你居然还有力气晨跑？看来昨天晚上是让你太轻松了。”

“得了Elrond，我可是主动提出干力气活，是你自己拒绝了的。”Thranduil下了床，从旁边的衣柜里面扯出了衣服，转过身来笑嘻嘻地看着他。“所以你要不要来？”

Elrond欣赏着Thranduil的赤裸身体，摇着头拍拍自己左腿的膝盖，“我腿上有伤，不能跑。”

Thranduil利索地穿好了衣服，“好吧，那你在家等我。附近咖啡店的早餐不错，我回来的时候带两份上来。你有什么特别想吃的？”

“要能补充热量的。”Elrond意味深长地笑答，“我要饿死了。我的个人问题还等你回来解决。”

Thranduil翻了个白眼走出了房间，随后大门一声轻响，一切又再次安静了下来。

Elrond在阳光中惬意地闭上了眼睛。他大概是太心急了。他有时间，也有耐心。再说，这样也挺好，不是吗？他都不记得有多久没有享受过这样宁静的早上了。

尖锐的电话铃声将他从昏昏然中彻底惊醒。他从床上蹦下来，手忙脚乱地在散落一地的凌乱衣物中寻找自己的手机。等他终于把手机握在手里铃声已经停了下来，一条信息显示在屏幕上：

Cameron：今天晚上有空吗？我家还是你家？


	34. Chapter 34

Thranduil抱着早餐心情愉快地走出了电梯。他几乎可以想象黑发男人狼吞虎咽的样子，那其实很有点性感。吃饱喝足再继续大战几个回合——Thranduil脸上的笑意几乎绷不住，正要举手推门，门突然从里面打开了，黑发男人穿戴整齐，一只脚已经迈了出来。

两个人看到对方都愣住了，“你去了这么久，我都想去找你的。”Elrond有些尴尬地把手插在了兜里，侧身让开了房门。

Thranduil故作怀疑地看了他一会儿，“你确定进门之后没有惊喜？我可不想像昨天一样。”

对方低下头笑了，“保证不会。我还饿着呢。”

Thranduil进门把怀里的纸袋放在厨房的料理台上，一转身发现Elrond还站在门口没动，似乎是在愣神。

他冲着对方喊了一声，“嘿，我去冲个澡，你不准偷吃。”

黑发男人这才回过神来，“好，一定等你。”

等到Thranduil擦着头发走到饭厅，早餐已经端端正正地在餐桌上摆好了。Elrond抬起头来看着他，神色间阴晴不定。不过是出去跑了个步的功夫，回来家里已经换了频道。Thranduil也没再说话，拉开椅子就坐下开吃。

诡异的沉默持续了没有多久，Elrond终于开了口：“Thranduil，我其实是想问你，你——对我怎么看。”

“你挺好啊。”Thranduil轻松地说，“否则你觉得你为什么会坐在这里和我吃早餐？”

黑发男人顿了顿，说得更慢了，“我是想说，你觉得我们之间有没有可能有一个……比较长久的关系？倒不是要住在一起之类的，也不是说以后一定要怎么样，只是……”他停了下来，似乎在斟酌选择一个更好的表达方式。Thranduil笑了。他缓缓放下手中的刀叉，嘴角噙着一个玩味的笑意，“别为难了Elrond，直说有那么难吗？你不就是不想我和别人睡觉？”

黑发男人的脸僵住了，过了几秒钟才干巴巴地回答：“是。我就是这个意思。”

“我有点没想明白啊。我和别人睡觉，碍着你什么了？”

Elrond的脸白了，“我没想评判你，Thranduil。这只是我的想法。我是个老派人。”

Thranduil笑容一点点加深，“老派人？别装了。作为一个昨天晚上刚刚和我滚了床单的老派人，你有什么理由要求我？”

“我们毕竟认识了这么久，相互之间也算有些了解，所以——”

“所以你和别人有什么地方不同呢，Elrond？你觉得你凭什么能干涉我的私生活？”Thranduil的声音平稳镇定，连笑容都没有丝毫变化。

“该死，Thranduil，我觉得我们之间总有点什么。”黑发男人终于憋不住怒气，灰色眼睛死死盯着他，脖颈上的青筋爆起，一双手紧紧攥成了拳头。

“Elrond，我们之间还有很多事情没说清楚。不管是不是曾经有点什么，那都并没有赋予你这样的资格。”

Elrond绷着全身的肌肉，话语从牙缝里挤出来：“你说得对，Thranduil。是我要求太多了。我们不一样。”

“当然我们不一样。你可是从一而终的道德典范。”

“不管你怎么嘲讽我，我确实不是随便的人。”

“哈，所以终于说到点子上了。这话你从昨天晚上就想说了是不是？我不否认，我就是男女通吃，床伴无数。这是我的生活方式。”

黑发男人倏地站了起来，一字一字地说道：“我不是你无数床伴里的一个。”

Thranduil再一次笑了，在椅子里完全放松了身体，两只手臂交叉胸前，“没问题，那是你的自由。你不是我的床伴，我也不是你的Celebrian。不过昨天晚上很愉快。你知道，一夜情我偶尔也会尝试一下。”

黑发男人紧紧咬着后槽牙，面部肌肉都颤抖了起来，“幸好昨天作了保护措施，要不然现在我还真要担心——谁知道你干净不干净。”

Thranduil脸上的笑容终于消失了。“滚出去，Elrond。”

Elrond一言不发地转身离去，摔门声干脆响亮。Thranduil看了看桌子上两份尚且冒着热气的早餐，一把将它们全部扫到了地上。

 

Elrond走得很快，阳光明亮极了，但是他觉得冷到了骨头缝里，整个人都要被冻僵了，只有两条腿还在机械地移动。他身上穿了一件不算厚的外套，只够他从家里步行五分钟去咖啡店买杯咖啡聊聊天。从Thranduil的公寓到自己的住所绝对不是步行可及的距离，可是他不在乎，他需要什么方式发泄出来那些令人窒息的情绪。他认真地在脑子里比较到着底哪个结局听起来更惨，是Thranduil压根就没来找过他，他们从此形同陌路，还是像现在这样，春梦了无痕，自己捧出了一颗心，却被人家踩在了脚底下。最后他苦涩地想，看来自己情场上那一套是真的生疏了，怎么到了这把年纪还能这么傻。

到了天色擦黑的时分，Elrond终于回到了暂住的公寓。手机已经关了机，他进门先瘫在沙发上喘了会儿气，等到感觉身上的血液融化了，才挣扎着找到插头充上了电。语音信箱里有Celebrian的留言，几个小家伙也都和他讲了话。孩子总还是孩子，走的时候再怎么哭得撕心裂肺现在也抛到了脑后。年轻的心愈合起来总是要容易一些，没有什么是过不去的坎儿。Celebrian说本来没想玩这么久，但是孩子们都挺开心，就干脆在那边过节，新年前都不回来了。这样也好，以前每年的圣诞节都是Rivendell一家五口与Lorien夫妇一起度过，今年显然要变个过法。与其大家都别扭，不如各做各的鸵鸟，装作这只是一次巧合的分离。

Elrond站在窗边望下去。城区的街道热闹非凡，人们提着大包小包的礼物走在街上，空气中都是欢庆和团圆的味道。可是这不是给他的。他什么都没有。他的过去就像是一片水渍，现在还勉强看得见，再过几天挥发了就什么都不剩，味道形状颜色一样也无。没有人等待他，他也没有人要等待。

Elrond挥挥手摆脱这些恼人的情绪，有什么用呢，反正再怎么样这个圣诞节就是要这样过了。也许以后每个圣诞节就都是要这样过了。这也不差，他想，谁也不欠谁的。既然要当鸵鸟，就索性彻底一点，他也不是没有地方可以躲起来。

打定了主意Elrond简单收拾好行李就下了楼。他先是开车到了附近一家超市买了些日常用品和简单的食品，放在烤箱里出来就能吃的那种，之后一路开到州界，在进林区前的加油站加满了油。

他启动了汽车，想了想又在路边停了下来。黑黝黝的森林就在眼前，像是个能吞没一切的怪兽。他愣了会儿神，最后掏出手机，低着头发了条短信：

我为上午的话道歉。圣诞快乐。


	35. Chapter 35

“嘿，抱歉，今天状态不好。”

金发男人嘶哑着声音从女人身上滚了下去，四肢大张地平躺在床上，手臂横过挡住了眼睛。女人的蓝眼睛还浸泡在水汪汪的情欲当中，她气息不稳地问道：“这还真是你第一次…….那今天就这样？还是休息一会儿再来？”

金发男人含义不明地笑了一下，“今天还是算了。不过……我们可以聊聊。”

女人侧过身来对着他，手掌暧昧地抚过他的胸膛和小腹，“那看你要聊什么了。要是聊心事，你真是找错了人……”她的手指一路向下，直到碰到了耷拉着脑袋的某个部位才恶意地戳了戳，“我倒是不介意用嘴干点别的，如果这能让你精神起来。”

Thranduil用手阻止了她，“说正经的，我们聊聊……你的副业。”

女人的动作僵了一秒，“什么意思？”

“你放心，我没想揭发你，只是想和你做个生意。出价么……市价的两倍，怎么样？不过我要快。”

“我不知道你在说什么。”女人转过了身，低着头把几缕散发捋到耳后。

“Cameron。”金发男人轻轻捏了捏她微凉的手，“只是生意，嗯？我知道你也给别人做的。只是黑一个信箱而已，你看，没什么大不了的。价钱你说了算，怎么样？”

Cameron难以置信地看着他，“你是怎么知道的？”

“Cameron，你总是太不小心了。”Thranduil的语调近乎于温柔，可惜那双过于明亮的眼睛出卖了他，“言归正传，你愿不愿意？你不会亏本的。”

Cameron想了一会儿咬着嘴唇说：“你什么时候要？”

 

 

Elrond开了两个小时的盘山路终于到了目的地。小木屋静静地伫立在林间的一块空地之上，月光像流水一样倾泻在久未融化的积雪之上。这里不通电话，手机没有信号，如果想的话，当真可以与世隔绝。也正是因为这样，孩子们对他试探性的度假建议并不热心。“没有网络叫什么度假。”甚至连Arwen都这样嘟囔。

时代不同了。这里曾经是他和Elros的天堂。他们在森林里奔跑嬉戏，在湍急的河流里钓鱼，在夏天清澈的星空下露营。那时他们还是孩子，跟随着的是一个高大的红发身影。那个男人保护他们，指引他们，可是最后，又抛弃了他们。

现在不是释放负面情绪的时候，Elrond提醒自己。这确实是很长的一天，现在也还看不到能够放松下来的尽头。他今天对自己不太好，现在身体开始提出了严正抗议。不说空空如也的肚子和几乎冒烟的喉咙，被寒风吹了几个小时的左腿膝盖已经完全失去了知觉，他打开车门，琢磨了一会儿怎么能拖着几乎动不了的左腿平稳地走出驾驶室。最后他叹了口气，两只手把左脚搬到地面上，然后别扭地完全侧过身体，扶着车门用右脚吃力撑起了自己。

 

窗外黑漆漆的，Thranduil 把还带着体温的USB插到了电脑上。Cameron比他想象的还要出色，不过即便如此他也不敢寄希望于真的能找到什么有用的东西，毕竟他面对的是一个手段老练心思深沉的对手。他吃过一次亏，绝对不会再吃第二次。

他滚动鼠标一行行看下去，直到看到Elrond的告别信才猛地顿住。除了群发的这封，Elrond还单独转发了一封给Lorien夫人。Thranduil觉得自己手心冒汗，迟疑了一下点开了这一封奇怪的邮件。

正文只有短短的三个字：我等着。

Thranduil猛地往后一靠，转椅由于突然的发力往后滑出了好远一段距离。

这他妈的是在搞什么？

一把火不由分说地在心头烧起来，火苗蹭蹭地烤得Thranduil再也坐不下去。他抱着头在屋子里转悠了几圈，太多疑问争先恐后地涌进来。他影影绰绰地看见了一个模糊的轮廓，而等到睁大眼睛想分辨清楚的时候，那影子又消失不见。

他犹豫地打开手机锁屏，盯着陌生号码的短信看了一会儿。

是了，连号码都换了。这家伙还真是言简意赅，多写一个字就和要了他的命一样。Elrond等待的到底是什么？

金发男人叹着气瘫倒在转椅里。他现在倒是开始恼恨自己一时精虫上脑睡了自己的前合伙人。至少应该先把这些问题解决清楚再说的。总好过现在，像是一个吞了安眠药自杀又躺在床上后悔的可怜人，决定不了到底是想死还是想活。

 

Elrond仿佛身在一片浑浊的水域中浮浮沉沉，他觉得头很沉，手脚像被绳索困住了一样动弹不得。随后左腿的麻木开始渐渐被钝痛所代替，他开始拼命挣扎——

他睁开了眼睛。房间里光线昏暗，他因为腿部的疼痛呻吟出声，过了半天才想明白自己身在何处。他吸着凉气试着活动了一下四肢。膝盖终于能动了，也不再像块石头一样毫无知觉，而与此相伴的疼痛也变得无法忍受。他熟悉这种感觉，也知道这不是一时半会能挺过去的。

他忍着不适又缩回被子里闭上了眼睛，任凭深沉的倦意和持续的疼痛缠斗了好一会儿才终于下了决心。他推开被子，试探性地站起来，如果不是及时扶住床头，第一步就几乎跌倒。这显然不行，离他最近的小镇上大概可以买到需要的药物。他拿起床头柜上的手机看了看时间，居然已经过了中午。时间相当紧张，快到圣诞节了，镇上的小店下午就打烊。不过他还是得去试试运气。

 

Thranduil铁青着脸回到了车上。Elrond电话打不通，临时住所也没人，他好不容易鼓起的勇气变成了无处发泄的怒火。他坐在驾驶位上面色阴沉地翻看着Taurial准备的材料。Elrond的产业就这么几处，就算他要找个地方躲起来——等等，躲起来？

“Taurial，你马上查一下Maedhros Nordor。”

果然，这个地址——Thranduil摇了摇头，启动了汽车。

 

Elrond把车停好，一抬眼只觉得眼前一黑。药店的铁栅栏门锁着，街道上悄无声息。

你可真是个幸运儿啊，Elrond。他狠狠骂了一句脏话。

天色更阴沉了，零星的雪花已经飘落了下来。

 

“操！”Thranduil摔开门下了车。在围绕车子转了三圈之后，他绝望地承认了一个残酷的事实：他的炫酷跑车爆胎了。

在该死的盘山路上爆胎了。

在没有手机信号的林区盘山路上爆胎了。

有什么凉凉的东西打在他的前额和睫毛上。他抬起头看了看开始飘雪的银灰色天空，张开手臂笑了起来：简直妙极了。

 

Elrond觉得自己毕竟还不能算是倒霉到家。他在酒铺老板把Closed牌子反过来的一刻毫不客气地冲了进去，花白胡子的老头目瞪口呆地看着高个儿男人拖着一条几乎不能动的腿扑向了烈酒柜。

没有药，至少得有酒。Elrond满意地抱着满怀装着酒的纸袋坐进了自己的汽车。

 

Thranduil双臂交叉，两只手努力钻进肘部与身体的空隙寻找所余不多的温度。他的风衣很潇洒是没错，但是在林区的大雪中徒步——确定没搞错？Thranduil吸了吸鼻子，终于就要走到急救电话了。他觉得自己已经走了一辈子这么久。

“没问题，您的车需要紧急救援，您的位置在……唔，好的，我们马上给您安排，不过由于圣诞节期间人手紧张，我们要从比较远的地方调救援车过去，尤其是林区开始降雪，所以时间会相对久一些……”

坏脾气的金发男人摔了电话。

 

路况不好，腿也不方便，Elrond开车开得很慢。他心不在焉地哼着不成调的歌，突然间电话响了起来。

他想不出能有什么人在这个时候打电话给他，不过他还是按下了接听键。

“嘿，是我。”

Elrond顿了几秒，“Thranduil？”

对方尴尬地干笑了几声，“那个，你在哪儿？”

“我在山里度假。有事？”

“太好了。”话筒那头的如释重负太过明显，他本能地警觉了起来。“我也在山里，车胎爆了。你能来接我吗？”

半个小时候之后，Thranduil终于望眼欲穿地在道路尽头看到了熟悉的黑色SUV。他哆哆嗦嗦地打开车门，坐上去之前还没忘了掸掸肩膀和头上的雪。

Elrond沉默地看着他的呼吸在凛冽的寒冷空气中冒着白烟，突然间向着他的方向倾过了身体，一只手冲着他的后腰摸去。金发男人呼吸一滞：这也太快了点？

紧接着他感到一个圆滚滚的硬物贴着他的脊梁离开了座位。他茫然地看向黑发男人，对方面无表情地望着外面的风雪，生硬地把酒瓶塞在他手里：“我觉得你现在需要这个。”

Thranduil被冻住的脑子过了一会儿才反应过来。“我计划的亮相要更帅一点的。”他自嘲地说。

对方板了一秒钟的扑克脸，终于也跟着笑了起来。


	36. Chapter 36

雪越下越大，Elrond侧过脸来对着金发男人：“所以Thranduil，你现在怎么打算？天这就黑了，又下着雪。”

“也许你可以把我放在什么有人烟的地方。总会有个汽车旅馆之类的？”Thranduil用了点力气拧开了酒瓶，闭着眼睛往嘴里灌了一大口。

Elrond定定地看着他，对方用手背擦了擦从嘴角流出来的酒，又低下头去，金色的头发从耳后散落下去，挡住了他半边面孔。

“你下着雪开了这么久，就是为了来这住汽车旅馆的吗？”

“当然不是。”Thranduil转过头来，仓促地冲他笑了笑，“但是现在不行。我太冷了。”

他说得慢且含糊，一只手就能捧得住的瓜子脸和车窗外的雪一样白，沾了酒液的嘴唇毫无血色，全身都在微微发着抖。Elrond几乎下意识地伸出了手臂，刚刚抬起手指却硬生生变更了方向，在空中顿了一下随即攥成拳头用力顶上了大腿。

“如果你不介意，倒是可以去我的住处凑合一宿，有现成的空房间。明天天亮了我开车带你到镇子上去找人帮你修车。”Elrond说得一板一眼，谨慎地听不出任何情绪，“我们也可以有时间聊聊，如果你想的话。”

Thranduil转过头似笑非笑地看着他，“那再好不过，我就不客气了。”

Elrond沉默地启动了汽车，轮胎压过积雪，引擎轻微震动，风声顺着车窗的边缘发出威胁的呼啸，金发的男人垂着眼睛拧开瓶盖，再次往嘴里灌了几大口酒。

“你怎么找到这里来的？”Elrond一只手紧握着方向盘，另外一只手奋力扯松脖子上的围巾。车里的暖气开得太高了。

“哈，你怎么就那么确定我是来找你的？”Thranduil说话灵便了很多，似乎冻僵了的舌头和喉咙在酒精和暖气的联合作用下终于恢复了过来。

“唔，那就一定是来打猎的了。不过你这身装扮可不怎么样，开的车也不适宜。”

Thranduil哼了一声，“那你又是躲在这里干什么？难道也是来打猎的？还真看不出你有这种爱好。”

“这也没什么稀奇。既然你都能找到这里，再问这样的问题可真不应该。”

金发男人气哼哼地转头看向窗外却没反驳他。天已经全黑了，大片的雪花在前车灯打出的圆形光柱中疯狂地舞动。天空阴沉成紫黑色，沉甸甸地压在头顶。

过了一小会儿他突然问：“晚餐吃什么？”

“作为尊贵的客人，你可以选择披萨饼或者速食面。哦对了我好像还买了意大利千层面。速冻的，当然。”

“你就准备吃这些度过整个假期？”Thranduil难以置信地盯着他。

“我对吃什么一向不在意。”黑发男人耸耸肩，“况且我还买了苹果，如果你想要来点儿纤维素和维生素的话。”他打着方向盘把车开向一条分岔口，山路开始变得更加陡峭起来。

“我确实曾经来过这附近打猎。”就在Elrond以为他们的对话再次进行到死胡同之后，突然间Thranduil开了口，声音与之前似乎有些细微的不同，“我小时候，我爸爸带我猎鹿。也是冬天。”

Elrond突然意识到——这是Oropher去世之后的第一个圣诞节。他不确定该怎么继续这个话题才不显得突兀又或是无意中刺激到对方，只能故作镇静地用余光打量着Thranduil。金发男人又喝了一口酒，他的面孔开始发红，湿漉漉的嘴唇微微分开。

Elrond意识到自己开始走神了，他清了清喉咙，“Legolas怎么样？”

“有阵子没见他了。她妈妈带着她回了父母家。我的提前出狱显然出乎大家的预料。”

“哈，我们可真是天生一对儿。”等Thranduil把目光转回他的脸上才反应过来他一定是故意的。“字面意思。”Elrond干巴巴地笑了起来。

还没等Thranduil想出回应，车已经停了。Thranduil打开车门走了出去，雪还在下，四周很静，冰凉的空气侵入每一个肺泡。他深吸了一口气，慢慢走出几步才发现背后悄无声息。他下意识地回头，刚刚好看见黑发男人站在车门旁边，脸上有着隐忍的神色。

他投过去一个疑问的眼神，对方摊了摊手，“脚麻了。你先走。”

Thranduil最后还是选择了速食面，而Elrond只是抱着酒瓶喝酒。

“其实没那么糟，你应该试试。”

黑发男人瘫坐着摇摇头，“不了。我还不饿。”腿疼得更厉害了，他觉得自己前所未有地需要酒精。

Thranduil吃饱之后也把自己扔在沙发里。

“我收到你的短信了。”

“显然。”

“我不会向你道歉。”

“我把这当作你的道歉，Thranduil。”

“事实上，我不觉得我需要道歉。”

Elrond闭着眼吞了一大口酒。

“算了。那么Thranduil，你想和我谈什么？”

金发男人很长时间没说话，只是目不转睛地盯着黑发男人垂着的头和手，“你和Celebrian为什么分开？”

“这和你有关系吗，Thranduil？你和我睡觉不是只需要知道我单身就行了吗？”

“哈，我真是受宠若惊，你对我的道德底线定义得这么高。也没准我根本不在乎你是不是单身。”

“那我倒是要质疑起你的行动效率了。你是什么时候开始想上我的？又或者是被我上？我其实还不知道你的偏好，也许我们更该聊聊这个。”

“不会比你更早，Elrond。我这辈子见过太多冲着我流口水的人了，你不是第一个，显然也不会是最后一个。顺便告诉你，我没偏好。这是实话。男的或者女的，上面或者下面，我都享受得很。”

Elrond绝望地闭上了眼睛。他不知道这一切到底出了什么问题，为什么条条都是死路，处处都是钉子。破碎的疼痛从身体的每个地方满溢出来，他等了一会儿才控制住了自己的声音。

“Celebrian在衣橱里看见了你的衬衣。然后她——她误会了。然后我们就分开了。”Elrond笑了起来，“这世界就是这么荒谬。”

Thranduil张着嘴，一时找不到词语。“这他妈的——你明明可以解释的，我们——我们什么都没有，我是说那个时候——这简直像个笑话。”

“我是可以解释，但是我不想解释。就是这样。”

金发男人彻底失语。他眨着眼睛想说什么，最后还是只能低下头去。

“那你和Lorien夫人的交易——”

“那也谈不上什么交易。老太太没什么选择，我也懒得再虚与委蛇——既然已经作出选择，留下去也没有意思。我只是确保她没有后手。”

“你为什么不早告诉我，Elrond？”Thranduil的声音已经全哑了。

“我告诉你什么，Thranduil？告诉你我都做了什么，好感动你吗？告诉你我出了多少价码好赢得你的——不管是什么，就像在拍卖会上那样？这不是我会做的事，这从来不是交易。我和我的感情，总是要比这些更值钱一点的。我有我的选择，你也有你的。我现在已经知道你的选择了。恕我失陪。”怒火燃烧着Elrond，他猛地站了起来，刚刚迈出第一步就狠狠地摔倒在了地板上


	37. Chapter 37

疼痛超越了耻辱和愤怒主宰了Elrond。酒瓶摔碎了，他狼狈不堪地倒在地板上，半个身体浸泡在酒液当中，胯骨和脚踝火辣辣地痛，但是这都比不过左腿膝盖。那感觉就像是什么极其锋利的东西对穿了它。

他挣扎了一下发现自己爬不起来，只能像垂死的鱼一样翻了个身，这时候背后一个妥帖的力量支撑住他，扶着他坐了起来。

“你还好吗？我扶你站起来。”

“不——不，让我稍微缓一下。”他艰难地发声，声带都因为疼痛痉挛在了一起。

“先起来，好吗？你不能这样坐在一堆碎玻璃中间。”对方把他的手臂搭在自己的肩膀上，另外一只手扶着他的腰，自然而然地承接过大半体重，用力将他扶了起来。他几乎是被拖曳着塞进了沙发里。

“急救箱在哪儿？”对方的声音急切却镇定。

Elrond脑子嗡嗡响着，花了一点时间才说出具体位置。

“我离开一下，你自己坐着没问题？”对方松了手，他调整了下姿势，定了定神才开始检视自己的伤情。磕碰显然造成了淤青，但是并不严重。几块玻璃碎片扎进了手掌，酒精渗进去，鲜血流出来，疼痛缓慢地在体内挥发开来。至于膝盖——他闭上了眼睛。

很快他就感觉到沙发另一侧陷了下去。“我先把你的手处理一下。其他地方感觉怎么样？”

再否认也没有意义了。“我膝盖的旧伤犯了。”他咬牙切齿地说道，“也许是肌腱断裂。总之我他妈的现在动不了了。”

对方贴上来的手顿了一顿，“也许我也有办法能让你好受点。Elrond，你总是……你该说得更多一些的。”对方叹息着凑近了他的手掌，他僵硬得甚至忽略了这叹息中隐藏着的别有深意。金发男人清洁了双手，用镊子小心翼翼地把玻璃碎片一片片摘除干净，消毒完毕再细细包扎起来。那头耀眼的金发在他脑后流淌下去，露出了后颈一小块苍白的皮肤。Elrond完全无法移开目光，辛苦筑起的疏离和愤怒又渐渐在不知不觉间分崩离析。

真可悲啊，他模糊地叹了口气。

“好了，不过这两天你的手不能沾水。”Thranduil侧头欣赏着自己的作品，语调中不乏调侃，“你真幸运啊，居然身边还有我。”

“简直鸿运当头。”Elrond冷冰冰地反驳，然后就紧紧抿着嘴唇不说话，目光不自然地固定在自己手上缠得厚厚的纱布之上。

金发男人又叹了口气，重心后移靠在了沙发上。“Elrond，我知道这听起来像是陈词滥调，但是——说真的，你了解我么？我们的私交少得可怜，当然我并不否认确实曾经有过火花。过去你没有这样的立场，而现在你又给了我多少机会？你我都知道承诺这东西是怎么回事。你甚至应该比我更明白才对。”

“什么叫我应该比你更明白——”Elrond几乎又要按耐不住烦躁的情绪了，他最近失控得太过频繁，“就因为我的婚姻维持得比你长久？我们都经历过婚姻，我们都有孩子，我们在某种意义上都背叛了我们曾经许下的承诺，谁都不比谁高尚，我也不需要你把我放在什么神坛之上。”

“没有什么是不变的，Elrond。我的婚姻已经是个遥远的过去时，我都几乎忘了那是个什么样的东西。客观地说，终结它的最重要因素是距离。那个时候我必须留在亚洲，而我前妻从来不肯离开她的家庭。所以剩下的都是水到渠成的老套情节，当然我也并没有试图挽回。你需要知道的是，Elrond，我从未背叛过我的誓言，但是你背叛了你的誓言，不管是因为什么，哪怕是因为我。”

“所以你试图说明什么呢？我没有资格要求你？还是我是世界上头号道貌岸然的伪君子？”

“Elrond，我在试图进行一场成年人之间的对话。你并不需要这样过度防备。我没有想要攻击你的意思。”Thranduil深吸了一口气，他并不擅长耐心地组织谈话，这几乎已经是他历史上的最好发挥了。

Elrond把喉咙里的冷嘲热讽生生咽了下去。稳住，Elrond。

“任何一个承诺都是首先自己死去才可能被击碎的。这并不是我妄自菲薄又或者是质疑你的……你的承诺是什么时候死去的，你知道吗？别说因为我太迷人了之类的——我不是女大学生了。你满心愤怒，满怀怨怼，觉得自己被世界抛弃。但是你凭什么保证我们之间不会出现同样的问题？我们都不年轻了，Elrond。感情不再是一汪取之不尽用之不竭的泉水，它是有限的，也是珍贵的。我不想浪费它，你懂吗？”

“你怎么知道我没想过？你觉得我就这么麻木不仁吗？我已经想了很多年，我已经认命了，只是——”

“那么实话实说，从我的经验来说，我没办法保证上一次失败不会重演。我会经常性地回亚洲，也许会待很久。我还在考虑Mirkwood今后的定位，也许只做区域性的老大已经足够好。这意味着——意味着我不会再回来了。”

Elrond终于直直地看进了金发男人的眼睛，“你大可不必担心这个。首先我不是女人，其次我可以等你做决定之后再选择之后的职业道路，我正好在这样一个分叉路口之上。这也不仅仅是为你，我也有考虑彻底换个环境什么的。”

Thranduil一时无语，过了很久才再次开口，“你是个诺多，还是Meadhros的养子。你以后的职业路径恐怕不完全由你自己决定。”

Elrond无所谓地耸耸肩，“不见得。尤其是现在，估计诺多的人恨不得当我没出生过。当然我也不在乎就是了。”

Thranduil骤然缩短了两个人之间的距离，蓝绿色眼睛似乎变成了一块透明的磁铁，无声无息地把他吸了进去，“利益，立场，感情，关系，没什么是不变的。但是有一样不会变：偏见。这个社会远远没有那么宽容，Elrond。” 

Elrond没再反驳，手指无意识地在纱布上划来划去。对方缓慢地继续说道：“Mirkwood从来都是生意人，你和你的家族不一样。你决定了，就不能藏在柜子里。你得和我一起走出来，Elrond。这条路很难。过去的从不过去，你的家庭很可能会因此受到伤害。但是我不会放弃我要的光明正大。”

空气几乎凝结了，两个人视线绞结成了一条细而坚韧的绳索。Elrond张张嘴，却发现喉咙干涩得几乎发不出声音。

“你不必急着回答，Elrond。现在你即便承诺了什么我也不会相信。你我都明白男人为了得到想要的东西会怎么样厚颜无耻地自欺欺人，这是人性，我不怪你。所以你要想想再做决定。”金发男人歪了歪头，脸上的表情变得神秘莫测，“现在还是让我看看你的腿伤，好吗？”


	38. Chapter 38

Thranduil的手覆在了他的膝盖之上，尝试性地按压着不同的位置。Elrond吸着冷气小声说：“你——是这里，轻点——”他突然噤声，脸上不由得烧了起来。天知道他确实不是存心调情。然而金发男人已经抢了先：“这实在是很容易引起误会啊，Rivendell先生。”Elrond意识到对方的手似乎在向着与按摩无关的方向运动，抬起头看见对方无辜地紧咬着嘴唇，一双眼睛正在毫不掩饰地在诱惑他犯罪。

“嘿，你还记不记得——我曾经问过你为什么会帮我？”金发男人不慌不忙地靠近了他，温热的气息扑在他的颈侧。Elrond没吭声，只顾得上全力以赴地转移自己的注意力试图抵抗自己的本能。没等到回答的侵略者做作地叹了口气，“你伤了我的心，Elrond，你居然忘记了。你说让我好好报答你。我可一直都记得。”

“Thranduil，我觉得这不是好主意。”Elrond试图挪动身体躲开作恶的手，但是不听话的身体却拖累了他。“且不说我是不是愿意，我现在可是走不了路，腿连弯曲起来都困难——”他突然屏住了呼吸，对方已经把手放在了敏感部位揉搓了起来。

“创造性，Elrond。鉴于你的腿伤——我们也还是有一些选择的，不是么？”对方慢吞吞地移动重心，用膝盖撑住自己跨在了他身上。

“现在我们之间的情况并不适合——”Elrond艰难地维持呼吸的稳定，“说真的，如果你不想毁了一切的话。”他心知自己的负隅顽抗恐怕挺不了太久了，只祈祷最后一句能奏效。

金发男人的手果然停了下来。Elrond别开了头，余光中瞥见金发男人一言不发地从他身上翻了下来，叉着双手站在沙发前俯视着他。

“我们已经没有回头路可以走了，Elrond。已经都毁了。你和我是共犯。”经过了一段令人窒息的沉默之后，Thrandul静静地说，“现在你总归可以指给我客房的位置？”

Elrond终于抬起眼睛，不自在地说：“你要先把我扶起来才行。”

沉重的气氛终于被打破了。Thranduil嗤笑出声，“这个时候还要逞强是挺难为你的了，Elrond。”他弯下腰扶着Elrond的手臂将他从沙发上拽起来，对方摇摇晃晃地把半个身体都搭在了他身上。两个人尝试着协调步调向前移动，但是Elrond笨拙的脚步几乎把Thranduil绊倒在地。

“该死，你会害死我们两个的。”Thranduil皱紧了眉头咒骂着，“你别动，我背你过去。”

Elrond小声地发出放弃的哀号。这绝对是他所能想得到排名第一的尴尬场景：刚刚拒绝了对方的邀请，现在又必须倚仗人家将自己背到卧室的床上。简直荒谬到搞笑的程度。

Thranduil显然读懂了他的绝望，毫不留情地继续攻击，“对了还有，你是晚上洗澡还是早上洗澡？”Elrond翻着白眼的功夫对方已经在他身前弯下腰，两只手向身后打开，“上来，Elrond。”

只是低头的一瞬间，Elrond像个石像一样僵在了原地。

断了一半的左手小指和其他手指一样舒展开来，像是深冬伸向天空的一段干枯的树枝，放松而有力，残破又美丽。

汹涌的情绪塞满了他的胸膛，他说不出话也动不了，只是呆呆地瞪着那截手指。半晌金发男人疑惑地回过头来，“得了吧，没什么不好意思的。你受伤了，我当然不能不管你。”

Elrond木然地把自己的身体放在对方身上，金发男人非常自然地揽住他的大腿站起身来。成年之后他还不曾这样被人背负过。一波波涌上来的酸涩完全攻陷了他，他的双手不由自主地抱住对方的肩膀，将自己的胸膛紧贴在对方温暖的后背之上。他抱得如此用力，用力到全身都在发抖，心脏跳得快速而凶猛，像是拼命要把他肺里最后一丝空气压榨出体外。

从客厅的沙发到卧室的距离并不长，金发男人的脚步十分平稳，走到床边才长呼了一口气：“操，你可真够沉的。我要把你放下来了。”他的声音像是被两个人的体重一起压在了胸腔之中，闷闷地听不真切。Elrond浑浑噩噩完全没反应过来，在对方放低身体时臂膀本能地拉紧，两个人一起失去平衡，跌进了柔软的大床里。

“你他妈是不是有病——”Thranduil的咒骂戛然而止，零秒拉近的距离让两个人都在瞬间短了路。他几乎觉得自己产生了幻觉，几分钟前防备森严的黑发男人变成了另外一个人，灰色眼睛里的温柔几乎融化成了一条河流，然后又变成了他视野所及的整个世界。他的唇瓣被狠狠地碾压和蹂躏过，舌头狂热地卷进了他的口腔。

不知过了多久，黑发男人气喘吁吁地拉开了一点距离，“报答我，Thranduil。用你全部的创造力和想象力报答我。”

“容我提醒你，创造力和想象力可没办法解决安全套和润滑剂的问题。” 

Elrond气急败坏地指着床头柜，“去翻翻，里面应该有。”

金发男人伸手掏了几下，几个安全套的塑料包装露了出来，抽屉的最里面还有一瓶凡士林。他挑着眉毛看向黑发男人，对方咬牙切齿地说道：“擦手用的，”

Thranduil再一次跨坐在对方身上，慢条斯理地一个个解开扣子。光是金发男人挑逗的目光和压在身上的温度和重量已经让Elrond硬了起来。他伸手准备给自己脱衣服，对方一把拉住了他的手。

“让我来。”

Thranduil很快就把自己脱得一丝不挂，显然性致盎然的不仅仅是Elrond一个。金发男人拉开了Elrond的裤子拉链，弯下身子隔着布料用舌头轻轻含住了完全勃起的阴茎，Elrond惊叫起来，逐渐渗透过来的温热和潮湿令他兴奋到晕眩。等到他回过神来对方已经直起身体，把凡士林倒在手心里，搓了搓伸到身后。他看不见对方手下的动作，只有紧紧盯着对方被情欲浸透的面孔。金发男人的腰突然塌了下去，眼睛紧紧闭上，呻吟在喉咙里憋成了甜腻的哼哼。他再也按耐不住，粗暴地用牙齿撕开安全套。粗涨的阴茎被解放出来，他飞快地套上之后勾过对方的腰猛地拉近。“就现在，Thranduil。”他嘶哑着声音命令。金发男人呼吸得更急了，手上似乎更努力地扩张了几下，然后伸手扶住他硬如钢铁的阴茎坐了下去。

两个人都停止了呼吸。他被紧致和滚烫的肌肉绞得发疼，几乎瞬间就要缴械投降。他咬着牙闭上了眼睛，本能地用双手箍住对方的胯骨。对方两只手撑着他的前胸抖得厉害，他安抚性地摩挲着对方的臀部，“你还好？”对方没说话，过了一会儿用轻微的起伏回答了他。他忍不住了，随着对方的节奏向上猛地抬起身体，身上的人全身软了下来，金色的头颅埋在他的颈窝之中。他轻柔地吻着对方的头顶，下身却凶狠地应和着一下下顶弄着对方。很快金发男人低吼着发泄了出来，他也在痉挛的甬道中达到了高潮。

金发男人在余韵中模模糊糊地在他耳边呢喃：“咱们两清了，Elrond。”

“你欠我的多了，Thranduil。你别想那么快跑掉。”他用气声回答。


	39. Chapter 39

情事之后的部分就平淡得多了。两个人都高潮到淋漓尽致，也累到精疲力尽。几乎快要睡着之时，Thranduil终于还是拉着Elrond爬了起来。他在浴室里为黑发男人摆好了椅子，又用塑料袋将Elrond的双手妥善地包裹起来，最后怀疑地盯着他：“你确定你自己可以？”

Elrond此时正奋力与衣服搏斗，一只手抱着大腿一只手往下褪不听话的裤子和袜子。金发男人从容地全裸着身体斜靠在淋浴房的玻璃门上，看了一会儿才叹着气说：“算了，让我帮你吧。”

Elrond讪讪地看着对方蹲下把牛仔裤和内裤一起脱下来，鼻子有意无意地几乎顶在自己的下身上。他往后仰着身子，侧过头自己把上衣脱了。金发男人把花洒从架子上拿下来，一边调着水温一边漫不经心地问道，“你的腿是怎么回事？以前没听你提起过。”

Elrond半闭着眼睛靠在墙上，“很早以前的事了。其实没这么严重，这次纯粹是自找的。”

Thranduil把花洒放回去，先把自己洗干净，又让黑发男人高举双手给对方冲洗。Elrond有点享受又有点尴尬，快结束的时候下身颤颤巍巍又有要起来的意思。Thranduil哼了一声转身走了出去，远远地扔过来一条浴巾，“赶紧自己擦干了出来吧，老子要睡了。”

Elrond把浴巾扎在腰上，努力平衡着站了起来。不知道是不是适度运动加上热气熏蒸的缘故，伤腿好像感觉真的好了一点。他一路扶着墙走到浴室门口，差点和金发男人撞了个满怀。对方半点没犹豫架着他到了床边，支撑着他慢慢坐下来。

Elrond抬着头刚想说点什么，金发男人已经利索地走到床的另外一侧钻进了被窝。Elrond摇了摇头，伸手关上了台灯，舒展身体也躺了下去。黑暗里他慢慢把自己的身体向背对自己的人挪过去，最后小心翼翼地侧过身，把手臂松松地搭在对方的腰上。

那人一动没动，好像已经睡熟了。

 

Elrond睁开眼睛，金色的脑袋不知何时已经滚到自己的怀里。他微微往回撤了一点，透过百叶窗的晨光中对方的睡颜格外平静。男人呼吸平稳，有一点不明显的鼾声，冷峻的面部线条柔和起来更是美得惊心动魄。Elrond静静地看了一会儿，不知道什么时候又睡着了。

再次醒来的时候他只听见房间里的脚步声。他懒懒地支起上身看见男人穿着不知道从哪翻出来的米色裤子和粗针毛衣闪进了房间。

“这身挺适合你。”他的嗓音还有点嘶哑，对方走过来递给他一杯热水。

“没找到别的，你这里真是弹尽粮绝。”Thranduil坐在靠墙的沙发椅上，悠闲地翘着脚，“雪停了。”

Elrond嗯了一声又闭上了眼睛。意识放空了一会儿，有人叫他，“Elrond。”他眯着眼侧头看过去，金发男人换了个姿势，两肘拄在膝盖上，一双眼睛直勾勾地看着他。Elrond本能地警觉起来，不自知地往后缩了缩。

“我得回去，Elrond，还有工作要处理。”

Elrond短暂地沉默了下，还没等他回答，金发男人继续说了下去，“我不能把你一个人留在这里。你现在完全不能自己生活，腿伤也需要尽快治疗。”

“所以？”

“所以我建议你和我住几天，等你好了再回去。暂时的。不代表任何。”

Elrond看进那双宝石一样的眼睛，里面果然是不代表任何的坦然与澄澈。他缓了几秒才平淡地说：“也好，手上的小伤用不了两天就能好，不会叨扰很久。”

金发男人的视线在他身上停留了一会儿，不经意地说道：“也不用那么急，正好过个圣诞。”

Elrond低着头应着，刚刚清醒的脑子不适宜进行复杂的考量。过了几秒他叹了口气，无望地想起自己的衣服远在他无法独力抵达的浴室。

 

几个小时之后Thranduil和Elrond的两辆车一前一后驶在返城的路上。Thranduil一直在用蓝牙讲电话，天知道为什么快放假了还有这么多事情等着处理。中间Taurial见缝插针打过来，问他有没有仔细看过那份Tirion的材料。Thranduil犹豫了一下说还没有，要等等才能给她回复。

进了车库Thranduil开了窗户，给Elrond示意访客车位。等他停好车走下来，黑发男人还坐在驾驶室里纹丝不动。

“没有你我寸步难行。”黑发男人的目光低垂，等他到了近前才抬起眼睛，停车场的灯光下那双灰色眼睛明亮得吓人。Thranduil觉得自己应该爆句粗口什么的含混过去，但是不知为什么一时窘迫只能默默地替他打开了车门。

这一次Elrond才好好打量了下Thranduil的公寓。家具摆设品质上乘，所有的平面都一尘不染。Elrond不合时宜地觉得自己走进了酒店的高级套房。

他在客厅站着的功夫，Thranduil已经把所有的灯都打开了。他装作随意地问：“客房是哪一间？”

对方像是被噎住了，“啊，这个，你得和我一起睡。我这没有客房。那一间是Legolas的房间。虽然他不常来，我还是给他留着。还有一间书房，想必你也不愿意去睡吧，里面就一张单人沙发。”金发男人把手放在后颈上摩挲了一会儿，犹犹豫豫地说：“我不留人过夜的，你知道。” 

Elrond只是看着他不说话。过了好一会儿才清清嗓子说：“我明白了。”

Thranduil也不知道他到底是明白了什么。

两个人在楼下的快餐店对付了晚餐，因为Thranduil说有一大堆工作还要处理，回到家就一头钻进了书房。Elrond靠在沙发上看书，眼皮打架的时候金发男人走了出来，站在他面前歪着头叫他去洗澡。Elrond恍然觉得自己回到了幼年时代，那具体得有多小自己都记不清了。这一次两个人都熟练多了，很快Elrond就躺在了床上。Thranduil说自己还要再忙一会儿转身又离开了。他睁着眼睛盯着天花板，不知怎么想起了以前的自己也是这样和Celebrian交代，连语气都几乎一摸一样。他把自己更深地裹在被子里面，任凭黑暗将自己吞没。


	40. Chapter 40

第二天Elrond醒来的时候Thranduil已经离开了。他发了一会儿呆磨蹭着坐起来，发现床头放着一把轻便的椅子。他摇摇头用这临时拐杖走到了客厅，吃过Thranduil留下的早餐给运动创伤专家打了电话。时隔多年老教授居然还记得他。两人闲聊了几句，Elrond就直切主题，约了第二天晚些时候去诊所检查。

之后的时间Elrond就坐在深色的牛皮沙发上百无聊赖。他一一打量过Thranduil极简主义公寓的每一个角落，实在是没有什么值得研究的细节。关着的房门和柜门都不是他能打开的，打开的部分又实在没有什么可看。他拿出自己的电脑查了下信箱，临近放假没有工作方面的新消息，连孩子们都杳无音讯。最后他叹了口气，拐着拐着到了厨房，拿了奶酪和红酒开始小酌。时间当然是不对，不过算了，这就是自由身的好处。

喝到微醺之际，手机嗡嗡地振了起来。Elrond顺手抄过来，来自Thranduil的信息显示在屏幕之上。

一张图片：两枝合金拐杖斜靠在副驾驶的椅背上。

笑意从Elrond的嘴角渐渐荡漾开去。生活总有惊喜，不是吗？

 

Thranduil推开门的时候客厅里一片黑暗。他把手上的拐杖靠住墙，皱着眉头按下开关，沙发上躺着的人被突然亮起的灯光惊醒，蜷缩着身体把脸往靠垫里扎进去。Thranduil挑着眉毛走过去，一把掀起盖在那人身上的毯子。黑发男人含糊不清地咒骂着，冷不丁一把抱住对方的腰，把对方拉倒在自己的身上，另外一只手扣住对方的后颈，把带着寒意的身体禁锢在自己的怀抱里。

“你喝了我多少好酒？”金发男人笑着躲开了对方的嘴唇，“起来吃饭了。”

Elrond不满地嘟囔着，嘴角却止不住地扬了起来。对方远远地扔过来拐杖，其中一支撞在茶几上发出刺耳的声音。Elrond弯腰捡起来的功夫，Thranduil已经把买回来的外卖装盘上了桌。

Elrond看着Thranduil低头忙碌的样子一瞬间愣了神。这和家的样子太过相似，明亮的灯光，饭菜的香味，心仪的伴侣。他曾经有过三个家，又三次失去了它。如今这一切得来得如此轻易，像是个太过美好的梦境，一个手指轻轻一戳就破了。他并没有迫切地想要追求什么索取什么，他不过只是被动地做选择而已，而每一个分岔口又是那么清晰那么简单。他不无自嘲地想，Celebrian与他生养儿女，独力操持十多年，他一概视为理所应当。这男人只不过给他买了副拐杖定了次外卖，他便神魂颠倒到愿意交付全部身心。人心有多柔软就有多残酷，这并非喜新厌旧追求刺激又或是沉迷肉欲道德沦丧，在某种意义上，他甚至宁可自己犯下的是这一类的罪。可惜的是，这一切只有关情不自禁情难自已，有关某种宿命的必然。走一千次选一千次，他都不会有有第二条路可走。

“怎么，还不饿？”金发男人笑吟吟地叉着手臂看着他。他回过神来，佯装低头研究拐杖以掩饰自己的脸色。对方倒也没紧盯着他不放，转身进了厨房，一会儿拿着酒瓶和酒杯走了出来。

这当子Elrond已经把自己的状态调整了过来。开玩笑，好歹也是混过这么多年江湖的人。Elrond默默把一切归罪于下午实在喝得太多。Elrond拄着拐杖蹦到餐桌前，Thranduil落了座，伸脚把对面的椅子踢开了一个空档，刚刚好Elrond把自己塞进去，再把拐杖靠墙立好。

Thranduil把倒好酒的酒杯递给他，随意地说：“你猜我今天在公司碰见了谁？”

Elrond看着他没接茬。他有点拿不准自己现在到底是否具备和Thranduil谈论公司政治的立场。

“你们家老太太。“

“那才不是我…….”

Elrond的抗议还没说完，Thranduil已经笑着打断了他，“好好好，不是你家的。反正你知道我说的是谁就得了。她看见我冲我笑了，还和以前一个样，握着我的手说欢迎我回来。你们诺多真是——不管怎么说，姿态够漂亮。”

Elrond想了想说：“你觉得她下一步棋会怎么样？”

Thranduil狡黠地盯着他，“你居然不关心我的下一步棋是什么？”

黑发男人耸耸肩，指着墙角毫无技巧地起了个新话题，“这个，谢谢了。我约了明天看医生，没有这个还真有点麻烦。”

Thranduil似笑非笑地看着他：“Elrond，你可真是厚颜无耻。”

 

第二天Elrond独自开车去了诊所。医生检查之后吃惊地问他到底发生了什么。他含糊地说自己受凉又跌倒，然后像是证明一样举着包着纱布的双手示意。医生开了些消炎镇痛的药，要求他必须马上开始理疗。“如果你不想自己后半生当个瘸子，你得尽快约最好的理疗师。你的腿可等不了一个假期。”医生严厉地下了医嘱。看着Elrond应允下来，老医生放松下来，叹息着摘下眼镜：“Elrond，你这条腿禁不起这样的折腾。当年受的罪我还以为你忘不了。”

Elrond淡淡说道：“这次是意外，以后不会这样了。”

老医生摇摇头，随意地问道：“孩子们和Celebrian怎么样？”

“还不错，老样子。越发难管教了。”Elrond拄着拐杖站了起来，“不耽误您时间了，您看门口还那么多病人等着。”

医生开着玩笑，“下次打电话找我最好不是再因为你的腿。”

Elrond点点头告别了医生。过去的从不过去，别说心里忘不掉，连身体都忘不掉。

 

Thranduil坐在办公室的沙发里，腿上摊着Tirion的材料。他再一次翻阅一遍，沉吟着用手指敲打着纸页。

Elrond的腿恢复得依然不是很好，仍然需要借助拐杖才能移动。但是好歹手上的伤已经好得七七八八，Thranduil也就放心地在办公室多呆一阵。他摸索着把手机从裤兜里掏出来，Elrond发过来了几张食材的处理照片，显然他又找到了新乐趣。

“圣诞节想吃什么？我可以提前练习一下。鉴于你也不像能做饭的样子。”

Thranduil懒洋洋地输入了几个字：“所以我可以点菜了？”

“悉听尊便。至少保证你不会去医院看急诊。”

还没等他回复，第二条又发了过来：“我可是自学成才的高手。”

Thranduil终于轻声笑了起来，过了一会儿他低头拨通了Taurial的电话，“Tirion的材料不能用了。我们再找别的机会。”


	41. Chapter 41

两个单身男人的圣诞夜过得十分简单。Elrond烧了几个自以为练习得颇有心得的菜式，Thranduil甚至也做了块卖相凄惨的巧克力布朗尼。期间厨房里鸡飞狗跳自不必说，等到两人收拾停当一人一杯酒坐在迷你吧台前面，不由得都长长地吁了一口气。

 

Thranduil一本正经地举杯：“不错的圣诞晚餐。这杯敬你，大有前途的未来米其林之星。”

 

Elrond笑着回敬他，“你的家政服务应该也会生意兴隆。”他咽下了口中酒，放下酒杯偏着头向他示意，“嗯，我们是不是到了拆礼物的时间了？”

 

Thranduil愣了一下，这个极为短暂的瞬间被对方敏锐地抓住了。黑发男人痛苦地捂住心口，“看来我是没有礼物了。人生太凄惨了。”

 

Thranduil大大方方地摊手说道：“是的，真抱歉。这几天实在腾不出时间。”

 

“嘿，开玩笑的。我没有那么小心眼啦。”Elrond安慰地拍了拍他的小臂，语气中的轻松真实得让人不能不相信。他变魔术一样从吧台下面掏出来一个纸包。

 

Thranduil瞟了他一眼低头拆了包装，里面是一件浅蓝色衬衣。

 

“我想送你一件我的衬衣。”这时黑发男人的语调中才能听出不易察觉的紧张，“不是新的，不过你应该不会介意，是不是？”

 

金发男人沉默着轻轻摩挲着手中挺括的布料，心里不由得有些迷茫。他的衬衣曾经阴差阳错地决定了好几个人的生活道路，那么这次又算是什么，沉默的告白又或是安静的承诺？这一年过得可算跌宕起伏，收尾也是收得莫名其妙。他平生从不觉得有什么自己受之有愧，捧在手里的东西如果不是自己辛苦挣来的，就是坦坦荡荡地准备好将来有一天要连本带利还给人家的。眼前这个人让他他第一次产生了一丝丝的不确定，不知道这到底是自己多年来终于等到的命运的馈赠，还是一笔不知利息几多的高利贷。

 

不过眼下，他有更紧迫的需求要满足。他微微侧过头，一双眼睛直勾勾地看着对面抿着嘴唇的男人，放慢动作把自己的套头衫一点点从腰际卷上去，苍白的皮肤渐渐展露出来。“我觉得我得穿上试试。”他咬着嘴唇慢吞吞地说，“你要不要来帮我？”

 

 

第二天两个人毫无意外地在床上赖到了将近中午。最后把Thranduil叫起来的还是坚持不懈的电话铃声。金发男人冲他打了个手势接了电话，裹上浴袍走进了书房。隔着开着的门，Elrond隐隐能听到Thranduil放松了的语调和低低的笑声。他大睁着眼睛看着天花板，努力想忽略掉心里的烦闷。过了几秒他伸长手臂从床头柜上拿过自己的手机反复检查了好几遍，没有未接来电，没有语音留言，没有信息，没有邮件。什么都没有。

 

他闷闷不乐地又埋进枕头里，不知过了多久靠近他这一侧的床垫沉了下去。

 

“Legolas的电话。”那声音听起来很随意，他应了一声，过了一会儿才气哼哼地说：“你不用和我说的。”

 

对方意外地没吭声，过了一会儿隔着被子拍拍他的大腿，“起来了，今天我们安排点活动。”

 

等他磨磨蹭蹭地跳到厨房，金发男人正站在炉台前做饭，空气里是煎培根的香气。他贴过去，对方侧过头来轻轻在他面颊上蹭过。“吃过饭我带你去楼下的室内游泳池转转。我平时很少去，都忘记了，大概水里活动对你的腿有好处。相信你也不会介意用我的泳裤，当然你暂时也没有别的选择就是了。”

 

Elrond心里一暖，马上被几分钟之前自己孩子气的赌气感到羞耻。他退后靠在料理台上，手搭在后颈上讪讪地说：“Legolas怎么样？我那几个倒自己玩得开心，把我全忘了。”

 

“Legolas挺晚熟，我是说和你家两个小子相比——这点倒是完全不像我。他妈妈很宠他，也许有些太宠他了，不过孩子总是需要父亲。血缘里的东西改变不了。”

 

说话间Thranduil已经把煎好的鸡蛋和培根端上了桌。两个人坐下安静地吃完了早餐，随后回房间换好衣服，裹上浴衣下了楼。

 

健身中心在地下一层，除了泳池还有一小块器械区。游泳池的深度和面积戏水和放松绰绰有余，旁边甚至还有一间桑拿房。大概是假日的关系整个健身中心空无一人。“这下可以证明咱们俩是真的孤家寡人。”Elrond笑道，“你这地方还真不错。”

 

“24小时开放。有时候加班回来我也来泡一会儿，放空大脑什么的。”

 

“我还以为你都是边喝边放空大脑。”

 

“我也还有点健康的爱好好吧。”Thranduil把他扶到池子边的躺椅旁边，脱掉浴衣又扶着他走到扶手梯旁边。Elrond缓缓下了水，水温让人觉得舒适。等到他的右脚触了底，他尝试性地放松左腿在水里轻轻搅动，水波的柔和力量似乎真的减轻了肌肉紧绷着的隐痛。他不由自主地把头靠在池边，喉咙里发出享受的呻吟声。

 

“拜托，这里还时不时会有小孩子来的，你这动静简直让人浮想联翩。”

 

Elrond没好气地说：“就没人给我发个奖牌什么的，带伤坚持运动之类？”

 

Thranduil笑着在游泳池了游了几个来回之后也靠在游泳池边上，两个人的脚趾在水下暧昧地相互触碰着，很快小腿也纠缠在了一起。

 

“你可是在这里长期居住的人。没准这儿还有监控摄像头呢。”Elrond半开玩笑地警告。

 

Thranduil无辜地看着他，“你又想歪了，我可什么都没做。”说着他在水下的手恶意地揉搓了一把Elrond的敏感部位。在Elrond大声抗议之前他已经挪开了手，捂着眼睛轻声笑了起来。

 

“你气急败坏的样子实在可笑极了。”

 

“谢谢。”Elrond翻了个白眼，一个轻轻的吻就在这时落在他的耳边。

 

这是一个不含情欲的吻。Elrond恍然觉得他和这个男人已经在一起很久，好的那种，默契与关切都妥帖得恰到好处。他放松地沉默了下来，继续缓慢地在水里活动自己的伤腿。过了一会儿他低着头，缓缓说道：“你看我现在这样子大概想不到，我以前也算得上运动员。”

 

“嗯？”金发男人的散漫姿势收敛了一些，注意力显然集中了起来。

 

“大学的时候我是学校登山队的队长。”

 

“在你的简历里读过。那是哪年？我想想——天哪，不会是——”

 

Elrond苦笑着回答：“没错，就是那一年。”

 

“我居然没想到。真是抱歉。所以你的腿——？”

 

“是，就是那次山难。我是幸存者。”  
Thranduil伸出手臂揽住了他的肩膀，手指用力地捏进他的肌肉。

 

“我从小就跟着Meadhros登山，如果不是那次的事，也许我现在就是个专业登山运动员。诺多大概骨子里都有种这种——叫什么，与天斗其乐无穷的劲头？挑战自我挑战极限什么的，到了山顶就变得很具体。那是真正的自由。”

 

“我也认识一些很好的专家，我们可以多想想办法。总有办法恢复的。”

 

Elrond摇摇头，“不，这和腿没关系。”

 

Thranduil意识到了什么，保持着身体的姿势沉默了下来。

 

过了很久很久，Elrond才继续说了下去，“我的队友为了不连累我，看着我的眼睛用小刀斩断了我们之间的绳索。他的最后一句话是好好活着。我们去了十五个人，只回来了十个。剩下的人就永远地留在那座山里，连遗体都找不到。他们那么年轻，本来有多好的人生和未来。就这样都结束了。我对他们负有责任，不仅仅是对他们的死，还有他们没有实现的那些梦想和没有机会走完的道路。从那一刻起，我就不再只是为我自己活着了。”

 

他停顿了一会儿，颤抖着声音说：“我经历过太多失去了。总有什么像恶犬一样在身后追逐着我。我有时候也不明白这是为什么，真的。”

Thranduil望向垂着头的黑发男人，轻声说：“别担心，至少此时此刻，你还有我。”


	42. Chapter 42

假期后面的几天都遵循着类似的平淡不知不觉地滑过。起床，早午餐，游泳和桑拿，洗完澡后的小酌，晚餐。当然，填补着其中大段空白的是不再压抑的性爱，又或者是这些所谓的作息安排才不过是激情中间的轻松点缀。在追求极致的快感和高潮之后，两个人也会纠缠着四肢，懒洋洋地相互抚慰，嘴唇贴近随便什么地方留下轻柔的印迹。相较于金发男人的大胆肆意，Elrond始终保有某种程度上的克制收敛，至多不过是在拒绝了前者在更衣室的挑逗之后以自己的方式在公寓的地板上给了对方一个难以忘怀的教训。

两个人当然也有分开的时刻，Thranduil无声无息地消失在他的书房，而Elrond则斜倚在沙发上阅读。落地灯在墙上打下昏黄的光圈，模糊的边缘逐渐晕染进角落的黑暗之中。这是暮色四合的时分，天光暗了下来，远方的云朵背后是最后一丝璀璨的阳光。Elrond意识到自己的注意力已经游移开来，紧接着开始难以抑制地猜测Thranduil此时在做些什么。他们早已经过了分分钟黏在一起来彰显爱意的年纪，个人的空间与界限显然比天雷地火更为重要。也许这四十多年的人生给他的都是一些清晰可辨的路径，白或黑，对或错，是或否，生或死，答案一贯残酷而直接，他已经习惯了被给予，被宣判。不可否认的是，在这样一段定义暧昧的关系里面，他对于自己所处的境地感到迟疑和迷惑。他当然清清楚楚地记着与Thranduil曾经有的对话，对方的态度如此明确，绝对不只是说说而已。主动权似乎是在他手上，他也似乎是自由的，但这些都不过只是表象而已。Thranduil才是拥有最终裁决的那个人。

这是一条不能回头的路。他走得太急太快，太冲动又太投入，自欺欺人地沉浸在爱情突如其来的痛楚与甜蜜之中，直到走廊里那扇隐藏在阴影中的紧闭着的门突然敲醒了他。黑暗从来都不是平静的，它暗潮汹涌无法预知，如同沉睡的猛兽随时准备将他吞噬入腹。

他拄着拐杖，维持着平衡推开通往阳台的玻璃推门，在冰冷的空气中点燃一枝烟。

 

假期结束前的最后一个晚上，Thranduil怀抱着笔记本电脑舒服地靠坐在书房的沙发椅上。他一向享受安静的私密时刻，现在的状态之下他甚而开始珍视这样的独处。书房的门板并不能完全隔绝起居室里的声音，拐杖不断敲击着地板发出闷闷的声音，节奏呈现出一种微微有些烦躁的紊乱。这并不像Elrond一贯的作风。黑发男人从来都是安静的，他会一直坐在沙发上阅读，直到Thranduil从自己的世界里走出来，弓下腰和他交换一个温存的轻吻。Thranduil不动声色地等了一会儿，拐杖和脚步声音迟疑地从远而近，最后在门边停住了，随后那声音再一次响起来，这一次的方向是相反。

Thranduil叹了口气，把电脑放在旁边的茶几上，站起来打开了门。Elrond已经走出了不算短的距离，听到门声转过头来。

“进来坐坐？”

黑发男人松下一口气，“没有打扰到你吧？”

Thranduil微微一笑，“不会。我也准备结束了。”

这还是Elrond第一次正式走进Thranduil的书房。房间并不大，布置也是一贯的简约冷调。Thranduil示意他坐在沙发上，自己坐在了书桌后面。

“我的腿感觉好得多了。我想——我差不多时候回去了。”

Thranduil愣了一下，仔细端详着Elrond的脸。黑发男人回望着他，表情里有一点疲惫和紧绷。

“实话实说吧。孩子们回来了。我很想念他们，这你一定能明白。他们这几天会到我的住处来，大概会和我住几天——至少我是这么打算的。”

Thranduil抿着嘴唇没说话。Elrond顿了顿又继续下去，“等过了这几天，我们也许可以——怎么说，正式约会的那种？当然这个顺序是有点乱套了。”

“不错的计划。”Thranduil偏着头笑了笑。“我可是很有契约精神的。”

Elrond的灰色眼睛一眨不眨地盯着他，“当然，我也同样。在履行我的承诺之前，我也不会对你有所要求。”

“看来你已经有了个时间表？”

“那倒也谈不上。现在说起来都还为时太早。”他想了想又淡淡地说，“我连我以后在什么地方长住都还没着落。”

“这纯粹是个选择问题，我看不出有什么可担心的。”Thranduil好整以暇地收拾散落在桌上的杂物，“当然，我不介意多给你一些时间。”

“我确实需要多一些的时间。”Elrond的语气柔软了下来，“我有三个孩子，他们——我不能对他们撒谎，但是显然这一切对他们来说太快了。我不能不为他们考虑。”

Thranduil长叹一声，“我明白。”

Elrond的目光追随着他，过了一会儿静静地说：“当然你会明白。你付出过血的代价。”

这一次Thranduil没回答，动作也顿了一瞬。随后他含着一丝苦涩的笑容回望回去，“是的。”

两个人再一次陷入了沉默。


	43. Chapter 43

时隔一个多月Elrond第一次回到从前的家门口。他准时把车停在门口的路边，房子的大门敞开，三个孩子从里面跑了出来，看着几张越来越近的被晒成米色的脸，他不自觉地微微笑了起来。后备箱被敲得咚咚响，他解了锁，几个书包扔了进去。随后后排车门打开，第一个爬进来的是Arwen。

“Ada！”

“你好吗，小公主？”

Elrond还没来得及回头，软软的脸颊和属于孩子的芳香已经贴了上来，“我好想你Ada！”

“我也想你。玩得开心吗？”

说话间另外两个男孩子也坐上了车，这时候Elrond看到房门再一次打开，Celebrian走了出来。她看上去清减了不少，本就苍白的脸色更是几乎透明。她穿得很少，白色亚麻衬衣外面只罩了一件深酒红色的羊绒开衫，打着卷的金发窝在开衫的领子里，碎发被凛冽的风吹乱遮住了额头。Elrond突然想起来，这件羊绒开衫是某一年他们一起挑选的圣诞礼物，自己还有一件同色的男款。

Elrond摇开了车窗，冲她挥了挥手，金发女人轻轻笑了一下。

“看来你过得不错。”她一只手搭着车顶，弯着身子让自己的视线对上他的。这双眼睛也是不一样的，眸色更浅淡，随着光线的变换呈现出从浅灰到浅蓝微妙的色调渐变。如果没有笑意在里面，那几乎完全就是来自她母亲的一双眼睛。

“还可以，腿还要养养。”

“明天你送他们回来好吗？他们还有功课要完成。”女人把脸凑得更近，以耳语的音量低语道：“如果你让孩子们看到什么不该看的或者听到什么不该听的，如果他们受到了任何形式的伤害，你会后悔的。”

Elrond苦笑着摇了摇头，“他们也是我的孩子，Celebrian。”

起身的时候她的脸上又恢复了淡淡的微笑。“好好玩，孩子们。”她倒退了两步摆摆手，转过身往回走去。Elrond启动汽车的时候纳闷地想，女人真是个奇怪的物种。这么冷的天，她穿得这么单薄，居然从始至终后背挺直，连瑟缩都不曾有过。

 

家庭生活的重大变故不可能不在孩子的成长中留下无法抹灭的痕迹，但是Elrond乐观和天真地希望这些变故总能有一些积极的作用。这个年代分居离婚不是什么稀奇的事情，孩子们的同学中有不少出自单亲家庭或是重新组建的新家庭。在过往的谈话当中，Elrond和Celebrian对这样的话题都是尽量淡化，倒不是说他们曾有什么先见之明能够预测到眼下的变化，而是觉得刻意强调差别是对这些家庭的不尊重。现如今Elrond倒是后悔自己没在还能有客观的第三者身份的时候给孩子们一些更有助益的说明。

在他正式搬离之前，Elrond和Celebrian与孩子们开诚布公地谈了一次。如果说十几年的夫妻相处留给了他们什么遗产，那么在这样关键时刻的默契显然是其中最重要也是最后的一样东西。Ada和nana之间出了一点问题，需要暂时分开冷静一段，这段时间ada会搬出去住。但是不管怎么样，ada和nana对你们的爱不会有丝毫变化。教科书一样的说辞，微笑着的成年人心里都明白这次分离再没有可能回头。孩子们震惊的表情令人心碎，Elrond在后悔之前拥抱了他们，也给了自己的妻子最后一个脸颊上的轻吻。他不想说自己有所愧疚，即便是Celebrian也会不屑于这样的东西。所以他把那一刻的一切情绪封存起来，将之一厢情愿地定义为感恩和告别。这就已经足够。他相信Celebrian绝不会对孩子们说什么，Celebrian的骄傲不允许她承认这些，哪怕是自己的孩子。他对于自己依然在意自己在孩子们心目中的形象这件事感到有些羞耻。他不应该、不需要也不能够，但是某种深植于内心深处的东西是他也无法抵赖的。

几个孩子性格各有不同。Arwen还小，像清水又像白纸，情绪都挂在脸上。他之前离开的时候小姑娘哭得最凶，但是眼下又在重逢的欢愉中变成了欢乐的小鸟。他暗自叹了口气，其实他最心疼的还是这个女儿。儿子很快就会长大，很快就会成为年轻男人，但是女儿却还只是一个小女孩，如此需要父亲的保护和照顾，Elrond怀疑在他的眼里Arwen大概永远都不会长大，他也愿意永远如此履行父亲的义务。

与他自己与Elros一样，双生子也是同卵双胞胎。酷似的外表之下，Elladan开朗外向，Elrohir则一直是相对沉静和内省的那个。在车上Elrond就注意到了Elrohir一直低着头不说话。他试图讲些有趣的话题挑动气氛，Elrohir却转过头看向了窗外。

他的计划是带孩子们看场电影，吃个晚饭，然后回家，睡觉前也许可以和孩子们聊聊旅行的故事，重点是和孩子们在一起，随便说说话，享受家庭生活，就是这样。事实证明这个计划在看电影的环节就遭遇了巨大挑战。他已经有几年没带孩子们看电影了，说起来上一次还是看动画片。当然现在十几岁的男孩子是不会满足于看动画片了，而女儿又和这个年纪所有的小女孩一样得上了公主病。他本来有几个备选的选项，但是都被一一否决。几个孩子在售票处窗口开始激烈的讨论——如果不称之为争吵的话，他暗忖不知道Celebrian会怎么样处理眼下的窘境。最后他放弃了一家人在一起的执念。他陪着小公主，男孩子们看男孩子的。两场时间离得还算近，即便如此，等到他和Arwen走出放映厅，男孩子也已经等得百无聊赖，餐厅的定位也由于延误而被取消。

最后四个人只能随便找了个地方坐下。Elrohir一直保持沉默，回答问题也用最简短的几个字解决。他的别扭态度终于影响了另外两个孩子，饭桌上的气氛冷了下来。Elrond明白该来的总是要来，有些话题逃不过去。他清了清嗓子，用尽可能柔和的语气说道：“你们觉得ada哪里做错了吗？”

一段尴尬的静默之后，Elladan小心翼翼地抬头看了兄弟一眼，怯生生地问：“ada你什么时候回家？”

Elrond觉得自己的脸都僵了。他沉默了一会儿才回答：“我和你们nana的问题还没有处理好，大概还会需要一段时间。如果你们愿意，我可以和nana商量多在我这里这一阵子。”

“你们会离婚吗？”发问的是Elrohir，当然会是他。三双灰色的眼睛直直地看着他，Elrond觉得自己的心跳停止了。

“诚实地说，我不知道。”在某种意义上他并没有撒谎。这并不是他一个人的决定。如果有一天需要作出宣判，那也必须有Celebrian在场。

饭桌上再一次安静下来。这一次，Elrond并没有费心去打断它。


	44. Chapter 44

时间过得很快，Elrond也开始逐渐适应了自己新的生活模式。每天准时报道的腿部理疗，一周两次的约会（如果另外一位先生没有出差的话），节目单包括但不限于老套的烛光晚餐、音乐会又或是展览，随着Elrond腿伤的好转，约会的内容更加丰富了起来。两个人你来我往，算得上是AA制，不见面的时候发几条信息，偶尔在对方的住处过夜，更多的时候是温存过后各回各家。不过不管怎样，周末的一个晚上是Elrond留给孩子们的。Arwen依然像从前一样粘着他，Elladan依然是个无忧无虑的少年，Elrohir依然沉默以对。在生活的转折点面前，人也只能凭借自己内心的力量才能真正调整航向，对此Elrond所能给予儿子的也无非只是耐心与时间。与此同时，他心中的空虚却在看不见的地方疯狂地蔓延，渐渐遮蔽了他心中越来越大的空间。他本来以为重新找个教职应该不会是个难事，但是几个月过去，随着时间的推移，事情的发展却有点不对头。他连猜都不用猜就知道发生了什么，这事实本身并没有给他造成多么大的困扰，毕竟他是Elrond Rivendell，就算他眼下被家族出手封杀，且不说这封杀令有效期能有多长，即便在最坏的假设之下，假以时日总是会有不要命的或者不要脸的递上橄榄枝。真正令他担忧的是，Thranduil对此从没过问过一句，也从没谈过自己的计划。Elrond不知道这是尊重隐私还是漠不关心，是耐心还是拒绝。他觉得自己处在一片布满裂缝的冰层之上，踏出的每一步都要小心翼翼地计算。他无法否认他为这残酷游戏中的危险和疯狂所蛊惑，血液里赌徒的心态被无法掌控的不确定彻底点燃。对弈总有攻守，他需要一个合适的时机。

Thranduil提着公文包走出旅客接送区域的通道，一抬眼看见黑发男人在人群中微笑着看着他。他不无惊讶地走上去，“你怎么知道我的航班？”

“这并没有那么难猜，一天就这么几趟航班，你对时间和航空公司的选择也并不随和。”

Thranduil边走边拿出手机，“Taurial在外面等我，我给她打个电话。”

“我已经打过给她了。”

Thranduil停下了脚步，蓝绿色眼睛眯了起来，“你已经打给她了。”

“是。我和她说你临时有事要和我见面，让我直接通知她。”

“你不会觉得这就能糊弄过去我的首席调查员吧？”

Elrond耸耸肩，“如果她真有你说的那么聪明，那我怎么说根本也就无关紧要。”

“你好像有点越界了，Elrond。”

“你说过你是个具有契约精神的人。”

“我是说过没错，不过你兑现了什么？”

Elrond抬眼看着他，“我准备申请香港的教职。”

Thranduil愣了一下，“这可是个重大决定。”

“当然前提是你同意。”

“这是你的人生，Elrond。你做什么不需要我的许可。”

“这就是我要说的，Thranduil。既然你我现在站在这里，你就不能两手空空作壁上观——听我说，别和我玩混的，我知道你懂我的意思。你和我一样没有全身而退的路。”

Thranduil仔仔细细地端详着他，“所以Elrond，你要什么？”

“我要你的投入，Thranduil。是或者否，同意或者反对，你不是旁观者。”

金发男人脸上慢慢绽开一个笑容，里面并无温度，“如果我就是不表态呢？”

Elrond摊开双手，“我不能怎样，Thranduil。我拿你没办法。但是我猜我大概还是会去香港，虽然那就会是和你完全没有关系的决定。”

“哈，Elrond。你这招实在是拙劣。”

“像个未婚先孕的少女一样缠着你负责吗？”

“我相信你的底线还是比那个高一点点的，Elrond。我的消息没有有那么闭塞，我只是等着看你的反应而已。”

Elrond苦笑了起来，“让你失望了，我不准备做什么。第一，老太婆遵守了我们的协定，你还全须全尾地站在这，第二，我确实亏欠Celebrian，这就当作是我的赎罪。”

“你真是个圣人，Elrond。”

“所以，你怎么说？”

金发男人屏住了笑意，等了一会儿才说：“我不会反对。”

“意思是？”

“字面意思。”

“明确点。”

“得了Elrond，别得了便宜还卖乖。我知道你这是演的哪一出。赌赢了一把就该收手了。小心血本无归。”

Elrond低下头了，还是没藏住上扬的嘴角，“是啦。你说的对。所以你确实准备回撤了。”

Thranduil迈开了脚步，“我不会就此发表评论，Elrond。”

做了决定之后的事情就简单了。Elrond的申请很快就有了回音，一间声誉颇佳的大学对他表示了浓厚的兴趣，邀请他与负责招聘的委员会面谈，Elrond安排好手边的事务就飞了过去。

面谈出乎意料地顺利，双方相谈甚欢，彼此都颇为满意。结束之后，Elrond收拾好东西离开了会议室，刚刚走进电梯就被一只手挡住了门，委员会主席随即走了进来，“请稍等，Rivendell先生。”

主席先生六十多岁年纪，长着一副典型的白人面孔，整个会谈中一共也没说几句话。Elrond笑了笑，礼貌地侧身将他让近了电梯。电梯门缓缓关上，主席先生转过身来，镶在层层皱纹之中的蔚蓝色眼睛盯着他，“不知道有没有荣幸请您吃个便饭？”

两人在一间清静的茶餐厅落座。要不是Elrond提前做了功课，他几乎要忽略掉对方掩饰得极好的口音。闲扯了一会儿，主席先生终于说到了正题，“您知道，您从Eldar的突然离职在业界也有不少风言风语。”

Elrond不经意地抬眼扫过主席先生一头如雪的白发：“这也是很自然的，这个圈子里从来都不缺八卦。说起来我今天坐在这里多少也受了您的启发。”

主席先生的手顿住了，过了片刻才说道：“那都是些陈年旧事了，人的个人选择往往不值一提——不过，我还确实是有点好奇的。毕竟您所处的位置和我当年有本质的区别。您只要再耐心那么一点点——”

Elrond耸了耸肩，“我也要用同样的回答来回覆您：个人选择往往不值一提。当年Doriath覆灭之后，几大家族各有各的选择。归顺了Noldor的Lorien，自立门户的Mirkwood，如今当年种下的种子都已经开花结果，各有各的命数。倒是您这样另辟蹊径，确实让人意想不到。”

“大概只能归结于性格决定命运吧。我一向厌倦这些尔虞我诈和勾心斗角，对复仇雪耻更是毫无兴趣。”

Elrond笑了起来，“那您这是年岁渐长之后性情也有了改变？如果真要是如您所说，您何必约我单独吃饭，还特别提起这个话题？”

主席先生叹了口气放下手中的筷子，两手交叉撑住了面孔，沉吟了一会儿才说道：“我和Mirkwood家从来没有特别亲近过，即便同在一座城市也几乎没有往来。不过，Mirkwood家族的成就我本人确实十分钦佩。这个帝国是我亲眼所见他们从一片废墟中建立起来的。Mirkwood不仅在一片陌生的土地上重生，还成功地返回了当年失败的地方，这几乎是一个奇迹。亚洲是Mirkwood最核心的资本，他们宁可丢掉性命也不会放弃这里。坦率讲我对重返北美持不同意见，但是Oropher对荣誉看得那样重，这可算得上是他生平最大的夙愿。这次的闹剧摆明了Mirkwood和Noldor合作的基础已经不复存在，您的态度就让我有点看不懂：作为炙手可热的接班人，两家的历史恩怨跟您根本没有关系。到底为什么要背叛家族，被家族封杀——如果不是走投无路，您也不会坐在这里，不是吗？”

“所以您关心的是我的立场？那容我问一句，您又是站在什么立场之上呢？”

主席先生苦笑着摇了摇头，“正如我刚才所说，我是个怕麻烦的人。我对您的专业背景不能更满意了，但是如果您还有其他的打算，我这座庙就太小了。”

Elrond笑吟吟地说道：“如果我说这是因为Noldor家祖传的疯狂，能不能说服您？”

主席先生愣了会儿神，最后说道：“程序上还有些步骤要完成。不过希望很快可以见到您。”

第二天Elrond提前了一会儿从酒店退房，先叫出租车开到了Mirkwood在中环的总部。他下了车，眯着眼睛仰望着大楼闪闪发光的玻璃幕墙。这座城市他来过很多次，但是没有一次像现在这样让他感到亲切又陌生。他在楼下抽完了一支烟，跳回车上启程去机场。

 

即便没有特殊的渠道，Thranduil进一步的战略意图也不难揣摩。过去的几个月里面，Thranduil出差的次数越来越频繁，目的地几乎遍布了亚洲所有重要的城市。与此同时，处于风暴中心的Eldar and Associate则以欣欣向荣的新面貌一洗颓势。在Lorien夫人的撮合和主持之下，百年老店在风雨飘扬的经济形势下兼并了一间规模略小的事务所，理所当然对方的老大坐上了Elrond离开之后委员会中所空缺的位置。这真是个绝佳的时机选择，恰如其分地重塑了品牌形象，既转移了公众的注意力，也把迫在眉睫的权力争斗引向了更为诡谲而复杂的局面。意味深长的是，Thranduil居然对此保持缄默。与其猜测Lorien夫人和Thranduil在私下里签订了一个什么样的停战协议，Elrond宁可选择相信一个更具说服力的可能。

“你今天一副心事重重的样子。”Elrond从沉思中惊醒过来，Thranduil已经像大型猫科动物一样凑了过来。Elrond叹了口气，伸长手臂揽过对方的肩膀。刚刚洗净的暗金色头发湿漉漉扫过他赤裸的小臂，凉意激起皮肤上一层细小的颗粒。男人飞快地在他唇角落下一个含着酒气的吻，随后把头靠在他的颈窝里。

Elrond觉得自己老了。比起那些激情燃烧的时刻——当然，他绝不会否认那有多么令人着迷——他更喜欢这样耳鬓厮磨的慵懒和亲昵。夜色这样深，灯光这样暖，身边的人这样好，如果就这么不问前路地醉过去，睡过去——

他侧过头把嘴唇贴在对方的头顶，轻轻地磨蹭着。过了一会儿，他才开了口：“你准备什么时候动手？”

金发男人把笑声闷在了手中的酒杯里，“谁说我要动手了？我和老巫婆早就尽释前嫌了。”

“只是想提醒你，别小看了老夫人。”

“但是你也不会帮我，对不对？”金发男人坐直了身体，转过头来看着他。“再说，我没准真就没那么小心眼。”

“我只是在想，到底是什么让你隐忍至今？巨大的利益？又或是——一个合适的时机？”Elrond心不在焉地拢着对方的头发，“我确实没什么立场说这样的话，但是如果Mirkwood真有这样大的气量揭过这页，你们也不会有可能东山再起。”Elrond顿了顿，有点困惑地放慢了语速，“这阵子我一直在翻来覆去算你手上的筹码，Thranduil，唯一不确定的变量是你到底准备这一手玩多大——现在这个问题也有了答案。你太亡命了。”

“所以我说你知道得越少越好，不用很久，谜底就会揭晓。”金发男人的笑意半真半假，“你还是多花点精力找工作吧，Rivendell先生。当然。我也要声明，这可不是给你施加压力。”Thranduil眨了眨眼睛，“我很愿意做长期价值投资，尤其是你这样的——”男人的手渐渐下滑到不怎么适宜的地方，嘴唇贴上耳朵，温热的气息吹得他半边身体都酥了，“——坚挺。”

Elrond心里的火腾得烧了起来，一个翻身将对方压在了身下。


	45. Chapter 45

“Hi，是我。”Celebrian心不在焉地用肩膀夹着电话，抱着叠好的衣物向卧室走去，“孩子们能在你那多呆些时间吗？明天早一点接，后天晚上送他们回来就好。我最近特别忙。”

“没担心，孩子们很愿意和我在一起。”

“别以为我不知道你的那点把戏，Elrond。”

“你得让他们有放松的时候，你太严厉了。”

“那也并不意味着你应该不停地买最新款的游戏怂恿他们——不，贿赂他们——”

“没有那么糟糕，Celebrian。我有分寸的。”

女人深吸了一口气，“等我有时间要好好和你谈谈这个。”

对方迟疑了一下，说道：“你有时间现在说两句话吗？很快的。刚刚我正想给你打电话。”

Celebrian的脚步丝毫不停，“说吧。我大概有五分钟的时间。”

“我接受了香港XX大学的聘书。”

“香港？”

“对，香港。”

好像奔跑在重重迷雾当中而一道悬崖赫然出现，Celebrian猛地停下了脚步，腾出一只手握住了无绳电话。她的头脑一片空白，不知道自己该做出什么反应才算恰当。过去的几个月她一直在努力维持着——一个貌似完整的自己，一段不容后悔的人生，一点极其微薄的希望。而此刻，有什么东西终于还是在她眼前被摔得粉碎。

“嗯呵，香港。”她含义不明地笑了一声。如果冰山一定要有十分之一浮出水面，她宁愿被看到的是嘲讽与尖刻，哪怕这其实只是针对她自己。“你终于还是决定了。”

对方干巴巴地笑了一声，“我也并没有很多选择。”

“什么时候走？”

“很快。最迟月底。那边要得很急。”对方停了下补充道：“当然我会经常回来的。你不用担心。我该承担的都不会受到任何影响。”

两个人各怀心事地安静了一会儿，对方终于打破了这逐渐变得尴尬的沉默，“等你有空我们大概需要见面，讨论一下具体的安排。尤其是孩子。”

Celebrian强迫自己的注意力集中起来。“是。不过你要亲口和孩子们讲清楚。Elrond，好好想想。他们不是小孩子了。来龙去脉，前因后果，你自己解释。”

对方长长地叹了一口气，“我明白。”

两个人再次陷入了静默。最后男人缓慢地说道：“Celebrian，你知道——如果有什么我能做的。”

她是真的不明白男人这个物种到底长着一个怎样的脑回路——尤其是这个二十年的枕边人。一个人怎么能如此自相矛盾？他是真的心存愧疚，还是仅仅是虚伪？当然她也搞不清到底哪一个解释会让她容易接受一些。如果是前者，多么令人困惑，他们这么多年的婚姻还是无可挽回地走到了尽头。如果是后者——对方语气那么诚恳，她几乎可以想象出那双灰色的眼睛会怎样真诚地望着她，脸上的线条会变得多么热忱，急切地想让她相信什么。

所以他留下了什么给她呢？破碎的梦，失落的爱，沉重的责任，永远无法承兑的诺言。

她就像是海上航行的巨轮一样艰难而缓慢地调转航向，最大的敌人其实不过是惯性而已。

所以他是什么根本不重要。都见他妈的鬼去。

Celebrian冷淡地笑了，一言不发地挂断了电话。

 

孩子们在后排座位上刚刚坐好，Elrond笑吟吟地回过头说：“准备好接受惊喜了吗？”

Arwen先叫了起来：“是什么，Ada？我最近特别乖的，不信你可以去问nana！”

父亲变魔术一样地递上一只包装精美的盒子。小姑娘兴奋地抢了过来，三下两下就撕开了包装纸，随后咯咯笑着把限量版的芭比搂在了怀里。

“至于我们男人……”Elrond故作严肃地看了两个男孩子一眼，晃了晃手里的信封，“小熊队世锦赛的球票，有人感兴趣吗？位置嘛……”

话音未落，信封已经被Elladan一把夺走。Elrond一边启动汽车一边从后视镜里看了一眼兴奋的孩子们，笑意几乎从眼睛里满溢出来。

似乎把谨慎和守旧全部耗费在了工作之上，尝鲜的心思都被Elrond用在了带孩子选择城中热门餐厅这档子事上，这次的位置也是提前了一个月才订到的。点餐的工夫Elrond有点感慨，只有Arwen点了儿童套餐，男孩们都叫了整份的牛排。两个小伙子最近蹿得是真快，长大了啊，真是。他心不在焉地给自己点了杯酒，不无失落地想着。

服务生取走了菜单，他也收回不知散落到了什么地方去的思绪，笑眯眯地听三个孩子说着学校的事，时不时问几个问题。落地窗外夜景宜人，人声在餐厅里渐渐融成一片柔和的烟雾。Elrohir今天还是话不多，但是比起前阵子总算是有了点改善，至少能和父亲有正常的目光接触了。这是个不错的进展。很快Arwen就被餐厅中央用作装饰墙效果的巨大鱼缸吸引了注意力，蹦蹦跳跳地跑去看五彩缤纷的热带鱼，餐桌上只剩下了父子三人。

Elladan兴致勃勃地说：“我们下个月就放暑假了，nana最近不知在忙什么，总是没有时间。我们想去上次假期去的那个地方，那里冲浪实在太棒了。还有我们马上就可以够年龄上潜水学校了，上次我都已经看好了，有一家真的很不错，时间也对得上——”他用胳膊肘亲昵地顶了顶低着头的孪生兄弟，“是不是，Elrohir？前两天你还和我说你也想去。”

Elrohir转过视线没说话，Elladan把热切的目光再一次投向了父亲，“Ada，你有时间带我们去吗？”

Elrond僵了片刻。他确实是在寻找一个时机开口，却没想到被半大小子抢了先。倒也好，狠狠心就这样吧。这么多年这么多大场面，如此忐忑的心情倒是陌生得没有过几次。他清了清嗓子说：“下个月恐怕不行，但是再过几个礼拜我可以带你们去一个新地方玩玩。怎么样，香港，想不想去？”

Elladan还懵懵懂懂地看着他，Elrohir猛地抬起头来，脸色变得惨白。他几乎是绝望地望着自己的父亲，似乎之后的话只要不说出口就还残存着希望。Elrond扫了他一眼，放缓语气继续说下去：“我接受了香港XX大学的教职，很快就要出发。你们的母亲已经知道了，具体的细节我我们会商量妥当，尽量减少对你们的影响。当然，生活会有些调整，我觉得还是好的方面要多于坏的方面。”他换了个姿势，脸上慢慢露出一个笑容，“你们怎么想？”

Elrohir尚显稚嫩的面孔倏地涨得通红，两只手紧握成拳撑在了桌面上，“为什么要去香港？这……太突然了。”

Elrond把全部注意力转到他身上，表情进一步地柔和了下来，“我知道这有一点困难，我也不愿意说那些陈词滥调——什么你们太小还不懂之类的。但是——很多变化并不在我一个人的掌控之中。就是这样。”他顿了顿又补充说道：“当然这些变化都不一定永久性的。谁知道呢？也许到不了一个学期结束我就回来了。”

“那——那我们呢？”

“听着，我永远是你们的父亲，我永远爱你们——这不会改变。”父亲迟疑了一下，“现在我和你们母亲的关系——和以前不一样了，我不再住在家里，你们也在慢慢长大。我想我们都要慢慢适应。”

“适应的方法就是摆脱我们吗？”

Elrond深吸了一口气，“我不知道我们之间的沟通到底出了什么问题，Elrohir。这不是摆脱，我怎么会想要摆脱自己的孩子？”

“那你为什么要离开我们？你觉得球票和玩具就足够你买一个清静了？”

“上帝，Elrohir，你到底要让我怎么样？所有这一切确实算得上是补偿，但是我努力想让你们开心错了吗？”

“让我们开心？如果真想让我们开心，你就不会和nana分开！”

“我说过这不是我一个人的决定！你不能因为这个惩罚我，这不公平！”父亲的两只手压在桌面上，声音已经接近低吼。

“公平？你在和我们谈公平？那我们又做错了什么？”

Elrond刚刚举起的双手颓然落下。确实如此，儿子的话正中靶心。成年人自己的脆弱与软弱，纠结与犹豫，那些流淌在幽暗血管里永不停歇的感情和欲望，以爱为名的残忍和借口，就像一把尖刀残忍地割裂了无辜者的生活。

“可是我留下，又能改变什么呢？难道你非要我承认自己失败了，走投无路了？”Elrond轻声问道，也不知是在问年轻的挑战者还是在问自己。“我可以说一百次一千次对不起，但是又能改变什么呢，Elrohir？这对你们是很残忍，但是生活还要继续下去。除了父亲这个身份，我也有别的追求和责任，这又有什么错吗？”

餐桌上静了下来。Elrond胸口的苦涩还没来得及泛上喉咙，Elrohir又开了口：“Ada，我不用你道歉。我只想听你一句实话。”

“你问。”

“你是不是有别人了？”

Elrond呼吸一窒。这一刀在他最没有防备的时候刺在他最脆弱的地方，想要掩饰神情中的失态已经太晚。

“果然。我明白了。你就是因为这个抛弃了我们？”少年全身都在发抖，声音破碎得几乎听不清楚。但是Elrond已经顾不了这么多。为人父母一生中所能经历的最狼狈的场景不过就是如此。

“我不会为自己辩解，Elrohir。”父亲的手也在颤抖，他努力维持着声音的平稳，这是他眼下唯一能控制的东西。“如果你想知道的话，在我和你母亲分开之前，我没做过对不起她的事情。所以我也没有什么可忏悔的。”

少年猛地站了起来，嘶哑着嗓子喊道：“真是无耻。你就不配做我父亲！”

餐厅嗡嗡的谈话声止住了，所有人的目光都集中到了他们这一桌上。Elrohir双眼血红，抖着嘴唇还想说什么，最后一个转身冲出大厅，椅子在他身后轰然倒地。


	46. Chapter 46

Thranduil如释重负地合上了电脑，疲惫地用两只手指揉着眉头，台灯的光线打在他的眉骨之上，在眼睑下落下两片阴影。

天已经彻底黑了，连路上的车流都稀疏了下来。过去几个礼拜他太忙了，Elrond对此倒是从未抱怨，电话中的语气还是一如既往的心平气和。在简短的通话中他语焉不详地讲了在香港的进展，并说自己有在找房子，问他有没有什么建议。Thranduil还没说出自己公寓的位置就被冲进办公室的Taurial打断。注意力在眼下无疑是个稀缺资源，他的敷衍只引发了话筒对面善意的嗤笑，对方温和地回答有空再说之后挂断了电话。Thranduil几乎可以想象那人如果在此时经过他的身边一定会轻轻揉乱他的头发。他正值盛年，心高气傲，但是时刻被宠爱的感觉着实十分受用，这与性别和年龄也没什么太大的关系。

也许这就是找个男人尤其还是同行做伴侣的好处之一：对方对自己的生活和工作都给予了极大的理解与支持。除此之外当然就是Elrond的性情。如果不是亲眼所见，确实很难相信Nordor家居然会有这样耐心宽厚的后人。又或者这样的耐心宽厚是一种只赋予给特定人群的特权？Thranduil自大狂的一半在夜深人静的半梦半醒间醺醺然，而保持着清醒的另一半人格却不免有所怀疑，他是否是在不断透支这段关系中小心翼翼模棱两可的温情？如果再进一步地追问下去，这一切到底是否公平？任何一段你情我愿的关系也许都是始于荷尔蒙，但到最后终将归结为一场你来我往的交易，只不过用来交换的并非金钱和货物。即便是互惠的性伙伴也概莫能外，更何况他和Elrond之间这样微妙的平衡。投入了多少时间、心血、感情，不能被量化的东西更加需要双方的认可和审视。到了这个年纪谁不是活成了火眼金睛，心里各自有一个记分牌，得分失分都清楚明白地写在上面。

他自然分毫不差地继承了Mirkwood家族绝不吃亏的基因，但是血脉中流淌的精明让他更明白长久的合作基础从来不可能是尔虞我诈又或是一城一地的得失与计较。Elrond也许宽容，但也并非没有底线，而Thranduil此时也在等待。

棋行至此，他这一边的已经都有了了断，与Elrond分享一个晚上的想法变得格外诱人。他拿过手机拨出了熟悉的号码，一手握着电话一手抄起钥匙钱包准备出门。

电话很快接通了，话筒传过来的只是嘈杂的脚步声和车声。

“Elrohir！”

熟悉的低沉声音听起来并不清晰，想来和话筒有点距离，但是焦虑和急切却被提高了的调子放大得清清楚楚，

“Elrohir！别再跑了！”声音更遥远了一些，织物的摩擦声音透过电波被扭曲成了刺耳的噪音。Thranduil站了起来，皱着眉头把手机放远了一点，手上的动作完全停了下来。

话筒里的呼吸声越来越重，脚步声也变得沉重凝滞，甚至节奏也开始有了规律性的拉长和停顿。

“该死！”Thranduil皱紧了眉头，“嘿，Elrond，你在哪里？”

回答他的只是话筒里的风声，更明显的跛行声以及听不真切的自言自语。

“Elro……”最后一次的呼喊像是被刀锋斩断在空气中。随之而来的是沉重的跌落声、翻滚声，以及尖锐的刹车声。

Thranduil闭上了眼睛，几乎要把手机捏碎在掌心之中。

 

Elrond从来没像现在这样后悔让儿子们从小参加足球队，还是打前锋。

长手长脚的Elrohir远远地跑在前面，从之字形的行走路线判断刚刚也是一时冲动，现在不知道该去往何处。然而倔强的少年不会回头，还是一门心思往小路里面冲，任由父亲在后面徒劳地追赶。Elrond开始还拼尽全力拉近距离，渐渐伤腿的钝痛明显了起来，每一步都像是捅进一把刀子慢慢在血肉里搅动。他是真跑不动了，但是他不能停下脚步，但凡他还有一口气，还能迈出一步，就不能任由儿子在这样从自己眼前消失。

直到他终于控制不住肌肉，在逼仄的小巷尽头，从黑暗中的楼梯顶端跌落下去。

他觉得自己大概坠落了得有几百米。本能让他蜷起身体，用双臂护住头部，然而失控的双腿完全没办法停住自己的滚动。肾上腺素飙升的时候他开始回忆最后一眼看到的这条巷子尽头是什么——

是一条极窄的马路。

Elrond已经分不清楚自己到底是被惯性还是什么别的东西撞飞了出去。他勉力睁开眼睛，刺目的车前灯打在眼前仓皇失措的年轻面孔之上。Elrohir此时眼泪鼻涕糊了一脸，嘴巴一张一合地，不过他听不见儿子在说什么。

“给你妈妈打电话。”他喃喃地说，不知道有没有谁能听得见，“让她接你们回家。”

疼痛随即铺天盖地地吞没了他。他坠入了黑暗之中。

Elrond觉得自己身处一个疯狂旋转的漩涡之中，周围的一切都变得极不真切，恍惚得犹如一场无法醒来的梦境。他睁不开眼睛，真空一样的静默包围着他。冰冷的手术台，隔着眼皮的模糊光影，直到他听到一个声音在说：“Rivendell先生，我现在开始数数，请你跟着我——”

他好像睡了很久，又好像是根本没有睡过。他仍然晕得厉害，睁开眼睛变成了一项不可能完成的任务。他就这么一直坠落下去,坠落到地壳身处，坠落到熔岩之中粉身碎骨。

 

等Elrond再次清醒过来，他终于设法慢慢睁开了眼睛。他并没有感觉到特别的疼痛，只是所有的肢体都僵硬麻木得不像自己的。他花了几秒钟恢复了发昏的视野，发现自己身处一个用帘子隔出来的狭小空间之中。床头的椅子上坐着一个人，垂着头像是睡着的样子，光线透过帘子的缝隙打在那人披在肩头的散乱金发之上。

Elrond一瞬间觉得自己又在做梦。周围很安静，只有仪器枯燥而单调的滴滴声。坐在对面的人还穿着衬衣西裤，袖子卷在肘部，外套随随便便搭在椅子背上，领带也不知去向，公文包放在椅子旁边的地板上。他的双手双脚都交叉起来，把自己缩得足够小，似乎这样就可以从这把椅子上攫取到最多的舒适感。

Elrond不知道自己眯着眼睛看了多久，直到隐隐作痛的胸腔慢慢被一种柔软而温暖的情绪所填满。这大概是这高傲的男人难得一见的邋遢造型，如果还能找到手机的话，Elrond不应该错过拍照以供日后勒索的机会。但是此时这幅景象只让他眼眶发酸，让他想一直一直这样地凝望下去。

金发男人的头猛地一歪，眼睛睁开又涣散了几秒终于醒了过来，一边揉着脸一边站了起来。

“你感觉怎么样？”

Elrond尝试着微笑回应，仅仅这个细微的动作都让他感到精疲力尽。

“我去叫人过来，稍等。”

Elrond想说“别走”，但是发出的声音却嘶哑得根本分辨不清。

Thranduil停住脚步，转身把椅子拉过来，又坐了下来：“大夫说你断了几根肋骨，有几处骨裂，还有脑震荡，腿伤也很严重。擦伤挫伤就不必说了。”

说完他转开了目光，沉默了半晌说，“你还记得大概发生了什么？”

Elrond突然想起了一件很要紧的事，“孩子们——”

“别担心，Celebrian把他们都接走了。Elrohir不肯离开——他有点失控，我让Celebrian带他回去休息了。”他含义不明地笑了一声，“青春期，嗯？”

Elrond并不想回忆发生的这场闹剧，而儿子那近乎于歇斯底里的质问遥远而又清晰，即便现在躺在医院里，他也并不责怪Elrohir。此时，他只觉得疲惫。

Thranduil撑着下巴也没再说话。他盯着帘子上不知名的一点，过了很久才说：“大概是你模范得太久了。Legolas对我想必不会有这样高的期望值。”

Elrond叹了口气，转移了话题，“你是怎么来的？”

“开车。”

“Thranduil。”

“你应该看好你的手机。如果我是你的客户现在恐怕要投诉你了——保密性和安全性，之类的。”

“那是我现在最后需要担心的事情。”Elrond顿了顿，“谢谢你。”

金发男人嗤笑一声，“为了什么？”

也许只是为了你此时此刻坐在这里。

这样的话Elrond说不出口，而Thranduil也没有再继续追问。随之而来的静默令人舒适又安心。Elrond又昏睡了过去。

 

Elrohir一整宿没有睡，他抱着双膝呆呆地坐在自己的床上看向黑暗中的庭院。从他记事起他就住在这所房子里面，他记得父亲带着他和他的孪生兄弟一起组装蹦床和树屋，后来还请人做了秋千和摇椅。父亲一直温和又严肃，极少发脾气，学识渊博又品德高尚。他比他的兄弟更崇拜自己的父亲，一心想长大成为父亲这样的人。他父亲心血来潮的时候会自己拿着工具在花园里劳动，年幼的他就坐在这里看着父亲的背影，有时候母亲会端着茶坐在旁边陪着他。如果说幸福可以有一个具体的形态，那就是这样一个简单的场景。

他今天是真的吓坏了。他第一次看到有人这样无助地躺在街上，全身是血，神志不清，而这人还是自己的父亲。他的脑子乱得无法思考，全身无法抑制地打着哆嗦。最后的理智告诉他，这全都是他的错。

他觉得他从来没有这么害怕过。当然不是小时候怕黑怕鬼怕怪兽的那种怕，甚至也不是怕父亲有什么三长两短的那种怕。他隐隐明白，自己怕的是过去所有的幸福记忆不过是个幻觉，他对人生所有的信念和理想都不过是建立在流沙之上。他一分钟都无法离开自己的父亲，似乎这样就能说服自己一切都不曾改变。

直到那个金发的男人出现。他觉得那男人有些面熟，又不记得自己在什么地方见过他。那男人无视母亲突如其来的无名怒火，自顾自地坐在手术室的门口静静地说：“你带孩子们回家，我在这里。你可以放心。”

他死死盯着那男人，就像那人的眼睛里手心里有他想要的答案。可是他的母亲和兄弟把他拉走了，一直到他行尸走肉一般坐在自己的床上，他的眼睛才重新找到了焦距。

他平躺在床上凝视着天花板。天光彻底亮了，又是新的一天了。

 

这可能是Rivendell家最安静的一次早餐了。除了Arwen，剩下的三个人都看起来睡得不好。Celebrian看了看无精打采的两个儿子，叹了口气说：“穿好衣服我们去医院。”

他们走进病房的时候护士正在给Elrond抽血，如果不是被母亲仅仅拉住，Arwen已经要扑到爸爸的身上去了。

躺在病床上的父亲露出了疲倦的笑容。“我的孩子们。”他轻声呢喃着，这一次Arwen到底挣脱了母亲的双手一头撞进父亲的怀抱。

Elrond抱住女儿之后还是没忍住疼痛嘶了一声，随即又在Arwen脑后举手制止了Celebrian要说的话。

“让我和孩子们单独呆一会好吗？”

Celebrian犹豫了一下点点头，护士推着推车紧跟在她身后走了出去。女孩把面孔埋在父亲的脖子上，两个儿子不知所措地站在床头。房间里顿时安静得可以听见呼吸声。

“我很抱歉。让你们被迫经历这些——当然这些说什么都是没用的。已经造成的伤害无法弥补，我承认我犯了错。但是我想让你们知道，我一直爱着你们，这永远不会改变。”

“那就留下。”出乎意料地，这次说话的是Elladan。

Elrond有点意外地看了他一眼，平静地接了下去：“我确实是亏欠了你们。没有任何借口。现在你们怪我、怨我、恨我，我都接受。如果将来——如果将来你们有一天能原谅我，那自然是极好的。如果没有这么一天，我也无话可说。都是我应得的。”

他垂下眼睛抚摸着女儿一头柔亮的黑发，等了一会儿又继续说：“等你们再长大一些就会明白，人生并不仅仅是做‘对’的事，‘对’的选择。如果一个人能够甘于一生成全与牺牲，不管多么痛苦，反而会容易得多。可惜啊，人总是人，多么矛盾。有那么一个瞬间，突然就像昏了头一样，爱上了一个人，想要追随他，想只为自己活着，想得到所谓的‘自由’。如果这就是自私——”Elrond突然顿住了，他意识到得太晚了。

“他？”

病房的门轻轻被推开，金发男人默不作声地站在门口。空气几乎瞬间凝结成冰。

Elrond深吸了一口气，慢慢说道：“孩子们，你们都见过了吧，这是Mirkwood先生。”


	47. Chapter 47

Thranduil在天快亮的时候才离开了病房。回到家冲了澡，他披着湿漉漉的头发半靠着床头发呆。卧室里面空空荡荡，除了身下的大床和窗边的单人沙发就空无一物。微明的天光顺着窗帘的缝隙爬了进来，照出了沙发灰蒙蒙的轮廓。

他觉得头重得像铅块，双眼酸痛，却完全没有睡意。凌晨的街道空旷安静，几条街区之外垃圾车发出的沉重噪音像遥远的雷鸣。看看那小混蛋都干了些什么——他恨恨地想着。他大约能想到这一场家庭纠纷大概起因如何又或是围绕着怎样的主题，他也当然明白这一切只是意外而已。然而这又怎么样？结局又有什么分别？

他早已过了患得患失的年龄，对于这样的闹剧连一丝忐忑不安的心思都没有。Elrond并不是一时冲动的毛头小伙，他在下定决心的时候想必已经可以预料到今天这一切的发生。也正是因为如此，他的决定是其他任何人都无法左右的，其中包括Thranduil本人。换个角度说，即使他可以，Thranduil也不屑于在这种抉择上给对方真的施加什么影响力，甚至连多打听一句的兴致都欠奉。

然而那些陡然在胸口燃烧起来的情绪却都是真实的。挂断电话时的焦虑，冲进医院时的恐惧，看到Elrond神志不清地躺在病床时的愤怒，这些情绪如同燎原大火一样席卷他，如同滔天洪水一样淹没他。Thranduil明白自己也并不是真的那么洒脱。不论如何勉强，他都得承认自己确实被困在了这里。他已经孤军奋战了这么久，像一匹狼在旷野的风雪中跋涉了不知多远的路。使命的召唤又或是家族的荣誉并不能够解释一切。他太高傲也太懒惰，没有什么值得他流连驻足。在某种意义上，他比Elrond还要保守谨慎，甚至是精打细算得过了头。

而现在，某种无声又强大的东西已经水滴石穿地改变了他。他的软弱也许比旁人来得隐蔽来得迟缓，但是即便只是一瞬间的闪念，也足以像一颗极细小又极尖利的陨石一样击穿他那看似坚不可摧的盔甲。不，他果断地反驳自己，这并不是软弱。他不做不切实际的打算，不怕弄脏双手，但是在某些方面，他只想要最好的。他没有洁癖，但是也从不会委屈自己。

肉欲与灵魂，竞争与支持，保护与被保护，爱与被爱。

他全都想要。

得到了，他就不会放手。

 

Thranduil沉默地站在门口，房间里的几个人同时回过头来，小女孩的表情是茫然，两个少年是惊愕，而成年人的面孔上则是被拆穿的尴尬。

Thranduil清了清喉咙，“对不起，我打扰了什么吗？”

在令人窒息的几十秒之后，Elrohir是先反应过来的那一个。少年的面部轮廓更像他母亲，此时那清秀的线条显得憔悴又脆弱。他的嘴唇已经全无血色，紧紧抿在一起。他一言不发地走到门口，却被金发男人拦住了去路。

“又要跑？这次是出去干什么？你父亲现在可没办法再去追你了。”

Elrohir退后一点，仰起头看着他。Thranduil能看出来那双年轻眼睛里的慌乱与惶惑如何在很短的时间之内被另外一种更沉郁更不符合他年龄的东西所取代。

“Legolas是你儿子，对不对？”

Thranduil愣了一下，没等他回答，Elrohir又说：“那Legolas知不知道——你们的这点事？”

他的声音很轻，Thranduil冷笑了起来：“我的私生活还用不着向我儿子汇报。况且这也不是什么见不得人的事。我的儿子总还没有那么混蛋，让自己的父亲拖着一条伤腿跑了那么久，直到最后摔得只剩了一口气。你父亲把你们惯坏了。你们永远在索取，永远长不大，把所有一切的付出都当作理所应当，从来不会试图去理解究竟发生了什么。”

“还没轮到你来教育我的孩子。”Celebrian举着咖啡不知什么时候站在他身后。她站得笔直，冰蓝色瞳孔里的恨意和怒意不加掩饰地辐射出冷冷的光芒。“孩子们，我看今天的探访差不多就到此为止吧。”

床上的男人紧紧把女儿搂在怀里，松开手的时候，他没有抬起头来目送孩子们离开。

 

病房里再次恢复了安静。Elrond像是被抽空了全身的骨头一样瘫在床头，低垂着眼睛紧盯着摊平在被子上的双手。Thranduil站在原地看了他一会儿，觉得自己还是暂时离开的好。都是成年人了，没必要再搞抚慰那一套，再说他的抚慰恐怕是Elrond眼下最不想要的东西。他也没想过会在这样的场合之下无意听到这一番话。Elrond从来没有向他表达过什么直白的感情，双方都默契地回避了表白这种小男小女的桥段，不管是什么形式的。他们的年纪对于这一切已经太老了。

他现在也有点混乱。本来想好的话纠结成了头脑中的一团乱麻。他有点尴尬地移开视线准备转身，Elrond突然低着头说：“我很抱歉。”

“你在为什么道歉呢，Elrond？”Thranduil停下脚步，半转过头来哑声说道，“你哪里做错了呢？你不需要这样。”

“我——”隔了一小会儿，黑发的男人突然捂住了脸，剩下的话都被封在了两只手掌之间露出的颤抖着的嘴唇里面。他全身抖得像风中的树叶一样，病床都跟着一起抖了起来。

Thranduil觉得胸口被什么极为锋利的东西劈开，又被什么压得喘不过气来。这世界从来谈不上公平，而不论Elrond还是他自己都已经得到了太多，再没有资格去抱怨什么。他们都曾经觉得自己无所不能，无往不利，却在这样一个时刻才突然明白自己有多么脆弱。那些来自亲密的深爱的人的一记眼神，一句言语，足以在顷刻间让一切分崩离析。这不是什么毁灭性的悲剧，不出于恶意或是毒蛇一样的仇恨，也并非无法愈合的创伤，但是它还是疼痛得那么真切深刻，让人无力反抗。

他能做的只是走过去轻轻抱住那一颗沉重得抬不起来的头颅。那人的黑发里面已经掺杂了不少银丝，他把下巴搭在上面，轻声说：“Elrond，你来香港，来Mirkwood，我们一起。我一半，你一半，我们重头再来。”


	48. Chapter 48

孩子们和Celebrian从那天之后没有再来过。Elrond并不指望Celebrian对他还能有什么关心和同情，只是孩子们的决绝还是让他痛苦。再不愿意承认，Elrond也足够清醒：不管他愿意与否，主动权都已经不在他的掌控之中了。他唯有接受，等待，把自己再次拼凑在一起，寻找与自己和解的新的答案。他时不时觉得自己可悲得像条被遗弃的狗，天知道他才是抛弃一切的那个。然而这事实并没有让他好过，自我厌恶的情绪反而一层层积累起来。又能怎样呢？这是一条必然的路，孩子们长大了，你老了，他们越走越远，你永远都追不上去。但是他觉得他还完全没准备好——也许对所有的父母来说，永远都准备不好——尤其是在这样的场景之下以这样的一种方式。前一个小时他觉得自己要被罪恶感淹没，下一个小时则是无可抵抗的挫折感，再过一个小时是更加让人疲惫的自我厌弃，矫情，脆弱，无病呻吟，自怨自哀，他从来没觉得自己如此惹人厌烦。他的伤势把他困在了床上，如果不是这样，他可能不会意识到家庭和孩子对他到底意味着什么，而这甚至都不需要什么弗洛伊德式的精神分析法。他荒谬地感到自己和Celebrian其实并没有那么大的区别：即便不考虑他在事业上的无路可走，仅仅是孩子们的背离就足够让他分崩离析：这些年他和Celebrian仅仅是分工不同，而对于家庭的投入和孩子的爱意并不因此而有所差别。

Elrond的脑震荡比预计的要严重，因此他在医院治疗的时间也超过了所有人的预期。即便出了院，零零碎碎的外伤也让他在一段时间之内无法出行，更别说是跨洲搬家这种伤筋动骨的大事。他致电香港的大学把自己的情况简要做了说明，提出恐怕短期内不能履职。对方遗憾地表示理解，表示很乐意等到他恢复之后再行商议。至于Thranduil提出的建议，他也并没有一个明确的想法，甚至他故意在拖延着自己的决定。他当然明白Mirkwood对于Thranduil意味着什么，更明白对方提出这样的建议意味着什么，也正是由于这样的清醒和理智让他更加踌躇不决。他并不怀疑自己的感情或是自己对于这段关系的投入程度，也并非怀疑Thranduil的真诚与勇气，更不是什么欲擒故纵的情感操纵，只是单纯觉得自己现在的状态并不适合做出这样重大的决定。换句话说，他怕自己被前所未有的脆弱情绪左右，轻率地走向未经反复思考的未来。他已经不需要证明任何东西给任何人看了，不论是自己的能力、野心、成就，又或是单单这段感情本身。这个决定只能是出于纯粹而无保留的承诺与投入，来源于忠诚也将终结于忠诚，掺杂着一点点杂质的考量都会为这段合作关系投下阴影，而他特别不能忍受这段关系因此被损害——考虑到Thranduil的个性和这一提议的严肃程度，这种损害极有可能是致命的。

他想Thranduil一定会明白他的处境，因此他正以可怕的耐心等待着他的回答。这等待并非永不过期，但是时间拖得越久，他越是无法面对。一个微小而危险的疑问不知不觉在他心中见不得人的阴暗角落里肆意蔓延：是不是他如此小心谨慎甚至可以算得上逃避怯懦仅仅是因为那些他为此所付出的沉没成本？所有这些进退两难的惶惑不过是因为这是他拼尽全部身家所换来的东西，如果他再一次踏空走错，这些年拼搏的轨迹就这样全然消失不见。这是一种哲学意义上的恐慌——生存的意义因此被抹杀否定，没有什么比这更令人恐惧的了。可是生活不是真空，没有实验室般的精确操作将每一种情况分别演示，他又怎么能像解开一团乱麻一样把所有这些纠结在一起的顾虑和因此而产生的情绪丝丝缕缕地理清？人类的情感和理性根本不是这样一种运作的方式。只是不管是因为什么原因，如果再给他机会重来一百遍一千遍，他还是会一次次做出一样的选择。不论是愚蠢虚伪又或是怯懦自私，也不过是一次次重蹈覆辙。

Thranduil每天都会来探望他，有时带着外卖，有时带着工作，有时两者同时出现。他装作看不出Elrond强打精神心事重重的样子，这可能是他所能给予对方最大的慰藉和体贴——而Elrond又要反过来装作看不出Thranduil刻意为之的温柔。

 

然而这世界并不会因为谁而停止转动。有一天病房里突然来了一位他意想不到的客人。

“真是稀客。什么风把你吹来了？”Elrond一边调整着床背竖起的角度一边笑着和靠着门框的高瘦男人打着招呼。

Glorfindel还是一副玩世不恭的样子。说起来Elrond从来都不知道他到底有多大年纪，这些年连他自己的两鬓都开始有了白发，而这个男人却好像永远都不会老一样。

“你看起来够惨的，老朋友。字面意义上的半残。”Glorfindel一屁股坐在窗边的单人沙发上，翘起两条又细又长的腿，随手抓起几个小桌果盘里的樱桃放进了嘴里。

两个人不咸不淡地扯了一会儿，Elrond终于没忍住问道：“你是怎么知道我在这里的？”

“拜托Elrond，你没有那么快被人遗忘，我也没有那么孤落寡闻。”Glorfindel笑眯眯地说，“你总不会糊涂到连新闻都不看了吧？”

Elrond随意地点了点头。最近的新闻铺天盖地都是关于前任州长Sarumen Isengard的丑闻曝光。神秘爆料人同时给几家媒体同时发了第一手的材料，舞弊，贿赂，还有在任期间禁不起推敲的几桩工程招标。陈年的伤疤一片一片揭开，头条新闻里的白发政客面容惨淡，疲惫不堪。Elrond沉浸在自己的情绪当中，完全是以看客的身份被动接受着过载的信息，这多少说明了他的状态有多糟：按照他的出身和习惯，出了这种事情他早该像闻到血腥味的狗一样竖起耳朵，随时准备冲上去分一杯羹了。

“天哪Elrond，我真不敢相信。你真的变了。”

Elrond耸了耸肩，“反正我都半残了，你刚刚说的。没准残的是上面这一截也未可知。”

“反正这事是肯定还没完。Sarumen已经过气了，搞他也没什么意思。看这材料的准备情况不是一天两天的事，背后的人肯定还有更大的目标。”

Elrond无所谓地说：“这也和我没什么关系了。”

Glorfindel终于把目光聚焦在了他身上，“还真和你有点关系。你就不好奇你男朋友在这事里面参与了多少？”

“我男——”Elrond一口气哽在喉咙里，几乎把自己活生生憋死，与此同时肾上腺素在0.1秒钟内飙升到可令他瞬间石化的程度。

Glorfindel不以为意地挥了挥手，“算了吧，我要是这点事情还摸不着门路，也就真的不必再混了。”

Elrond咽了口口水决定不予置评，Glorfindel扫了他一眼，哂笑道：“你脸皮还真薄。这些陈芝麻烂谷子的事这么多年都没人提起，突然现在冒了出来，而且根据我的消息，媒体手里现在还按着几个重量级的爆料，等到他们完成事实审核就会放大招了。你猜怎么着？其中还包括十几年前和Túna有关的几个工程。”

Elrond的脑子终于跟上了节奏，“Túna？有点耳熟。”

“看来你还是没全傻。Túna当年是Tirion的重大投资，花了不少钱从前股东手里买下的股份，老太太时任Tirion外部法律顾问。精彩的部分来了，猜猜看前股东是谁？”Glorfindel说到兴起，一双眼睛精光闪闪，没等Elrond回答就自顾自说了下去，“Quendya。”

“那是——那不是Vanyar家族的公司吗？”

“没错。非常有意思，这几个工程发生的时间都是在双方交易完成交割之后，也就是说Vanyar把自己摘得清清楚楚。而且其中的内容机密程度极高，只有权限极高的内部人士才能取得——股份虽然交接完毕，人员的更迭可没办法一夜之间完成。我一点都不奇怪Vanyar仍有旧部留了下来。”

Elrond脑子里电光一闪，线索连成了一条线，“而Thranduil母亲一支有Vanyar的背景。”

“他那一头铂金长发分分钟暴露身份啊，遗传基因真是可怕。”Glorfindel得意地摇头晃脑，“所以你猜下一步要被挖出来的是谁？”

“Thranduil可真是以其人之道还至其人之身。”Elrond喃喃说道，“不过Vanyar家族向来与世无争，从不趟家族争斗的浑水。这一来几乎就是与Nordor彻底翻脸了，又是唱得哪一出？”

“要不就是Thranduil在Vanyar有极丰厚的人情储备，又或是提供了对方无法拒绝的优厚筹码。Vanyar总归不会跟钱有仇吧。”

Elrond的手一下下敲着床头柜，低着头沉吟，“我更倾向于不是A或者B，而是A并且B。”

所以Thranduil回归亚洲不仅仅是个战略考虑，恐怕还是交易之后的结果。Vanyar牌子虽老，又摆着一副不食人间烟火的清高姿态，眼下的光景之下日子却未必好过。Thranduil极有可能是把迅速扩张的美洲业务作为对价用来交换Vanyar的内幕和立场，这对他也许并不合算，但是复仇又怎能不下血本？

“所以如今情势就极为微妙了。对于几大家族来说，战争几乎就是一触即发。Thranduil却仿佛浑然不觉。他好像在等待着什么。”

Elrond全身一僵。他当然知道Thranduil在等待什么。他稳了稳神，说道，“你今天来恐怕是要失望了。即便是老太太受了牵连，好事也轮不到我头上。我差不多已经算是被Nordor除名了。Thranduil的性子你也是知道的，我左右不了他的决定。”

“世事难料，老朋友。”Glorfindel眯着眼吃吃地笑着，“我只想提醒你一句，你不可能永远不冒风险。我是指非常广义的风险：道德的风险，自我认知的风险，感情的风险。不是每一次你都有洞察一切再做决定的奢侈。You never try, you never know. 别让别人等你太久。”


	49. Chapter 49

当天下午医生查房的时候Elrond破天荒详细询问了自己的伤情以及预计的出院时间。傍晚Thranduil照例提着Elrond喜欢的中餐外卖走进病房，病人端坐在床上好像已经等了他很久。

金发男人熟门熟路地推过活动小桌，转身过来Elrond不知道从什么地方变出来一瓶红酒抱在怀里认真地看着他。

“唔，我还以为你是个模范病人。”Thranduil挑了挑眉，搂过他的肩膀，笑吟吟地在他额头上蜻蜓点水地吻了一下，又去把袋子里的餐盒一一摆放起来。“有什么好事？医生准你提前出院了？”

“Thranduil。”病人叹息着从背后拖住他的手，顺势把他拉在床边坐下。“提前出院可并不值得我费这么大力气搞到这瓶酒。”他顿了顿，微笑起来，“不过我们是要庆祝一番。”

“嗯。”Thranduil漫不经心地应了一声，低着头在对方平摊着的掌心无意识地画圈。病房的窗户并不大，夏末的夕阳穿过窗外鳞次栉比的水泥森林照进来，已经带了一点懒散的秋意。从耳侧垂下的发丝是铂金色的，入鬓的长眉和低垂的浓密睫毛是深金色的，皮肤浸在这样的阳光之下又被晕染成了蜜色。这男人有奇怪的质地，冷起来像冰雪，烈起来像飓风，坚硬如钢铁，张狂如烈火燃尽草原，然而又柔软得像丝绸，美得像最甜美的梦境。一个吻轻如羽毛，落在心头又像一片雪花，不带重量，只有一点痒，一点凉，一点舍不得。Elrond不由自主地伸出一只手去轻轻抚摸对方的后颈，手下的皮肤温热，肌肉触感结实，颈椎骨的骨节温驯地顶着他的手掌。其他的纷扰是非都在此刻远去，只剩下沉默的两个人，交缠的两只手，映衬以温柔为底色的幕布之上。

在他这个年纪已经明白，那些传说里的情深似海此生不渝，看起来美，听起来动人，可谁都不希望那是自己的故事。自己就这么一颗心，这么一辈子，再吝啬再小气也是应该。山盟海誓说得再情深意切，也不是谁离了谁就不能活，到头来一纸婚书与一张废纸距离不过毫发之间。世界太虚幻，期望才是杀人于无形的剧毒。然而，人总是人，托付一切的感觉是如此之好，好到让人无法抵挡诱惑：脆弱渺小又无坚不摧，手中一无所有，却也因此一无所缺。凡人愚笨不自知，聪明人宁可糊涂，如此一来，仿佛在糊涂里错信错付也不是自己的过错，仿佛如果损失了什么毁灭了什么也都可以原谅。因为这里面毕竟还有侥幸的可能：如果能糊涂一生，就是永远，糊涂时说过的那些话，也就成了誓言。

多么奇怪，这一时刻毫无戏剧性，平凡得乏味，不过是时空隧道中最不起眼的罅隙。然而这一时刻又如此重要，即将定义他下半生的道路。他清醒地认识到，也许这一生都不会再有什么时刻如此值得铭记，如此让他满足。他心甘情愿做出承诺，把忠诚放在银盘里呈给对方。他并不想真的想知道前路如何，只是这似乎是他眼下能做的唯一对的事情。

多么奇怪，就在他即将做出承诺的时刻，却如同读心者一样明了了对方的心意。这是多么大的冒险，多么高的赌注，而他所爱的这个男人又是多么天真，多么勇敢，值得他背负上这样的责任与负债，用自己的一生去偿还。

于是他轻轻抵上对方的额头，嘶哑着声音说：“我准备好了。”

Thranduil深深地望着他。他觉得他不可能抵御这双眼睛。这双眼睛在极端的专注之下变成了深蓝色——不，没有任何一个词汇能够形容这暴风雨一样的双眼。他此时没有别的选择，只能凑上去吻他。他一遍遍吻上他的唇角，而Thranduil用手扣住他的后脑和他唇舌交缠。他们像青少年一样接吻，吻得又浅又急，每一个吻都等不及结束就开始新的一个，迫不及待地品尝着对方，又像是要把对方吞食入腹，再不分离。

 

Elrond和Thranduil毕竟不是爱昏了头脑的罗密欧与朱丽叶。在黏糊糊的亲吻之后，他们就头靠着头开始讨论管理框架和业务范畴了。两人的强强联手毫无疑问是件值得大书特书的新闻事件，可以想象将掀起轩然大波——商业层面上和八卦层面上的。谨慎起见，两个人都同意在一切安排妥当之前保持低调。

之后的事态发展一如Glorfindel的预测：神秘内幕人士爆料，Lorien夫人衰老而憔悴的面孔占据了很长一段时间的新闻头版，记者如同苍蝇一样蹲守在Eldar and Associate楼下，有传闻说检察机关已经开始介入。而Lorien夫人曾经的盟友，现任州长Mithrandir则从始至终不发一言。

当然不乏头脑精明的人开始到处打探Elrond的消息。Elrond宅在自己的公寓里面，以在家养病不问世事为由通通打发回去。等到他终于能够乘飞机出远门，已经是两个月以后的事。

飞机降落在香港机场是午夜时分。Elrond提着行李箱走出接机口，Taurial还是一身干练的正装打扮。

“看来Thranduil把你们剥削得够呛，这么晚了才下班吗？看来我要和他讨论一下员工权益了。”Elrond一本正经地说道。

Taurial笑答：“那么欢迎您也加入被剥削的行列。事实上，我奉命现在就将您带到血汗工厂的现场。”

Elrond装作受了惊吓地捂住了嘴，Taurial斜着眼瞟了一眼，“您可真不适合这个造型。”

Elrond大笑着跟随她上了车。不一会儿车停在Mirkwood总部楼下。等候Taurial泊车的工夫他点了支烟，吐着烟圈想起上次他在离开之前专门跑到这里，站在同一个位置仰望，手里也夹着一根烟。几个月过去时过境迁，心情已经是完全不同。

午夜时分整座大楼依然灯火通明，东方不夜城的夜景正是由这样千万扇玻璃窗后的灯光堆砌而来。这城市精力旺盛得令人惊叹，怪兽一样永不餍足地吸食着资本与人力，金钱是唯一的衡量标准，罪恶与美德往往只有一线之隔。这里是城市，这里也是丛林，Mirkwood的血液里也流着这样的野蛮与贪婪，这世界上再也没有第二个地方更适合Mirkwood了，Elrond觉得自己开始明白为什么Thranduil无论如何都要回到这里，这仿佛就是命中注定的道路与选择。

当Taurial替他推开Mirkwood会议室的玻璃门，正对着门的Thranduil站起身，越过会议桌伸出手来，含着笑说道：“欢迎加入。”桌边还围坐着七八个人，也纷纷起身与他握手。Thranduil在旁边一个个介绍，这位是公司法律部主管，这位是家庭事务部主管，这位是财务总监，这位是人力资源总监……

这一切始于私人的情感，却又从来不仅仅是私人的情感。它真真实实地代表着一个蓬勃运作的帝国，一段筚路蓝缕的历史，代表着金钱与权力，利益与野心。在罗曼蒂克的幻影消散之后，触手可及都是真实与沉重。在这以后，他们的关系在某种意义上将具有婚姻的实质。他眼眶发热，说不出话来，唯有用力回握，点头致意。


	50. Chapter 50

与此同时，在地球的另外一端，州长Gandalf Mithrandir下了车，急匆匆地从医院的后门走进加护病房的走廊，小个子的Radagast Brown紧随其后。等候区里几个人围坐在沙发上。一个老妇人抬头看见了他们走进便起身站了起来。她脸色苍白，眼睛通红，神色倒相当镇定。Gandalf紧走几步上前握住了她的手，“Morinehtar夫人，情况怎么样？”

“本来病情都已经稳定下来了，昨天半夜又突然有了变化，孩子们都来了。”

Gandalf又和旁边几个中年人纷纷握手寒暄。透过病房的玻璃窗可以看到里面的病床上躺着一个戴着呼吸机昏迷中的老人，面目已经看不分明，只有旁边仪器冰冷的闪灯还提示着他的生命迹象。

州长和Radagast站在玻璃窗前看了一会儿，叹了口气说：“Morinehtar法官是比我年长几届的校友，这些年对我一直提点有加。我们也算是经过考验的交情了。”

Radagast低声说：“刚刚我问了下大夫，说估计就是这一两天的事了。”他顿了顿，声音压得更小了些，“您心里有人选了没有？”

州长眉头紧锁，缓缓说道：“Lorien夫人本来是极为合适的。不过眼下……”他顿了顿，问道：“和Glorfindel的面谈约在了什么时候？”

 

几个小时之后，Glorfindel和州长先生坐在办公室的沙发上吞云吐雾，Radagast则忧心忡忡地在屋子里边踱步边说：“Lorien夫人这件事的压力越来越大，我恐怕您还是逃不过要发表声明划清关系。如果您的态度继续这样模棱两可，支持率就会很难看了。不客气的说，时间已经不多了。”

“难道现在更值得担心的不是这件事的后手吗？”州长先生在烟圈后面含含糊糊地说道。

Glorfindel漫不经心地弹了弹烟灰，“Vanya那边的人怎么说？”

“得了，我们都知道Vanya才不是关键。Thranduil如果是个明白人，就该知道适可而止。”

“Thranduil脾气是坏了一点，倒绝对不蠢——我毕竟曾经与他共事过。Mirkwood现在的眼中钉肉中刺就是Nordor。他不会同时两面树敌，总要给自己留条后路。”

“你倒摆得一副旁观者清的样子。谁会相信你也是个Nordor呢。”

“我这种Nordor——谁会当我是个Nordor？您真心当我是个Nordor吗？如果是这样的话，我也不会坐在这里了。”他顿了顿，放慢了语速，“我刚刚倒是得到了一些……传言，就在我出发之前。”

州长先生笑了，“说来听听。”

“我听说——Alatar Morinehtar法官病情危重法官病情危重，州长亲自探访。”

“唔。”Gandalf把烟头碾灭，顺手掸了掸西装裤腿上不存在的褶皱，并不接茬。

“我就想了，如果这事是真的，老法官可就真是太会挑时候了。如果早上几个月或者晚上几个月，州长先生都不会这么为难。早几个月Lorien夫人还是最正当的法官提名人选，晚几个月么，这桩丑闻的热度减退，不管Nordor那边找个什么人出来都不会落人口实。现在就真是让人相当头疼。”

“可是我因此正好有了理由不用Nordor家的人填空。在Lorien夫人之后，他们也真是日薄西山了。”

“可是现在您手中的牌是真不多了。坦率讲，您负担不起失去Nordor支持的代价。往差里说，像Nordor家族这样的，百足之虫，死而不僵。这么多年的基业还在，实力任谁也不敢小觑。往好里说，谁说这不是个把新生代往上捧的机会呢？”

Glorfindel说到这里停住，笑眯眯地看向Gandalf。州长打了个手势，“你接着说。”

“哈，我们心中都有一个特别合适的人选不是吗？我不相信你们没想过。此人年轻有为，天生反骨，身家清白，又一向远离权力斗争的中心。”

Gandalf挑起了眉毛，“你对自己评价还真是相当高。”

“不不不，这点自知之明我还是有的。我的血统和后台不足够支持我走那么远。但是确实有一个人，背景，资历，家世，立场，完全符合您的需要，简直就像是为眼下这个时刻量身定制的一样。”

Gandalf和Radagast飞快地交换了个眼色，Radagast清了清嗓子说：“可是我也听说了一些有趣的传闻。此人对于Lorien夫人的态度一直让人琢磨不透，当初离开Eldar的缘由也是众说纷纭。更要命的是，他和Mirkwood似乎是……越走越近。”

“州长先生对此怎么看？”

Gandalf失笑道：“只要他糊弄得过公众，我甚至不介意他是条狗。”

“那您现在需要做的就是先下手为强。再晚就真的来不及了。”Glorfindel微微一笑，“相信我，他不会拒绝的。”

 

Elrond和其他Mirkwood高层的核心人物一起在会议室畅谈到天色微明，直到Thranduil笑着说今天就到此为止。Elrond的时差还没调过来，其他人难掩倦色，他倒还是一副神采奕奕意犹未尽的模样。他觉得自己好像又重新回到了二十出头的年纪，上了Thranduil的车还兴奋地试图继续讨论。金发男人微笑着贴上来，给了他见面以来的第一个轻吻。他愣了下神，Thranduil已经退了回去，启动了汽车。他伸手覆住对方握在档位上的手，Thranduil依然直视着前方，嘴角却扬了起来，大拇指轻轻向上搭上他的手指。

Elrond放下行李，回身拥抱住刚刚关上门的Thranduil。他们终于得以分享一个黏稠的亲吻。在事态发展到不可控制之前，Thranduil推开了他，拉着他的手走到客厅的落地窗前。Thranduil的公寓位置极佳，站在玻璃窗前尽可以俯瞰维多利亚港。此时清晨的薄雾从海面上缓缓升起，城市正在缓缓苏醒。两个人十指紧扣，都觉得语言在此刻似乎是件多余的事。

电话铃声突然打断了令人愉快的静谧。Elrond不耐烦地从口袋里掏出手机，看了眼号码就按掉声音放了回去。

Thranduil看了他一眼，“你不接？”

“没什么急事。”Elrond转过身来揽住了Thranduil的腰，叹息着说，“终于到了这里，除非地球毁灭否则谁也别想打扰我们。”

怀中爱人的重量，耳边气息的温暖，朝霞，海港，一个完美的清晨。

他们都没有注意到，一条信息已经出现在了他们各自的手机上：伊利诺伊州最高法院法官Alatar Morinehtar因病于当地时间17:03分去世。

 

－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－－

需要补充一下背景知识的是，如果州最高法院法官职位出现空缺，州长有权提名法官人选。这个各个州不太一样，挺复杂的，就不展开说了，也不是说州长提名了就板上钉钉了，还有些程序，这里是一个简化了的版本。


	51. Chapter 51

Elrond比Thranduil醒来得要早。这是他重伤之后两人的头一次，想来竟然已经也过去了几个月。久别重逢的情事来得格外温柔也格外缠绵，令人心满意足又精疲力尽。他在半明半暗的天光下侧身凝望了一会儿枕边人沉睡着的脸，卸去了防备的样子让他显得出乎意外的年轻。Mirkwood家的人似乎是受上天眷顾，连岁月都对他们格外宽容。他忍不住微笑起来，轻轻下床走进了浴室。

等他裹着浴巾走出洗手间，Thranduil已经醒了。他半靠在床头，若有所思地看着手机屏幕。Elrond换上衣服，像只大狗一样凑过去在对方的脸颊上舔了一下。“下午好还是晚上好？”

Thranduil一把推开他，笑着伸手揉了揉他湿漉漉的头发，“不怕脑震荡了？”两个人抱在一起滚了一会儿，Thranduil突然间问道：“之前你挂掉的是谁的电话？”

Elrond追逐着Thranduil的嘴唇，断断续续地说道：“一个大学同学，挺久没联系了。前阵子有人在张罗毕业二十周年聚会的事，我一直没有讲死去不去。说起来他眼下是Mithrandir的幕僚长，当时因为你那个事情和他搞得有点不愉快，他可能想借此机会缓和一下关系。毕竟这么多年交情了。”

Thranduil猛地僵住了。Elrond疑惑地停了下来，“怎么了？”

金发男人面无表情：“你还没来得及看手机吧？”

Elrond不满地歪着头看了他几秒，最后妥协道：“好吧，有什么新闻吗？”

他下了床，光着脚走进客厅寻找被丢弃在地上的外衣，掏出来之后低低地骂了一声。“没电了。”他远远地冲Thranduil摇了摇手机，“你的充电器在哪？”

Thranduil觉得自己的舌头像被冻住了一样发不出声音，他已经有点明白发生了什么以及即将发生什么。Elrond没等他回答就说：“哦我看到了。”说罢走出了Thranduil的视野。Thranduil呆呆地看向空荡荡的走廊，潜意识里希望时间就此停顿。客厅的一角传来Elrond插上充电器之后手机开机的声音，过了几分钟，Elrond重新出现在卧室门口，神色也变得凝重起来。

Thranduil轻声说：“我觉得你应该回个电话。”

还没容他辩驳，电话又一次响了起来。Elrond看了眼屏幕，犹豫了几秒转身推开玻璃门上了阳台。

Thranduil把被子拉过头顶闭上眼睛，像是深潜入水，大脑一片空白，世界只剩下自己的呼吸声。织物的肌理里面还残留着激情的气息和温度。那不过是几个小时前的事，却已经如同上个世纪一样遥不可及。

不知过了多久，他突然从床上跳了起来，飞快地套上衣服，抓起钱包手机钥匙胡乱地塞进口袋。等到他走到客厅，阳台上的Elrond已经挂断了电话，点起了一支烟。一直以来Thranduil都觉得看Elrond抽烟是件有趣的事。他这么温文尔雅的人，抽烟的姿势却意外地草莽：一般人包括他自己都用食指和中指夹着烟卷，而Elrond却是用大指和食指捏紧，剩下的三根手指松松地卷起来，像是握着一个蓄势待发的拳头。眼下他一手插在兜里，另一只手举着烟，一动都不动。Thranduil站在原地看了一会儿那个石像一般的背影，静静地走了出去。

 

Thranduil一心想逃走。他并不是真的害怕什么，开玩笑，Mirkwood家的基因里就没有恐惧这两个字。他只是需要时间和空间来想想清楚。

他坐直升机到了澳门。飞机的噪音震耳欲聋，一路他只听得到自己的心跳声。他进了赌场，换了筹码，径直走到赌注最大的牌桌坐下。过去这些年，他也来过许多次澳门，有时候是散心解闷，有时候是消磨时光。但是今天，他只想杀个痛快。

他的手气很差，不多时就把筹码全部输光。他若无其事地起身，终于觉得自己的头脑冷静了下来。

一旦把眼下的局势摊在桌面上分析，确实难以找到比Elrond更合适的人选了。抛开无可指摘的漂亮简历，Elrond家庭美满，形象满分，不仅出身Nordor，还是根正苗红的嫡系，加之与眼下人人避之不及的Lorien夫人不和得尽人皆知，简直就是天造地设的候选人。Gandalf甚至都不再需要公开表态，仅仅是这一项提名就足以说明问题。Elrond和Celebrian分居的事实知道的人还不多，加入Mirkwood的消息更是严格限制在极小范围之内。如果Thranduil是个局外人，几乎要为老天爷这么会挑时候额手相庆了。

可是，他并不是事不关己的局外人。他给予Elrond的是积攒了几十年的半份家业，听起来惊人，其实也是他所能给的全部。再多再好的，他也出不起了。

换了自己在Elrond的位置上，会做出什么样的选择？如果仅仅从理性的角度出发，结果似乎是显而易见的。Mirkwood再好也比不过大法官的地位和荣耀，更要命的是，Elrond还是个无可救药的理想主义者。什么一己之力改变世界之类的鬼话，也就只有Elrond还能信以为真。

再没有更好的机会了，再没有更丰厚的馈赠了。

当然，做决定从来不是这么简单的事。他们的关系在这一刻被残酷地放在了天平之上。Thranduil虽谈不上多疑，但也绝非宅心仁厚。奇怪的是，他却从未怀疑过Elrond对他的心意。换个角度说，如果他有一丝疑虑，也不会把自己放在眼下这个尴尬的位置上。Elrond已经为他做的已经够多了，为他牺牲的也已经够多了。同样，他并不觉得自己的投入少于对方，即便Elrond真的放弃了大法官的任命选择了他和Mirkwood，他也没有一丝一毫的愧疚。他对得起Elrond所有的付出。

然而，一份感情不能建立在一方无止境的牺牲之上。人始终是自私的动物，人也许可以为爱而死，但是却没办法只为爱而活。Elrond是个好人，是个高尚的人，可能还是最好最高尚的那一种。他也许会心甘情愿为Thranduil放弃这一生仅此一次的机会，因为他觉得Thranduil是他一生仅此一次的爱，又或是他觉得自己有义务去回应Thranduil给他的承诺，而这一切都不过是一场代价过于沉重的考验。但是，心甘情愿并不代表着遗忘。他们都会记得曾经有这样一个分叉路口，他们在这里做出了这样一个选择。这选择犹如命运许下的诅咒，将阴影投射在未来的道路上。如此一来，今后漫长岁月里任何一个可能的争吵和分歧之中，谁都不用宣之于口，只要一个闪念，一个暗示，这把悬在头上的达摩克利斯之剑就足以毁灭一切。这是一颗包裹在缓释胶囊中的毒药，将会慢慢腐蚀所有的甜蜜、默契和笃定。到最后，什么都不剩，连回忆都留不下。

当初命运孤注一掷地将他们捆绑在一起，如今又一意孤行要将他们分开。他从来不是挑战风车的堂吉柯德，也从来不做做螳臂当车的无用功。

他只能离开。


	52. Chapter 52

本章预警：TE！non con/angry sex

 

（五十二）

 

Thranduil坐船回了香港。回程冗长而缓慢，他坐在靠窗的座位上，头脑放空地望向外面的灰色水面。一旦真的下定了决心他反而沉着了下来。事已至此，不论你怎么拖延又或是如何心急，该来的总会来，该走的总会走，该是你的总是你的，不是你的，咽到肚子里也终究要吐出来。

他在这里待了多么多年，沉浸在陌生的语系里面还是给他以特别大的冲击感，就像是一枚在海洋里浮浮沉沉的水母，随波逐流地漂浮在嗡嗡的音频中，融不进去也跳不出来。不过眼下他第一次觉得这感觉恰到好处，他需要这样的疏离感把自己和现实世界暂时地隔绝开来，像是薄薄的冰壳，在太阳下分分秒秒融化成水，但此时却是他所拥有的全部保护。

他拖着脚步到了家门口。他不知道自己应该期待什么，他其实已经不允许自己再有什么期待了。推开房门的瞬间他在头脑中飞快地略过了可能的场景。房间空荡荡的，也许Elrond连行李都带走了，还心细地换上了新床具。他会给他留个便条，如果不是在餐桌上，他的信箱里也会有一封逻辑清晰措辞详尽的电子邮件解释一切。这没什么。他自己一声不吭地离开，关掉手机，不查邮件，就这么失踪了几十个小时，Elrond当然有理由一走了之。

走廊的灯光从背后照进了客厅，把他的影子在地上打得长长的，像部超现实的电影，下一幕就应该是从黑暗角落里窜出来一个什么怪兽。不，没有怪兽，只有沙发上一个枯坐着的男人，抬起头静静地看着他。

Thranduil张了张嘴，觉得喉咙突然干得说不出话来。他停顿了几秒，回手关了房门，整个房间又一次沉浸在黑暗当中。

他装作随意地把手机钥匙放在门口柜子上，终于还是设法开了口：“我还以为你走了。”

对方没回答也没动作，沉默如有实体，让他喘不过气来。黑暗是他最后的屏障，他垂着头，手放在开关上迟迟按不下去。

沙发发出轻微的沙沙声，那男人站了起来，哑着嗓子问：“我为什么要走？我倒是要问问，你去了哪里？”

Thranduil无意识地摇了摇头，不知道该如何回答。

在黑暗里他只能看见对方一个模糊的影子。他定在原地动弹不得，从沙发到门边这几米的距离，此时却像是要跨越整个太平洋。

那男人最后长长地叹了一口气，服输一样地走了过来，松松地给了他一个拥抱。

“我们谈谈，好吗？”

Thranduil由着他拥着自己，两只手开始垂在身侧，最后放弃地搭上了对方的后背。

“没什么好谈的，Elrond。”

“别这样。你都还不知道来龙去脉是怎样的。”

“现在那都不重要了。”

“不管怎样，我会和你在一起。”

Thranduil从没觉得有一句话能像一把利剑一样刺穿他的胸膛。他宁可Elrond说“对不起”，说“我要走了”，说“我真的没办法”。

可那人说“我会和你在一起”。而他知道这是最不可能的一种选择。

Thranduil趴在对方肩头无声地笑了，然而却并不是带着快乐的那一种。“别傻了，Elrond。你知道那不可能。”

“为什么？”

Elrond等了好久也没有回答，怀里的身体却抖得厉害。他放低声音说：“你和我说说话嘛，好不好。”

又过了很久，那人渐渐平静了下来，深吸一口气后退一步，清清楚楚地说：“Elrond，过去所有种种，我都铭记在心。但是我们不会有以后了。”

Elrond此时只觉得荒谬，失笑道：“你知道自己在说什么吗，Thranduil？”

那人的眼睛在黑暗里看不出瞳色，只是两片幽暗的水光。“Elrond，你毕生所奋斗就是为了这个时刻。和世人以为的权力和虚名无关，你追求的是伸张正义，惩戒邪恶，真正成为制定规则的人，并且因此令这世界有些许的改变，令一些人的生活和命运有些许的改变。这是你的希望所在，是你心里的火，眼里的光，这是你之所以成为你的唯一原因。我还没自私到那种程度，要逼着你放弃这一切。对你，对我，甚至对这个社会来说，这都不公平。”

“公平？那你这样对我就公平吗？甚至没有问问我的想法和意见？你就这样替我做了决定？”

“这并不是你的决定。这是我的决定。而我这样选择不是为了你，是为了我自己。所有的今天都会成为过去，而过去永不会过去。我不想背负着这个重担。这太累了，我们不会有好结局的。我值得更好的生活和更简单更纯粹的爱。”

Elrond的嘴唇和牙齿打着绊，“你听我说——你听我说。我们有选择的。俄亥俄州刚刚才任命了一个同性恋法官。我们可以的，Thranduil，我并不怕——”

“别骗你自己了，Elrond。你和他怎么一样？你有家庭，你有孩子，你的婚姻作为典范存在了十多年，然后你一夜之间变成了同性恋？你用脚趾头想一想，公众会买你的帐吗？你以后是要靠信用吃饭的。信用破产了，你就完了。”

Elrond觉得无力感从胃里渐渐升起来，越过心脏越过喉咙，像是一个越吹越大的气球一样将他淹没，他感觉不到自己的四肢，也感觉不到自己的心跳和呼吸。几十小时不眠不休水米不进的透支在此时突然压倒了他，他几乎连站都站不住，却拼着最后的力量伸直手臂指向虚空，嘶哑着声音冷笑道：“你是怕了，对不对？所有这些高尚的借口之后，你就是怕了。你怕承诺，你怕负责，你怕爱情背后所有沉重和艰难的部分。你只要轻松愉快，你只想图个乐子。你根本没打算和我走到最后。Thranduil Mirkwood，你这个懦夫——”

话音未落，他被一股巨大的力量猛地推到了墙上。Thranduil把自己整个体重抛过来，紧紧地压住他，“我是懦夫？很好，就让你知道知道什么叫懦夫。”

Thranduil咬上了他的嘴唇，舌头蛮横地伸进他的嘴里搅动着，一只手粗暴地解开他的裤子拉链，掏出他半勃的阴茎撸动了起来，另外一只手伸进衬衣里掐着乳头，他疼痛的呜咽声全被堵在喉咙里。他不争气地硬了，空气里的绝望反而成了最好的催情剂，很快就交了货。他眼前的白光还没过去就被翻了个个狠狠按在墙上，胸前的扣子不知道什么时候全开了，火热的皮肤贴上了冰冷的墙壁，裤子也从胯骨上滑了下去。

“看好了懦夫什么样，法官大人。”对方从身后紧紧压着他，从肩膀一直到膝盖都贴在一起。他清晰地感觉到坚硬的东西顶着自己的屁股，随后对方把下半身稍微往后错了一点，胸口却更加用力地顶着他，似乎要把他钉进墙壁里才罢休。他那当了机的大脑也知道即将发生什么，发出了最后的警告。然而他却全无反抗的意图，内心深处甚至还有隐秘的兴奋和自暴自弃的快感。很快他感觉一只手指戳进了他的臀缝，摸索着捅了进去。很快手指又从一根变成两根，两根变成三根。他闭着眼睛咬紧嘴唇，两只手攥成了拳头顶在墙壁上，没有等待太久就感觉那东西蛮狠地挤了进来。他字面意义上地像一条垂死缺氧的鱼一样无声地挣扎了几下，随后那人完全没等他适应就开始律动起来，他站都站不住，全靠身后的两只手扶住他。他的耳旁全是轰鸣，血液咆哮着冲刷着他的每一个神经末端，把每一寸感觉都放大到极值。

他痛到麻木，满嘴血腥和灰烬的气息。即将丧失对时间的感知的时候他听到身后压抑不住的抽泣，那人哭着奋力冲刺，然后颤抖着把他整个包在怀里。

他们保持着这个姿势过了一会儿，粘稠滚烫的液体慢慢地沿着紧贴着的大腿流了下来。他喃喃地说：“Thranduil，你是对的。”


	53. Chapter 53

等到两个人的喘息渐渐平缓下来，Elrond才发现自己不知道什么时候已经转过身来。金发男人弓着背垂着头，额头顶在他的肩膀上。黑暗里的呼吸声近在咫尺，又遥远得像永远醒不来的梦。

他轻轻推开对方，游魂一样晃进洗手间，把花洒的凉水开到最大，闭着眼睛直直地走了进去。他终于懂得了什么叫做心冷如死。没有愤怒，没有不甘，没有怨毒，没有心碎，只因曾经是一颗心的地方如今只剩下一片荒芜。他并不怪Thranduil，在潜意识里他甚至是有意激怒对方。他们都需要一个出口来宣泄所有这些情绪。而不管是因为爱因为体谅因为偿还因为解脱又或是什么其他的原因，他都宁愿这个出口是自己。

他从内心深处并不十分相信命运这回事。巧合就是巧合，运气就是运气，什么都说明不了。说人定胜天什么的也是矫情，只是人不能束手待毙，总是会有第二次机会。然而在这件事上，他比任何人都明白Thranduil说得没错。所以谁比谁明白，谁又比谁勇敢？原来故事的开始和结束都毫无征兆，坠入爱河只需要遥遥一望，恩断义绝也不过就是一通电话的功夫；原来这一切都无法改变，怎么样都是痛，都是苦，这一种好像还更体面一点；原来这一切都不是谁的错，无能为力只是因为无可奈何；原来老天自有其运行的逻辑，人所能做的太过有限；原来只能认命，原来只能服输，原来这就是结局。

不知道过了多久，他关了水走了出来，头发上身上的水不断地往下流淌，在脚下汇成了一片水洼。他感觉不到从皮肤沁透骨髓的寒意，血管里流淌的全是冰雪，整个胸腔已经全部空掉了。他摇摇晃晃地站在洗手池前，两只手撑在池沿上，贴近镜子看自己这张惨白憔悴的脸。他已经不年轻了，眼角额头都是细纹，这几天下来连两颊都凹陷了下去。然而如果真能成为州最高法院法官，他的事业才刚刚开始。生活不会就此停止，不管是不是孤身一人，他也还要走下去。

他脱掉了湿透的衣服，找了条浴巾裹着身体走了出去，天已经微微亮了起来，金发男人坐在沙发上，肩膀整个塌了下去，双手合掌支着下巴发着愣。听到门的声音Thranduil抬起头，他看起来也没好到哪里去，长发凌乱，眼眶发红，嘴唇干裂，看起来反而像是被侮辱过的那个。他慢慢站了起来，Elrond刻意回避了目光接触，绕过沙发去找自己的行李箱。Thranduil伸手拦住了他：“等等。”

Elrond回过脸，才看到沙发上摊着一叠干净衣物。金发男人弯腰捡起衬衣，展开衬衣的袖子，示意他穿上。那是一件白衬衣，和他放在自己衣橱里的那一件一模一样。

他木然地转过身，将臂膀穿进衣袖，对方的胳膊顺势绕过来，妥帖地包住他的身体，掌心的温度透过冰凉的布料印在皮肤上。抬手准备系扣子的时候他被轻轻按住：“让我来，好吗？”

还没等他同意或反对，Thranduil已经凑了过来，温暖的呼吸靠得那么近，发梢擦过他的皮肤，几乎像锋利的刀刃一样将他划得遍体鳞伤。金发男人低着头，认真地将纽扣一个个穿过扣眼，手掌轻轻拂过他的胸膛，最后停留在他的肩膀之上。

Elrond闭上眼睛，拼命阻止自己的大脑迸出“这是最后一次”的念头。此时结局已经写好，这念头除了让他彻底崩溃之外毫无帮助。但是两片嘴唇毫不迟疑地贴了上来，执着地含着他研磨吸吮，那温柔几乎要杀死他。他放弃了抵抗吻了回去，两个人都像是用尽力气纠缠在一起。分开的时候他强迫自己睁开眼睛，想要记住这一刻对方眼睛的颜色。那双眼一如既往深邃如海洋，蓝得不真实，他从来都没看透过，而他突然从中读懂了很多对方从没说出口的话。

他挎着背包站在门口，一手扶着把手转身回望。金发男人斜靠在沙发上双手插在裤子口袋里，脸上挂着一个极浅淡的微笑。即便在这样的场景之下，他仍然美得似乎在发光。Elrond突然想起了他们的初遇，好像此刻不过是兜兜转转过了这么长的时间跨过了大半个地球的场景再现。如果可以，他仍然会再一次爱上他，再一次投入，再一次不顾一切，再一次粉身碎骨。他甚至生出了荒谬的想法，如果此时突然地震海啸火山爆发地球毁灭，如果生命就此结束，他们就这样死在一起，在爆炸前亲吻，在坠落中拥抱，血肉相溶，永不分离，那又该是多么幸运的事。

Thranduil伸出手，低声说：“我只能送你到这里了。多保重。”Elrond轻轻回握，转身推门而出。

 

Elrond在机场柜台买了最近的航班返回。回程的飞机上他一路昏睡，完全丧失了对时间的感知。走出候机楼回到熟悉的城市，发生过的一切好像真不过是一场梦而已。他提着行李站在马路边上想了一会儿，打了几个电话。

一个小时之后，他已经坐在市区的一间咖啡店门口的座位上。工作时间店里客人寥寥，不多时矮个子的Radagast Brown走了进来。Elrond起身与他握手，还没坐稳Badagast就问道：“所以你的答案是？”

“我的答案是我加入。”

Badagast笑了，“很好。你应该知道，即便是州长决定提名，后面还有不少程序。谁也不能保证什么。”他顿了顿，小声说道，“我们今天的见面完全是私人性质的。州长并没有最终表态。实事求是地说，你也并不是唯一人选。当然我看好你就是了。”

“我都明白。你现在需要我怎么做？”

Badagast深吸了一口气，“首先你要坦率地回答我几个问题。”

Elrond偏偏头示意他继续，Badagast犹豫了一下问道：“你和Mirkwood那边处理清楚了没有？”

Elrond僵了一瞬，“是。”

“下一个问题更加私人一些。你和Celebrian怎么样？”

“坦白说吧，我们已经分居了，离婚也在时间表上。”

Badagast重重地跌靠在椅背上，“果然如此。听着，Elrond，这事很微妙。你不需要改变现状，但是你必须要争取到Celebrian的支持。分居离婚都不是问题，但是一个口出恶言的前妻绝对是我所能想到的最大噩梦，尤其她母亲在Nordor有这样高的地位——即便在现在的舆论压力之下，Lorien夫人也不乏支持者。当然，除了这个，你自己也要再仔细考虑一下还有什么可供攻击的弱点和软肋。你要知道，当你决定走上台前，就再没有回头路可走了。”

Elrond闭了一下眼睛，“好的。你等我的消息。”


	54. Chapter 54

Elrond远远地把车停在自己家对面的巷子里。他坐在车里一支接着一支地抽烟，看着Celebrian带着三个孩子开车离开，又看着Celebrian两手满满提着超市的购物袋站在门前，笨拙地掏出钥匙打开门走进去。

他长长地吐出一口气，把最后一支烟掐灭，从车里钻了出来。阳光透过树荫照下来，他低着头踩着自己的影子，慢慢数着脚步向熟悉的房子走过去。他曾经牵着孩子的手无数次走过这条街道，这曾经是一条回家的路，而如今他却已经不知道自己的家是哪里。不管去向哪里，都不过是从一个陌生的地方到另外一个陌生的地方，飘飘忽忽找不到落脚的地方。

他扣响门铃，等了一小会儿门开了，Celebrian看见他面色不变，丝毫没有意外的神情。

“我能进去吗？”

Celebrian微微一笑转身进屋，他跟在后面，把门轻轻关上。挂在墙上的照片换了，玄关柜子上的花瓶没有了，客厅中央多了块地毯——在这些细节之外，这房子里还有些别的东西改变了。

他像客人一样坐在沙发上，感到自已经超脱于眼前的景象之外，从当局者变成了旁观者，另外一个自己正在无知无觉地代替他行动。Celebrian在他正对面坐下，两只手抱着茶杯，在冉冉蒸腾的热气之后静静地端详着他。

他忍不住开口问：“孩子们还好吗？”

Celebrian耸耸肩回答，“还过得去。”

两个人再一次相对无言。最后Elrond在这折磨人的沉默中败下阵来，清了清喉咙，“我想你听说Morinehtar法官去世的消息？”

Celebrian笑了，放松身体斜靠在沙发上，“我这样的家庭主妇并不关心这些事情。”

Elrond停顿了一下，说道：“Gandalf有意推举我填补上这个空缺。”

Celebrian略显夸张地张开手，“哦！这是多好的事情，祝贺你。”

Elrond忍耐地说：“那我先感谢你的支持。”

Celebrian随意摆摆手，“这不算什么，小事情。”她把水杯放在面前的茶几之上，“我还有事情要和你商量。” 

“好，你说。”

Celebrian悠悠说道：“我们毕竟这么多年夫妻，你和Thranduil那档子事我看也处理完了。你就我们这几个亲人，我还能不让你回来么？过去的事情就过去了，这个家欢迎你。”

Elrond终于抬起头，好好看进了金发女人的眼睛。那双眼睛瞳色蓝得浅淡，此时正闪着冷冷的光芒，和言语中的温情全然不符。

“你这是什么意思？”

“意思就是我和孩子们原谅你的所作所为。”Celebrian在说道“孩子们”三个字的时候放慢了速度，“谁都难保一时糊涂犯了错。搬回来吧，你看你这几个月都瘦成什么样了。”

他只觉得什么东西在胃部疯狂地搅动，恶心的感觉充涨着他的喉咙。他闭上眼睛狠狠地吞咽了几下，勉强压下了想要呕吐的冲动。

Celebrian的声音变得更加轻柔，“你看，这个位置有多少人都在盯着，竞争很激烈啊，Elrond。Nordor内部现在争论不断谣言四起，你手里有多少筹码，你自己心里应该也是很清楚的。Gandalf为什么迟迟不表态？他在等家族做出决定。”Celebrian停顿了一下，不慌不忙地喝了口茶，继续娓娓道来，“你也不用担心，我们夫妻这么多年，我怎么都会帮你。我在家族理事会上总能说上几句话，虽然他们对你心存芥蒂，但是你自身的条件摆在这里，老家伙们总也会好好考虑。这事说难不难，说简单不简单，花点心思就是了。” 

Elrond冷汗如浆，全身僵直。他终于明白是什么改变了。他身处一辆失控脱轨的列车，眼睁睁被重力拉扯着坠入深渊。他拼了命才从嗓子眼挤出了几个字，“可是孩子们——”

他自己如何被撕裂被利用都无所谓，自己欠下的债连本带利怎么偿还都可以，但是他的孩子们，他捧在手掌里护在心尖上的宝贝，他怎么能让他们经历这些虚伪和谎言？他们还这么小，如何能承受这样的幻灭与失望？

孩子们的母亲轻声笑了，“你不用担心，只要你点头，我会去好好做他们的工作。再怎么样都还是孩子，青春期嘛，你懂的。没什么大不了。”她又抿了一口茶，缓缓说道：“过去这些年，我一直在为他们着想。今天也该轮到我为自己做打算了。”

“如果我说不呢？”

Lorien家的独生女儿长长地出了一口气，“Elrond，你居然还是这么天真。你放弃了这么多，回来到底是为了什么？再错失这一次机会，你就真的什么都没有了。再说了，你在背叛我的时候，怎么没想过要保护你的血肉？别再假装圣人了。现在已经太晚了。我去泡个澡。你坐坐休息一下。”

女人从沙发上站起来，款款向浴室走去。Elrond把脸埋在双手里，抖得咬不住自己的牙齿。

 

等到Celebrian穿着浴袍用毛巾揉着头发从浴室走出来，Elrond已经恢复了常态，正端端正正坐在沙发上等她。他一眨不眨地盯住妻子，字字清楚地说道：“你得到你要的，我也得到我要的，Celebrian，我们扯平了。”

金发女人妩媚地笑了，“哦Elrond，你说这样的话可真让人伤心。以后的路还长着呢，我一点都不着急。”

Elrond深吸一口气站起来，“随便你怎么说。等你安排好了通知我，我就搬回来住。当然，是以合作伙伴的关系。”

Celebrian点了点头，弹着指甲漫不经心地说：“话说回来，我还真没想到你居然能这么痛快，为了自己的前途辜负他。出乎意料啊。”

Elrond轻轻摇了摇头，“不，我从没辜负他。相爱时我们一样努力，感情一样浓烈。我抛下一切追随他，正如他舍弃所有保护我。分离之后我所付出的代价、领受的惩罚、承担的痛苦，哪一样都不会比他少了分毫。所以我们互不相欠。这不是牺牲，这是选择。他知道他可以留下我，他知道我一无所惧，但是他没有。不论如何，这是我的选择，也是他的选择。而他的选择并非仅仅为我，也是为了他自己。”

“你真是个冷酷的人。Elrond，我以为爱情改变了你。”

“爱情确实改变了我，但是它并没有改变这个世界。”

Celebrian饶有兴味地看着他，“唔，浪漫主义者Elrond Rivendell终于觉醒了。其实说实话，你们还挺般配。”

Elrond冷冷地扫了她一眼，转身离去。

他的脚步很稳，启动汽车往高速的方向开去。对于过去的选择他没有一丝一毫的后悔和迟疑。他放弃家庭是为了成为自己，放弃爱情同样是为了成为自己。一个人如果不是首先成为自己，就不配得到任何人的爱与尊重。他是自私，但是那又怎么样？爱本来就是自私。宣称无私的爱才是最大的虚伪。

他今天要走上一条不知道终点的道路。Celebrian说得没错，除了一腔孤勇他已经什么都不剩了。没有爱，没有家，没有陪伴，没有温情，连原则和尊严都已经没有了。他再没有任何害怕失去的东西。也正因为如此，他可以放手打一场没有胜算的仗，击败看不见的敌人，夺取被摧毁的城池，在今后漫长的岁月里，不计手段地把失去的一切一点点赢回来。

 

半年之后的一个傍晚，Thranduil盯着手机上推送的新闻发着呆，过了好一会儿甩甩头走上了阳台。他点燃了一支烟，刚刚要举起的时候突然放下了手，若有所思地用大指和食指掐住烟卷，缓缓地将滤嘴放在嘴唇之上。

锋利的晚风吹散了烟雾，而远处的地平线上乌云滚滚，又是一场风暴即将到来。

 

 

End


End file.
